Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno
by Fuyuno Akisuki
Summary: ella una chica en busca de proteccion, él es el mejor guardaespaldas de Japon que sucedera cuando el destino los una, sus sentimientos podran contra los problemas? para saberlo leanlo por favor jajaja xD!
1. introduccion

**este es mi segundo fic de esta linda pareja espero lo disfruten, por favor dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

****Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno**

**por. Mizao Tashio**

**Introducción **

**Ella **

Sakura Haruno, una chica de extraño pero a la vez hermoso cabello rosa que le llega a la parte baja de la espalda, alta y con un cuerpo esbelto que enloquece a cualquier hombre, tez blanca que resalta a la perfección con sus preciosos ojos verde jade. Ella es una chica de 21 años que acaba de quedar huérfana, heredando así toda la fortuna de la familia Haruno ya que ella es hija única.

Días después de ser nombrada heredera, Sakura comienza a recibir cartas anónimas de un sujeto que amenaza con matarla, la chica asustada le pide ayuda a su amigo de la infancia Naruto Uzumaki, quien secretamente esta enamorado de ella, este le da el consejo de contratar a un guardaespaldas.

Siguiendo los consejos de su amigo Sakura comienza una larga búsqueda para encontrar al mejor guardaespaldas de Japón.

Aun que ella es perfecta por fuera es toda una niña rica por dentro, egoísta, vanidosa, mandona y gruñona, es decir se cree la dueña de mundo, pero que sucederá si su guardaespaldas le pone un alto, que sucederá si ella se enamora de su protector esto la hará cambiar su forma de ver el mundo??

**El **

Sasuke Uchiha, un joven alto y muy guapo de cuerpo escultural, cabello despeinado color negro rayando en azulado, ojos fríos y profundos color azabache que eran la perdición de cualquier chica. A sus 21 años es uno de los mejores guardaespaldas del país, ha trabajado para personas de altos cargos del gobierno japonés, pero después de un problema con su antiguo cliente por ahora esta sin empleo.

Es escogido para ser el protector de Sakura Haruno, el chico se da cuenta de la molesta actitud de la chica y como todo un Uchiha le pone un alto.

Pero cuando el duro corazón del chico se vaya ablandando por culpa de cierta pelirrosa, muchos problemas surgirán ya que nuestro guapo Uchiha comenzara a tener sentimiento prohibidos hacia su cliente, después de todo la primera regla para ser guardaespaldas es "no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia tu cliente", y a esto agregamos el pasado oscuro y tormentoso del chico y su negación al amor.

Todo esto mantendrá confundido al frió Sasuke, podrá hacer bien su trabajo? Que sucederá entre esta pareja? Se ayudaran mutuamente para cambiar su actitud de niña rica y de chico frió?

* * *

bueno esta es la introduccion dependiendo de lo que ustedes me pidan pondre o no el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios.

y tambien kiero decir que pronto pondre la ultima parte de mi fic "una carta una esperanza" tambien es un sasusaku espero se pasen por alli tambien...

me despido por ahora

bye!!!


	2. sola!

**hola!!!**

**muxas gracias por los comentarios son muy alaentadores, bueno como lo prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo**

**disfrutenlo...( los personajes de Naruto por desgracia no me pertenecen)

* * *

**

**Protegiendo a Sakura Haruno**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Sola"**

Nos encontramos en la gran ciudad de Tokio, capital del hermoso país de Japón, pero eso no importa mucho ahora, y menos a Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más ricas y hermosas del país, pero este es otro dato que no le importa mucho.

Ella esta frente a aquella tumba llorando desconsoladamente, el funeral había terminado desde hacia horas pero ella no se quería ir aun, si ustedes se preguntan de quien es esa tumba se los diré, es la tumba de Makoto Haruno, el padre de la chica pelirrosa que seguía llorando desesperada, ese hombre había logrado su fortuna a partir de la empresa de moda que dirigía "Harunos Fashion" que era muy exitosa y aun que le había dado todo lo que tenía, también había causado su muerte debido al estrés; su corazón no resistió y un paro cardiaco fue su fin.

Sakura ahora estaba sola en el mundo ya no tenia familiares, su padre era lo único que tenía, su madre bueno ella estaba con vida en algún lugar, pero ella no viene al caso. Aiko Haruno una madre desnaturalizada que abandono a su familia, así que técnicamente la chica estaba sola.

**Sakura:** (entre sollozos) padre por que…por que me dejaste sola??

**Mayordomo:** señorita es mejor que nos vayamos, están por cerrar y usted necesita descansar, por favor venga vamos a casa.

**Sakura:**(retomando su actitud de niña rica) la que manda aquí soy yo no me digas que hacer… pero esta bien vamonos este lugar me esta dando miedo, esta muy oscuro.

**Mayordomo: **como usted diga señorita y disculpe si la moleste

**Sakura:** lo que digas

El mayordomo ya no se molestaba por la actitud de la chica ya se había acostumbrado, pero esta vez se podía ver una tristeza una mayor que la habitual en la verde mirada de la chica, eso le preocupaba, pero el no podía hacer nada por ella.

En el trayecto a casa Sakura no lloró más, solo se quedo seria mirando el paisaje. Al llegar a la mansión Haruno, Sakura subió a su habitación y pidió a sus empleados no la molestaran.

Una ves dentro siguió llorando toda la noche, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida…

Había pasado una semana de aquel trágico día y aun que ella seguía destrozada no lo demostraba era demasiado orgullosa, pero su mirada la delataba ya que no tenia el brillo habitual en ella. Ese día se leería el testamento de su padre, ella y algunos abogados de Makoto estarían allí.

Como era de esperarse la ultima voluntad del señor Haruno era que todos los bienes tanto las casas, los autos, los aviones, los yates y claro las tarjetas de crédito y la empresa quedaran a cargo de su querida hija Sakura, ella aparentemente estaba feliz, aun que estaba mas preocupada pensando en la ultima frase escrita en el testamento de su padre: _**"hija recuerda la felicidad llegara cuando menos te la esperes"**_

**Sakura:** (pensando) _pero que demonios quisiste decir con eso padre?_

La joven salió de aquel lugar con esas palabras en la cabeza. Días después tomó su cargo como nueva dueña de la empresa, pero comenzaron a llegarle faxes y notas anónimas, que lejos de ser de un admirador secreto como ella estaba acostumbrada, eran amenazas de muerte:

"_**Sakura Haruno espero que estés disfrutando tu fortuna por que no será por mucho, pronto te reunirás con tu desgraciado padre"**_

Al principio lo tomó como una broma de mal gusto pero después de un mes de recibir una de esas amenazas a diario, comenzó a preocuparse y decidió llamar a la única persona en quien confiaba en eso momento, su amigo de la infancia, el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki, era un chico alto rubio de cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy simpático e inquieto, tenia 21 años al igual que Sakura y debido a que asistían a la misma academia privada se conocían desde el jardín de niños.

**Naruto:** (entrando ruidosamente a la oficina) Sakura-chaaaan!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte para que me llamaste?

**Sakura:**(riendo) no puedes dejar de ser tan ruidoso Naruto

**Naruto:** lo siento jajaj

**Sakura:** ya no importa Naruto lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante (con cara seria) eres el único en quien confió, ya que Ino-cerda no esta en el país. Veras he estado recibiendo notas de un desconocido, todas son amenazas de muerte

**Naruto:** (sin poder creerlo) Sakura-chan si quería hacerme una broma era suficiente con una goma de mascar sabor ajo jajaja

**Sakura:** NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA (le enseña la carta) ESTOY MUY ASUSTADA!!!!

**Naruto:** Sa-Sakura-chan esto es algo muy serio

**Sakura:** lo se pero no se que hacer

**Naruto:** (luego de pensar un poco) ya se!!! Has lo mismo que los políticos y los influyentes, contrata a un guardaespaldas de tiempo completo!!

**Sakura:** mmmm creo que es una gran idea, gracias Naruto

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) de nada Sakura-chan, bueno debo irme a una reunión de negocios cuídate por favor.. Adiós!!

**Sakura:** si esta bien gracias y adiós!!

Sakura estaba mas tranquila, tomo el teléfono y le pidió a la operadora que la comunicara con algún lugar donde pudiera contratar a un protector y de inmediato le contestó una mujer…

**Xx:** si agencia de protección de Konoha que desea?

**Sakura:** mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, quiero contratar al mejor guardaespaldas, el dinero no es problema

**Xx:** mi nombre es Tsunade, jefa de la agencia y pues pase por acá mañana a las 4:30 PM veremos si encontramos a alguien

**Sakura:** esta bien allí estaré

Luego de anotar la dirección Sakura siguió trabajando, esa noche se durmió un poco mas tranquila confiando en que al día siguiente resolvería sus problemas.

Era ya la hora acordada, Sakura llegó acompañada de Naruto a las puertas de un enorme edificio en las afueras de Tokio, fue recibida por una mujer llamada Shizune, quien la llevo a la oficina del ultimo piso, allí se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos ámbar que sostenía una copa de sake.

**Tsunade:** así que tu eres la chica Haruno…eres joven en que problemas podrías estar metida

**Sakura:** quieren asesinarme

**Tsunade:** sabes quien es

**Naruto:** si superamos no estaríamos aquí vieja, dattebayo!!!

**Tsunade:** cállate!! A quien le dices vieja

**Naruto:** pues a la única que veo por aquí.

**Sakura:** Naruto ya basta… y usted Tsunade tiene al guardaespaldas que le pedí

**Tsunade:** si y tienes suerte, encontré al mejor como tu querías.. Adelante, pasa..

La puerta se abrió, entro un chico vestido con un traje de corbata negro y camisa blanca, ese atuendo resaltaba su impecable físico, era alto, de cabello rebelde color azabache al igual que sus profundos pero fríos ojos negros como la noche, su piel blanca como la nieve y claro muy muy apuesto.

Sakura al verlo se quedo literalmente babeando y el misterioso chico también hizo lo mismo ya que no paso desapercibida la belleza de la chica, sus miradas se encontraron y estuvieron perdidos en la mirada del otro por unos instantes.

Naruto estaba arrepentido de la idea del guardaespaldas al ver como Sakura miraba al chico.

Ellos podrían haber estado viéndose todo el día hasta que alguien interrumpió

**Tsunade:** bueno Sakura te presento a Sasuke Uchiha, es el mejor de la agencia, te protegerá muy bien.

**Sakura:** (reaccionando) a esta bien eso espero (pensando) _pero que me paso es guapo si pero no deja de ser un simple empleado_

**Sasuke:** (tono frió) hmp! como sea (pensando) _por que la mire de esa manera es solo una chiquilla malcriada._

**Sakura:** oye tu Uchiha es hora de irnos, tengo una vida ocupada no me gusta esperar

**Sasuke:** como quieras

Así ambos salieron del edificio con Naruto detrás, el chofer llego por ellos. En el camino nuestra pareja seguía confundida por ese tan peculiar encuentro…

**Tsunade:** (pensando mientras tomaba sake) _nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar así acaso ella lo ayudara a cambiar?..._

* * *

_espero que les hayas gustado eso es todo por ahora... si quieren el cap 2 ya saben dejen sus comentarios xD!!_

_de nuevo gracias a quienes me han apoyado_

hasta luego!!!

ATTE. mizaotashio


	3. conociendonos

**hola!!!**

**disculpen la tardanza jaja esq he estado algo ocupada con la escuela pero aki les traigo el cap 2 espero les guste**

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

**

* * *

Capitulo 2**

"**conociéndonos"**

Durante todo el camino a la mansión Haruno, Sasuke y Sakura no cruzaron palabra alguna, la chica iba platicando de cosas triviales como moda y películas con Naruto, quien aun que no parecía sabia mucho de esos temas. El también pertenecía a una familia adinerada, era hijo de Iruka Uzumaki (si jaja aunque suene raro en este fic Naruto debe tener un padre y no se me ocurre una mejor opción) un exitoso empresario en la rama automotriz, así que era algo lógico que su hijo que creció con los mismos lujos que la Haruno pensara mas o menos como ella.

Los dos amigos discutían, como si tuviera mucha importancia, cual era la mejor película que se había filmado, mientras que Naruto proponía historias de acción y aventura, nuestra protagonista decía que esas películas no tenían sentido y ponía las de drama y romance como la mejor opción.

Mientras tanto nuestro Uchiha, quien ya estaba muy fastidiado, escuchaba esa absurda conversación entre los muchachos.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) _no puedo creer que tenga la misma edad que esos dos, el rubio es un dobe ruidoso y esa chica mi supuesta clienta no es mas que una molestia._

El Uchiha los miro con algo de odio y luego continuo con su tarea de ver el paisaje, como todo buen protector tenia que observar detenidamente todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba, buscando cualquier indicio de actividad sospechosa.

Al fin luego de lo que para el pelinegro fue una eternidad llegaron a la mansión Haruno. Era una hermosa casa estilo occidental con bellos y muy extensos jardines, una fachada antigua que la hacia ver muy hermosa. Desde afuera se podía notar la gran cantidad de habitaciones que aquella vivienda poseía, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que Sakura había hablado enserio al decir que el dinero no era ningún problema.

Naruto tenía que irse ya que al día siguiente ayudaría a su padre en la empresa así que sin más se despidió de Sakura.

**Naruto:** bueno ya me voy hasta luego Sakura-chan!!! Y tu Teme (dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke) mas te vale hacer tu trabajo

**Sasuke:** (sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro) para eso estoy aquí dobe

**Naruto:** (molesto) como me llamaste????

**Sasuke:** que estas sordo te llame DOBE (dijo poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra)

**Sakura:** (para evitar una inminente palea) Naruto es mejor que te vayas nos vemos mañana..(Dirigiéndose a Sasuke) y a ti tengo que explicarte algunas reglas!!

**Naruto:** (aun molesto) esta bien adiós Sakura-chan (dicho esto subió a su auto de lujo, un deportivo negro, y se fue)

**Sasuke**: hmp!!

Así la chica y el pelinegro entraron a la mansión, ella estaba algo molesta por la actitud tan "inapropiada en un empleado" que Sasuke había utilizado con Naruto.

**Sakura:** bueno Uchiha, para trabajar conmigo debes seguir ciertas reglas, entre ellas no portarte de esa forma con mis amigos. Segunda yo soy la que te paga así que yo doy las ordenes me has entendido? no todos tienen la fortuna de trabajar con alguien tan hermosa como yo.

Estas aquí para protegerme y nada mas, quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo sin interferir en mi ocupada agenda, y claro tienes que llamarme señorita Haruno cada ves que te dirijas a mi has entendido?

El chico la miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna, luego de un rato de silencio, la chica se desesperó, apenas iba a decir algo cuando el pelinegro habló, con un tono frió e intimidador.

**Sasuke:** tus reglas son estupidas y no eres más que una molestia.

Sakura se quedo indignada ante tal comentario, nunca en su vida alguien se había atrevido a hablarle así, ella estaba acostumbrada a que obedecieran sus ordenes por mas tontas que fueran y ahora así de la nada aparecía un chico que la retaba, o no eso si que no pensó la chica.

**Sakura:** (enojada) como te atreves a hablarme así, te recuerdo que yo te contrate así que tú haces lo que yo te digo.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Tu me contrataste por que necesitas protección y a eso vine a protegerte, pero que te quede claro niñita yo no vengo de nana, tu a mi no me mandas puedo renunciar ahora mismo y dejarte a tu suerte, además te será difícil encontrar alguien mejor que yo. (Esto último lo dijo de forma arrogante) ahora si me disculpas tengo que inspeccionar tu "humilde" palacio para saber como esta distribuido todo y poder actuar en caso de emergencia.

Él comenzó a caminar sin importarle la cara de molesta que tenia Sakura, pero ella decidió dejarlo así no tenia humor para discutir además se sentía confundida después de todo nadie le había hablado así antes. Subió a su habitación dejando instrucciones al mayordomo de vigilar y mostrarle su habitación a Sasuke, quien por ser un protector de tiempo completo viviría bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Sasuke recorrió casi toda la mansión, encontró lo que esperaba, un lugar lleno de lujo, cada habitación estaba muy bien adornada por objetos caros y de gran valor, entre lo mas interesante que el Uchiha encontró fue una gran biblioteca que por el polvo en los libros podía notarse que la chica no entraba allí a menudo.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) hmp! Como lo pensé esa tonta solo sabe leer sobre modas

También había una gran cantidad de habitaciones para huéspedes, se preguntaba cual seria la de él, siguió caminando por los pasillos, las habitaciones de los empleados, que eran mas modestas estaban en la parte de abajo detrás de la cocina. En la casa solo había cuatro empleados sin contar a los jardineros pero ellos no vivían allí, así que en la casa solo se encontraba Hoshi, el mayordomo el ya era un hombre de unos 65 años había servido a los Haruno toda su vida por lo que estaba encariñado con la familia, no era muy alto su cabello hacia notar su edad color blanco, sus ojos eran azules, era muy amable con todos, era de los pocos que aguantaban la actitud de Sakura.

El otro empleado que habitaba en la casa era un hombre de unos 35 años, el cocinero, Touya, era alto fornido, su tez trigueña hacia juego con sus ojos y cabello almendrado, era muy alegre y no tenia que soportar mucho a Sakura ya que ella no se paraba muy a menudo en la cocina.

Y bueno las otras dos eran las chicas Ayame y Zusume, se encargaban de la limpieza, tenían 23 y 22 años respectivamente, se notaba a gran distancia que esas dos eran hermanas debido a su enorme parecido. Altas delgadas, cabello largo rubio, sus ojos eran un color almendra muy claro; ellas eran muy reservadas su trato con Sakura era mínimo, se encargaban de la limpieza y orden del lugar.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta que los empleados le tenían mucho respeto a la chica a pesar de la manera tan grosera en que los trataba, eso le pareció extraño pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, había recorrido la casa de arriba abajo pero aun le faltaban los extensos jardines del lugar así que decidió dejar sus dudas para después. Al salir se dio cuenta de que el terreno era mas grande de lo que pensaba, en la parte de enfrente de la misión había lo que se podía llamar un jardín de exhibición, plantas de hermosos colores que iban desde el amarillo al rojo, perfectamente acomodadas dándole un toque muy hermoso a la fachada de la casa y en el centro para complementar había una enorme fuente de cantera clara. La parte de atrás del jardín era un campo muy extenso el fondo podía apreciarse una palapa junto a una gran piscina. Había también flores de muchos colores pero lo que mas le gusto al chico fue la gran cantidad de árboles de flor de cerezo, al terminar la inspección no pudo evitar recostarse bajo uno de ellos, la brisa soplaba tranquila moviendo las ramas de esos lindos árboles haciendo que algunos pétalos cayeran en el rostro de Sasuke, a o lejos se podía ver el sol ocultándose en el ocaso, había tardado toda la tarde en recorrer la mansión, pero por lo menos ahora sabia como manejar la situación en caso de algún ataque hacia su cliente; seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que llego Hoshi.

**Hoshi: **disculpe joven ya termino de observar la casa?

**Sasuke:** si es muy grande (dijo aun sin levantarse de su lugar)

**Hoshi:** si eso lo se, disculpe pero la señorita Sakura me dijo que le mostrara su habitación en cuanto terminara su inspección, podría hacerme el favor de acompañarme?

**Sasuke**: (levantándose) si no hay mas remedio vamos.

Hoshi sonrió y guió a nuestro chico por los pasillos, la habitación de Sasuke se encontraba a dos puertas de la que ocupaba la chica.

**Hoshi:** lo dejo aquí, esperamos se sienta cómodo, en unos instantes estará la cena lo llamare en un rato

**Sasuke:** (observando su habitación) disculpe una cosa mas, por que todos aquí le tienen tanto respeto a esa niñita vanidosa?

**Hoshi:** (sonriendo, con una mirada nostálgica) lo que pasa es que ella no era así, y todos aquí tenemos la esperanza de que la antigua niña Sakura regrese, es mejor que me retire.

Dicho esto salio dejando a Sasuke pensando en esas palabras.

**Sasuke:**(pensando) mm que extraño a que se refiere con la antigua Sakura? Hmp! A mi eso no me importa solo estoy aquí para trabajar

Decidió instalarse, la habitación era muy amplia, las paredes tenían tapices color vino con arreglos dorados, de esa mismo color eran las sabanas y fundas de la cama, que tenia una gran cantidad de cojines encima, todo siempre perfectamente combinado, había algunos cuadros valiosos en la pared, con extrañas pinturas abstractas. La televisión era un pantalla de plasma de unas 52 pulgadas, tenia canales de cable y un reproductor de DVD, estaba en un presioso mueble de madera oscura frente a la cama. En la pared había un gran sillón que se veía muy cómodo, a pesar que aun no lo probaba.

Siguió caminando hasta la ventana, la habitación tenia un pequeña terraza con una linda vista al jardín, justo al árbol donde el había estado momentos atrás.

Todos los lujos no acaban allí, tenia su propio baño, con tina y un armario, Sasuke acomodo su ropa predominantemente de tonos oscuros, cuando hubo terminado se recostó en la cama ya que estaba cansado conocer a esa chica lo tenia fastidiado ya que él odiaba a las de su tipo, solo sabían pensar en ellas mismas.

No pudo seguir maldiciendo por que entro Hoshi

**Hoshi:** disculpe joven la cena esta servida, la señorita las espera en el comedor.

**Sasuke:** (sin emoción alguna) esta bien.

Llego al comedor y tal como hoshi lo había dicho Sakura se encontraba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, esperando impaciente su cena. Se había bañado así que ahora solo traía puesta su pijama un camisón corto de seda azul celeste, el no pudo evitar mirarla por unos segundos antes se sentarse y desviar la mirada. La cena llego, Touya había preparado un ensalada muy rica que contenía además de verduras algo de pollo. Ambos comenzaron a comer sin dirigirse la palabra, había tensión en el ambiente hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el hielo.

**Sakura:** y que te pareció tu recorrido?

**Sasuke:** es un lugar grande pero ya se como actuar en caso de una emergencia.

**Sakura:** Hoshi ya te enseño tu habitación?

**Sasuke:** si ya lo hizo, pensé que "la señorita Haruno" (dijo esto con burla) me mandaría con los empleados.

**Sakura:** (comenzando a molestarse) no me hables en ese tono!! Y la razón por la que no estas con los empleados es porque quiero que me protejas las 24 horas del día y no me importa si para eso tengo que soportarte todo el tiempo.

**Sasuke:** lo dices como si eso fuera un problema (dijo con una sonrisa muy arrogante)

**Sakura:** claro que es un problema como se supone que voy a soportar a un inútil como tú todo el día

**Sasuke: **(molesto por el ultimo comentario) así pues no has pensado en lo fastidiado que terminare después estar con alguien tan molesta como tú las 24 horas.

**Sakura:** (enojada) te exijo mas respeto!!!

**Sasuke:** y quien eres tu para exigirme algo a mi, tal vez seas mi cliente, pero tengo la libertad de renunciar, no soy como los tontos de tus empleados que te siguen ciegamente.

**Sakura:**aaaa!!! Sabes que ya no tengo apetito me voy a mi habitación!!!

**Sasuke;** oye!! Aun tenemos que discutir tus horarios para que yo pueda estar al tanto de tus movimientos, no puedes irte aun.

**Sakura:**(gritando desde el pasillo) si puedo es mi casa y hago lo que quiera!!! Eso lo hablaremos mañana por ahora no te quiero ver tonto!!

**Sasuke:** (gritando para que lo escuche) pero que molesta eres!!!!!!

Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió enojado a su habitación, Hoshi y Touya habían visto la graciosa escena.

**Hoshi:** mm esos dos no se llevan muy bien

**Touya:** (sarcástico) mee lo juras!!

**Hoshi:** espero que las cosas cambien pronto, sino se llevan bien el joven Uchiha no podrá proteger bien a la niña Sakura

**Touya:** si yo también espero que cambien no podré soportar estas peleas infantiles por mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba furiosa en su habitación, dando vueltas entre las sabanas

**Sakura:** (pensando) maldito Uchiha, sino fuera por que necesito de sus servicios, el ya estaría en la calle, aaaaaaaaaa!!! Es mejor que me duerma no vale la pena pensar en alguien cualquiera como él, además mañana tengo mucho trabajo.

Dicho esto cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la otra habitación, Sasuke con solo una toalla en la cintura ya que había terminado de ducharse, estaba recostado en el sillón

**Sasuke:** (pensando) esa niña es solo una molestia como se atreve a llamarme inútil, solo sigo aquí por que la vieja Tsunade me pido que la cuidara bien, yo preferiría estar en un trabajo de verdad, pero que se le puede hacer.

El chico se levanto se puso un pantalón blanco y se fue a dormir. Por que al día siguiente tendría un día muy largo al lado de la "señorita Haruno", su nueva clienta, berrinchuda y mandona.

De solo pensarlo Sasuke ya comenzaba a molestarse. Se quedo profundamente dormido luego de un rato.

Afuera la brisa de verano mecía los árboles de cerezo y la luna iluminaba con sus plateados rayos el cielo de la noche.

Todo estaba muy pacifico, lastima que las cosas no estuvieran así entre la joven pareja.

* * *

bn espero que les haya gustado y lo siento si es muy corto jaja no he tenido mucho tiempo y no pude escriibir mas...

nos vmos luego djen sus comentarios x favor no ls cuesta nd jajaja

bye!!


	4. trabajando junto a ti

**hola!!!!1**

aki les traigo el capitulo numero tres gracias por su apoyo y siento haber trardado tanto bien sin mas que decir...

Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen a mi, sino Kishimoto-sama

**

* * *

**

"**Trabajando junto a ti"**

A la mañana siguiente, eran como las 6:30 cuando Sasuke despertó, se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se puso un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados y un saco negro. Seria su primer día de trabajo con la molesta de Sakura, aun no entendía como una niña caprichosa podía ser la dueña de una empresa como Haruno´s Fashion.

**Sasuke: **(mientras se dirigía a buscar algo que desayunar) hmp! Su padre debió estar loco, dejara la empresa en banca rota en cuestión de meses!

Entro al comedor y vio algo que lo sorprendió, era Sakura estaba revisando unos papeles mientras esperaba el desayuno, parecía estar muy concentrada en ellos tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Uchiha.

Esa chica no parecía la niña caprichosa de echo parecía toda una mujer de negocios, iba vestida con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa rosa pastel ajustada con un ligero escote, claro nunca cayendo en lo vulgar y sin perder aquella apariencia de ejecutiva. El chico la observo un momento, se sentó a su lado y espero a que ella hablara, pero nada pasó y el silencio comenzó a ser desesperante, por lo menos para Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: buenos días.

**Sakura:** (quitando la vista de los documentos) buenos días, desde cuando estas allí no te vi entrar.

**Sasuke: **tengo aquí unos minutos, parecías muy concentrada, que es eso? (señalando los papeles)

**Sakura:** son asuntos importantes de la empresa, no son de tu incumbencia.

**Sasuke: **oh siento si la he molestado, solo que nunca creí que la niña molesta que conocí ayer supiera llevar una empresa.

**Sakura: **no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, y claro que se llevar una empresa, mi padre la dejo a mi nombre por eso. (Dijo Sakura intentando ocultar la tristeza que le provocaba recordar a su padre)

Sasuke logro ver como el brillo en su mirada se apagaba al recordar al señor  
Haruno, por alguna razón sintió una presión en el pecho al verla triste así que decidió cambiar de tema.

**Sasuke:** bueno al parecer lo haces bien, creo que después de todo si me toco trabajar con una ejecutiva de verdad

**Sakura:** (algo confundida por sus palabras) eso es un cumplido?

**Sasuke:** tómalo como quieras. (Dijo desviando la mirada)

Hoshi llego con el desayuno, comieron en silencio, Sasuke no sabia por que había tenido esa necesidad de intentar animarla, no le había gustado verla triste, por primera ves la veía frágil, veía a la chica que necesitaba de su ayuda, pero había algo en ella, algo que lo intrigaba, ocultaba algo de eso estaba seguro.

Sakura fingía estar leyendo los documentos, pero en realidad se sentía confundida, porque se había sentido tan bien por esas simples palabras que le dirigió el pelinegro, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, por unos instantes el chico le pareció atractivo??. Ella se regaño mentalmente definitivamente todo esto de las amenazas la estaba volviendo loca.

Terminaron, Sakura metió los documentos en un maletín y llamo al chofer.

**Sasuke**: a donde vamos?

**Sakura**: debo ir a la empresa

**Sasuke**: bien, quiero que me enseñes esas notas que recibes, intentare saber a que me enfrento.

**Sakura: **esta bien solo no interrumpas mi trabajo.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de algo, no se llevaba muy bien con su clienta pero ella estaba demasiado distante, la conversación que tuvieron a la hora del desayuno la había afectado, después de todo solo habían pasado 3 meses de la muerte de Makoto Haruno. Un recuerdo doloroso cruzo por la mente del Uchiha, decidió ignorarlo, subió a la limosina y se dirigió junto con la chica al edificio principal de la compañía Haruno.

La limosina se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio situado en el centro de la gran ciudad de Tokio, entraron había empleados por aquí y por allá, muy ocupados en su trabajo, saludaban a Sakura, la mayoría de las veces ella solo respondía con un señal con la mano. Subieron al ascensor, llegaron al último piso, allí se encontraba la oficina principal, ahora ocupada por Sakura.

Era un lugar muy espacioso, un gran escritorio con una computadora y algunos teléfonos, situado en el centro de la oficina, unos cuantos sillones, pinturas y adornos en las paredes, pero lo mas sorprendente era la vista, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde allí. Sasuke no pudo continuar con la inspección ya que la voz de cierta pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**Sakura:** aquí están las notas, tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas así que puedes ponerte cómodo.

Sasuke tomo los papeles, las leyó una a una, intentando sacar pistas, pero nada todas decían lo mismo y no tenían ninguna dirección de envió.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) _esto será más difícil de lo que creía_

Desvió la mirada hacia la chica, se encontraba firmando unos contratos, debía admitirlo era linda, pero en que estaba pensando??

**Sasuke:** no he encontrado nada, los que te persiguen deben ser profesionales, lastima que no saben a quien se enfrentan (dijo con una sonrisa arrogante)

**Sakura:**(sin desviar la vista del monitor) siempre eres así de arrogante

**Sasuke:** hmp! Por lo menos no soy un niño mimado como tu

**Sakura:** (molesta) eres solo un tonto!!

**Sasuke:** y tu una molestia

**Sakura:** ni siquiera pareces un guardaespaldas, no se como se supone que debo confiar en alguien como tú

**Sasuke:** hmp! No eres la única inconforme, solo estoy aquí porque Tsunade me lo pidió.

**Sakura:** sabes tengo que trabajar y tú también así que ya basta

**Sasuke:** hmp!

La tarde siguió igual y también los días que le siguieron, ambos parecían un par de perros y gatos, no dejaban de pelear hasta por la cosa más tonta. A muchos les extrañaba que Sasuke siguiera trabajando con Sakura.

El secreto estaba en la fama que tenia el Uchiha, Sakura había escuchado que era muy bueno así que sabia que si lo dejaba ir no podría encontrar a un mejor protector y si se preguntan por que Sasuke no renunciaba, la razón era tambien muy simple no solo la paga era muy buena sino que tambien Tsunade le dijo que este era un caso importante y podía causar que lo ascendieran si lograba detener a quienes perseguían a Sakura.

Paso un mes desde que se conocieron como siempre Sakura estaba pegada al monitor en la oficina que antes le pertenecía a su padre, Sasuke veía las nuevas amenazas que habían llegado intentando descifrar el misterio, pero era inútil.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Sakura, de algo se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo, no podía negarlo Sakura era la niña mas molesta, mimada y fastidiosa del mundo, creía que todo giraba a su alrededor, pero tenia que admitir que sabia como manejar una empresa. Algo que no le agradaba era que ella se quedaba hasta muy tarde trabajando, descansaba muy poco, pero por que? No era necesario hacer todo lo que ella hacia que trataba de probar? Pregunta que rondaba por su mente mientras la observaba. Tuvo que distraerse por el molesto sonido del teléfono…

**Sakura**: moshi moshi! Habla Sakura

**Xx:** hola como estas?!

**Sakura:** Hinata amiga!!! Estoy bien y tu?

**Hinata:** muy bien también, oye se que estas ocupada pero quiero invitarte a salir esta noche, hace un buen rato que no nos vemos

**Sakura**: lo siento Hinata tengo mucho trabajo

**Hinata:** Sakura siempre dices eso, últimamente te la pasas encerrada en tu oficina, anda por favor todos los chicos y yo queremos verte

**Sakura:** esta bien a que hora nos vemos y en donde?

**Hinata**: a las 8:30 en el bar. "tokio´s rock" (jjaja no se me ocurre otra cosa)

**Sakura:** allí estaré y quienes van a ir?

**Hinata:** Shikamaru, chouji, TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Kiba y yo

**Sakura:** muy bien nos vemos al rato

**Hinata:** esta bien

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al Uchiha que seguía en silencio.

**Sakura:** Uchiha, hoy llegaremos tarde a casa saldré con unos amigos y por favor no te portes como lo hiciste con Naruto entendido

**Sasuke:** Hmp! Como quieras

**Sakura:** (pensando) _no me pudo tocar un protector más conversador…_ **Inner-Sakura:** pues no se por que te quejas esta muy guapo shanaroo!!

**Sakura:** _de que lado estas?_ **Inner-Sakura:** mmmmm que difícil decisión

**Sakura**: _no tienes remedio_

Siguió con su trabajo después de todo tenia que terminar temprano, no había visto a sus amigos desde que tomo el mando de la compañía.

Llego la hora, iban los dos en la limusina camino al bar., como siempre en silencio. Sakura se había vestido para la ocasión, con una falda negra que hacia juego con las botas altas de piel negra, una blusa blanca con escote en V y una torera negra. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla durante un rato, pero rechazaba cualquier sentimiento. Además Uchiha Sasuke no podía fijarse en una niña mimada como Sakura…o si? Noooo claro que no.!!!

El silencio se hacia incomodo así que uno decidió romper el hielo.

**Sasuke:** (mientras miraba por la ventana) oye por que trabajas tanto

**Sakura**: (sorprendida por la pregunta) eso a ti no te importa

**Sasuke**: claro que si por que de ves en cuando me gustaría ver un paisaje diferente al de tu compañía

**Sakura:** me lo suponía eres demasiado egoísta como para preocuparte por alguien

**Sasuke:** hmp! (pensando) _la verdad es que me preocupa que se exija tanto… eh? En que estoy pensando!!!!_

**Sakura:** aun así la razón no te incumbe…(susurrando) yo solo quiero que mi padre se enorgullezca de mi, su vida giraba en torno a la empresa

**Sasuke:** (quien gracias a sus buenos sentidos había logrado escuchar eso) creo que tu padre se siente orgulloso de ti, no tienes que matarte trabajando de esa manera a él no le gustaría que desperdiciaras así tu vida

**Sakura:** (ahora si muy sorprendida) eh? De verdad eres Uchiha o un impostor!!

**Sasuke**: (algo irritado) claro que soy yo, solo te digo eso por que si te matas trabajando te enfermaras y tendré que quedarme contigo!!!

**Sakura**: (con un sonrisa sincera en su rostro) arigato!!

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) hmp! Ya llegamos

**Sakura:** hai!

**Sasuke:** (pensando) _porque le dije eso???... se veía hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien sonreír así… no no no!!! Yo no puedo pensar en algo así!!!_

Ambos entraron al bar., Sakura camino hasta el fondo y en una mesa se encontraban sentados unos chicos al parecer de su edad.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!!!!! Que bueno que viniste, habías estado tan ocupada que no nos habíamos visto (dijo el animado chico mientras la abrazaba)

Sasuke en ese momento tuvo ganas de matar a ese tonto y decirle que soltara a Sakura. Pero que era eso celos!? El tenia celos?! Eso era imposible!!!

Naruto dejo de abrazar a su amiga y vio al Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

**Naruto:** hey!! Teme así que sigues trabajando para Sakura-chan no se como te soporta

**Sasuke:** (sin cambiar su expresión) cierra la boca dobe

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan dile a tu guardaespaldas de 4ª que deje de insultarme

**Sakura:** no lo haré Naruto.. Sasuke solo contesto a tu insulto, tú comenzaste,

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la chica

**Sasuke:** (pensando) _vaya que es voluble_

**Xxx**: ustedes tienen que ser siempre tan problemáticos

**Sakura**: hola!! Shikamaru tiempo sin verte

**Neji**: es extraño verte por aquí

**TenTen**: si es cierto

**Sakura**: jaja tenia ganas de relajarme un poco

**Hinata: **que bueno que viniste sakura

**Sakura: **gracias, pero Hinata dijiste que chouji y kiba vendrían

**Hinata: **chouji esta en la barra de comidas (dijo mientras señalaba al otro lado del lugar a un tipo que comía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente) y Kiba tuvo que irse porque Akamaru no tolero el ruido del lugar

**Sakura: **oh ya veo

**TenTen:** oye Sakura quien es él? (dijo señalando a nuestro guapo Uchiha)

**Sakura:** a si el es mi guardaespaldas, Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke ellos son mis amigos Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, aquel que esta comiendo aya es Chouji y bueno a Naruto ya lo conoces

Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaban miraras de odio puro el uno al otro.

Sin tomar encuentra que parecía que Naruto saltaría sobre Sasuke en cualquier momento, la noche paso tranquila, Sakura se divirtió por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre y bueno Sasuke solo se dedicaba a vigilar.

Eran como las 11:30 PM, todo tranquilo, Sakura se encontraba sentada platicando con sus amigos, no los había visto en un buen tiempo y tenían mucho de que hablar.

Sasuke simplemente observaba el panorama, y de vez en cuando veía de reojo a la pelirrosa, era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz, tal vez a había sido buena idea que fueran a ese bar., ella necesitaba despejarse después de tanto trabajo.

Sakura seguía hablando sin preocupaciones, cuando Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la jaló de forma repentina, la chica sin tener tiempo de reaccionar cayó de sentón al suelo.

**Sakura:** (molesta y sobando la parte afectada) Uchiha!!!!!! Pero que se supone que haces debes protegerme no intentar matarme!!!!!

**Naruto:** sabía que el teme no era de fiar, dattebayo!!

**Sasuke:** hmp! Cállate dobe sino fuera por mi estaría muerta (señaló hacia la silla donde había un kunai enterrado)

Sakura se puso pálida al ver que tan cerca había estado de ser atravesada por esa arma. Todos los que estaban en la mesa se alarmaron, ahora entendían porque su amiga había contratado al pelinegro. Nuestro Uchiha mientras tanto se coloco frente a la Haruno en posición de ataque, buscando por todo el lugar a un posible responsable. Entre la multitud salieron tres sujetos, vestidos de forma extraña, llevaban una mascara, y unos trajes de un color tierra (como los ninja del sonido en la serie) estaban armados con kunai, Sasuke se dio cuenta de inmediato que no se enfrentaba a asesinos normales, esos eran Shinobi, algo que le hizo preguntarse que hacia un grupo de ninjas mercenarios persiguiendo a alguien como Sakura.

**Ninja 1:** oye tú quítate de en medio buscamos a esa chica

**Ninja 2**: si te quitas te perdonaremos la vida

**Ninja 3:** sino nos veremos obligados a matarte a ti también

Sakura temblaba de miedo, eso ya no eran simples amenazas, sino que de verdad podría morir allí mismo, de hecho sino fuera por el Uchiha, ella no estaría allí. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, sus amigos estaban en su misma situación, nunca habían visto a Sasuke en acción ni siquiera Sakura, que pasaba si no era lo suficientemente bueno, esa era la pregunta que se repetía en la mente de la pelirrosa y el miedo la invadió después de esas palabras, pero vio que Sasuke simplemente sonreía de forma arrogante… que le pasaba?! Acaso estaba loco?!

**Sasuke**:( sonriendo) a simple vista puedo ver que no son criminales comunes, son ninjas…hmp! Lastima que se toparon conmigo

**Ninja 2:** veamos si peleas tan bien como hablas niño

El ninja se lanzo hacia Sasuke, con los kunai preparados para matarlo de un golpe, pero no logro nada, el chico esquivo sin dificultad, el golpe y se situó detrás del miserioso shinobi, dándole una potente patada en la espalda.

**Ninja 2:** (intentando levantarse después del golpe) como es que hiciste eso

**Sasuke**: crees que ustedes son los únicos ninjas que quedan en la actualidad, hmp! Que idiotas (saco de su traje dos kunai y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque)

**Ninja 1:** esto será interesante, veamos que tan bueno eres.

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Ambos ninjas se lanzaron contra el pelinegro, todas las personas del lugar comenzaron a salir, Sakura seguía paralizada, no solo porque se moría de miedo sino porque no podía creer lo rápido y fuerte que era el Uchiha.

Sasuke esquivaba los kunai y las shuriken de los ninjas, los utilizaba en su contra además su técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era muy buena, aquellos misteriosos shinobi estaban sorprendidos.

El tercero solo se dedicaba a observar, el momento había llegado Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra sus compañeros no tendría tiempo de salvar a Sakura esta vez, así que saco su katana y se lanzo sobre la chica.

Sasuke vio las intenciones de su oponente, comenzó a realizar sellos con las manos, creo dos clones, que se quedaron peleando con los ninjas.

Sasuke se lanzo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, logro salvar a Sakura pero el ninja había logrado herirlo en el brazo derecho.

No era una herida muy profunda pero aun así no dejaba de salir sangre. El Uchiha, tenía a Sakura en sus brazos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

**Sasuke**: estas bien?

**Sakura**: (sonrojada por la cercanía) s-si, pero tu brazo

**Sasuke:** hmp! No es nada. Ahora quédate atrás y tu dobe encárgate de ella.

Naruto estaba tan asustado y sorprendido que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke volvió al combate, ahora si luchaba contra los tres, shuriken y kunai volaban por todo el lugar, Uchiha comenzaba a cansarse, la herida le estaba causando mas problemas de los previstos, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus oponentes.

**Ninja 3:**(burlándose) que te pasa niño bonito ya te cansaste

**Ninja 1**: vaya no eres tan bueno como pareces

**Sasuke:** (molesto) veamos quien esta cansado (comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad) katon!!! Gôkakyô no jutsu!!! ( Traducción: elemento fuego!!Jutsu bola de fuego!)

Una gran llama comenzó a salir de la boca del pelinegro, los ninjas no se esperaban algo así, el fuego logro alcanzarlos causándoles heridas lo suficientemente serias para no poder seguir luchando, desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**Ninja1**: esto no se quedara así volveremos y la próxima te destruiremos niño

Sasuke tomo a Sakura en brazos de nuevo, no podían quedarse allí, los medios no tardarían en llegar y hacer su escándalo algo que no era conveniente para la misión.

Llegaron hasta donde el chofer estaba esperando, él había escuchado ruidos pero había decidido no mirar, debido al miedo, se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha herido con Sakura en brazos.

**Chofer:** joven están bien

**Sasuke**: si, tenemos que irnos directo a la mansión lo mas pronto posible

**Chofer:** lo que diga

Sasuke metió a Sakura dentro del auto, el chofer arrancó. Sakura ya estaba mas tranquila, vio como el brazo del Uchiha no dejaba de sangrar, así que tomo su chaqueta y corto un pedazo, el chico estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta hasta que la pelirrosa estaba poniendo el trozo de tela alrededor de su herida.

**Sakura:** estas seguro que no quieres que paremos en un hospital?

**Sasuke** ya te dije que estoy bien, esto es parte de mi trabajo

**Sakura:** esta bien pero llegando a casa yo te curare esa herida.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Como quieras

El auto siguió avanzando, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Sakura quería preguntarle tantas cosas al Uchiha, tambien quería agradecerle por salvarle la vida en dos ocasiones aquella noche, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

Mientras que el chico, pensaba en como descubrir el lugar al que pertenecían esos sujetos, le había sorprendido ver a otros shinobi, tenía que averiguar quienes eran y que tenía que ver Sakura en los planes.

Miro su herida ahora cubierta por el trozo de la chaqueta de Sakura, luego la miro a ella, parecía asustada… y quien no después de lo que había pasado.

**Sasuke**:(desviando la mirada) oye ya cálmate, no paso nada, además yo estoy aquí no?

**Sakura:** nunca me había pasado algo así, no puedo evitarlo, por cierto como sigue tu brazo

**Sasuke**: pero que molesta ya te dije que estoy bien

**Sakura**: si tu lo dices

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Haruno después de un día algo agitado. Sakura le pidió a sus sirvientes, un maletín de primeros auxilios y algo de agua.

Llevo a Sasuke a la sala de estar, este no dejaba de repetirle que estaba bien y que no necesitaba de las atenciones.

Pero termino por rendirse, por qué esa chica tenia que ser tan terca?...

Sakura en cambio, no tenía pensado retractarse, sentía que tenía que pagarle al chico de alguna manera por haberla salvado y claro por haber dudado de su capacidad, sabía que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado dejen sus comantarios...

hasta pronto

bye!!!!


	5. una pequeña conversación

**hola!!!**

**aki les traigo el nuevo capitulo disculpen por la tardanza...muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

**me inspiran a seguir con la historia...**

* * *

"**una pequeña conversación"**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la amplia sala de estar de la mansión Haruno, como era costumbre la chimenea estaba prendida, ya era algo tarde.

La chica había tenido que discutir un buen rato con el testarudo Uchiha para lograr que se quitara la camisa para poder curar bien esa herida, pero cuando el pelinegro decidió rendirse a la propuesta de su "fastidiosa" clienta.

Sakura se quedo en shock al ver el bien formado pecho de Uchiha, ella literalmente estaba babeando, si seguía así necesitaría un vaso!! (No es la única yo estoy igual jajaja) estuvo viéndolo un largo rato, hasta que reacciono y decidió dedicarse a curar esa herida.

Quito el trozo de tela, que por cierto estaba ya teñido de rojo, y vio que era un corte poco profundo, pero aun así tenia que ser atendido. El chico solamente la miraba con cara de fastidio, ella ya estaba acostumbrada así que lo ignoro y siguió con su tarea, comenzó a limpiar con mucho cuidado, presionando un poco de ves en cuando para que parara de sangrar. Estuvieron en completo silencio hasta que.

**Sasuke:** (con una mueca de dolor) Haruno podrías tener mas cuidado!

**Sakura:** oye hago lo que puedo, además si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de ir a un hospital no estaríamos en esta situación!!

**Sasuke:** hmp! Es por que no lo necesito, además no tenias que hacerlo tú, nadie te ha obligado

**Sakura:**( sonrojada, porque el Uchiha decía la verdad) es solo que quería agradecerte de alguna manera por haberme salvado a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado (esto ultimo lo dijo bajado la mirada)

**Sasuke:**(sorprendido por la respuesta) hmp! No tienes nada de que agradecerme, después de todo mi trabajo es protegerte a pesar de que seas una gran molestia

Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada, de todos los insultos que recibía por parte del Uchiha "molestia" era el que mas le hería, Sasuke se dio cuenta y por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba ver a esa niña triste y frágil, así que con su brazo libre levanto su rostro, para que lo viera a los ojos.

**Sasuke:** además no me importaría volver a hacerlo, luego con quien discutiré todas las mañanas

Sakura estaba sorprendida, por aquellas palabras y se había sentido feliz al escucharlas, pero por que? No eran un halago ni nada por el estilo pero la hicieron sentir feliz y tal vez tambien tenia que ver que el espacio que había entre los dos era mínimo.

**Sakura:**( algo divertida) no creo que quieras hacerlo con Hoshi

**Sasuke:** hmp! Claro que no él si tiene sentido común.

**Sakura**: (molesta) y que te hace pensar que yo no tengo sentido común?!

**Sasuke**: (con una sonrisa burlona) eres demasiado mimada para contar con esa cualidad.

**Sakura**:(suspirando) no tengo la menor idea de cómo te soporto

**Sasuke**: (sarcástico) yo tengo la misma duda…me pregunto a diario qué he hecho para merecer esto?

**Sakura: **aaa!! Eres demasiado desesperante!!!!!

**Sasuke: **hmp! Tú eres la fastidiosa

**Sakura:**(ignorando el comentario) oye siento como te he tratado hasta ahora, creo que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por algún tiempo.

**Sasuke:** si creo que tienes razón

**Sakura:** (sonrojada) oye puedo llamarte por tu nombre?, seria una forma adecuada de empezar no crees?

**Sasuke:** (tambien sonrojado) hmp! Como quieras, Haruno.

**Sakura:** gracias Sasuke-kun! Pero tambien llámame por mi nombre.

**Sasuke:** que es eso de "Sasuke-kun"?

**Sakura**: a mi me gusta como se escucha

**Sasuke:** (suspirando) como quieras…si que eres molesta

De nuevo hubo un silencio por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, hasta que Sakura decidió preguntar al Uchiha algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde la pelea.

**Sakura:** nee Sasuke-kun, como es que hiciste que saliera fuego por tu boca, o porque por unos segundos había tres como tu?

**Sasuke:**( pensando) _es algo lógico que no entienda, intentare ser claro._

-Lo que sucede es que al igual que esos sujetos que te atacaron soy un ninja

**Sakura:** un ninja?, pero ellos desaparecieron junto con los samurai hace mucho tiempo

**Sasuke:** si la mayoría de los practicantes del ninjutsu murieron, pero algunos grupos siguieron practicándolo y lo pasaron de generación en generación. Sakura en la agencia de Konoha, todos somos Shinobi solo que no podemos usar las técnicas ninja a menos que sea necesario. Pero creo que has tenido suerte de conseguir la dirección de nuestra agencia, un guardaespaldas común no habría durado ni 5 segundos frente a esos sujetos, es extraño, tenemos que averiguar quienes son y que quieren es raro ver shinobi, fuera de la agencia.

**Sakura:** oh ya veo, pero sabes después de hoy confió en ti Sasuke-kun (dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa)

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) claro soy el mejor de la agencia

**Sakura:** engreído

**Sasuke:** mimada

Sakura estaba vendando en brazo del Uchiha, vaya que se notaba que hacia ejercicio, ella se sentía muy feliz no entendía por que el solo echo de estar allí con él le gustaba, por primera ves en mucho tiempo ya no se sentía sola.

El Uchiha pensaba mas o menos lo mismo que la chica, solo que el aun no entendía el como con una simple sonrisa ella había logrado hacer que se sonrojara y desde cuando le permitía a alguien que lo llamara "Sasuke-kun"?!

**Sasuke:** y donde aprendiste técnicas de primeros auxilios no creo que en la universidad a la que asististe te los hayan dado.

**Sakura:** bueno es solo que ella me lo enseño (bajando un poco la mirada)

**Sasuke:** ella? A quien te refieres

**Sakura:** (con una fingida sonrisa) a nadie… no tiene mucha importancia

**Sasuke:** algunas veces puedes llegar a ser muy rara

**Sakura**: tú no eres muy normal jaja

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Así después de algunos minutos Sakura termino de vendar la herida del pelinegro, eran como la 1:30 AM tenían que descansar.

**Sakura:** listo creo que así esta mejor, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar hoy no fue un muy buen día… (Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida)

**Sasuke:** (algo apenado) emm.. Haruno..Digo Sakura..Gracias (esto lo dijo muy bajo pero la pelirrosa logro escucharlo)

**Sakura:**(sonriendo) de nada te dije que era para agradecerte

**Sasuke:** esta bien, ahora creo que iré a dormir

**Sakura:** si, yo tambien

Salieron de la sala hacia el pasillo, y apareció Hoshi

**Hoshi:** ya se encuentra bien joven?

**Sasuke:** hmp! Solo eran exageraciones de la fastidiosa de Sakura

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! No soy fastidiosa

**Sasuke:** lo que digas

**Hoshi:( **pensando) _"Sasuke-kun"…"Sakura" desde cuando tanta confianza…_

**Sakura: **por cierto Hoshi podrías cancelar todas mi actividades de mañana creo que me vendría bien un descanso

**Hoshi: **lo que diga señorita

**Sasuke: **vaya eso si que me sorprende… debiste asustarte mucho, una adicta al trabajo como tu no cancela tan fácil

**Sakura**: lo hago solo porque si atacan de nuevo no podrás hacer bien tu trabajo con ese brazo

**Sasuke**: hmp!

**Sakura:** bien ya tengo sueño me voy a dormir

**Sasuke:** yo tambien

**Hoshi**: que descansen

**Sasu/saku:** gracias

Los dos subieron las escaleras, sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo pasillo, la primera era la de Sakura.

**Sakura**: bien yo aquí me quedo, buenas noches Sasuke-kun y gracias de nuevo

**Sasuke**: hmp! Buenas noches… Sakura.

La chica entro a su habitación, el pelinegro camino unos metros hasta llegar a su habitación, se cambio y se puso su ropa para dormir, se tiro en la cama y comenzó a pensar.

**Sasuke:** (pensando) _por que estoy así… me siento tranquilo y feliz…todo por culpa de esa niña mimada… no esto no es posible debe ser el cansancio. Aunque me gusta su nueva actitud, cuando es amable se ve muy linda, en especial cuando sonríe…que pero en que estoy pensando?!? Este tipo de pensamientos están prohibidos!!!_

Así el Uchiha se durmió intentando luchar contra los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en su duro y frió corazón.

Mientras con Sakura, ella tambien se había puesto su pijama, estaba recostada en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido ese día en especial durante su conversación con el Uchiha.

**Sakura:** _(pensando) que es esto por que de repente le tengo tanta confianza…_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: viste cuando se quito la camisa…Shanaroo es tan guapo!!!!!_

_**Sakura**__: tú no ayudas mucho_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: admítelo casi te desmayas cuando lo viste_

_**Sakura:**__ si pero…es solo atracción física_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: si tu lo dices…pero que te pongas feliz con un simple gracias sigue siendo atracción física??_

_**Sakura**__: aaaaa ya cállate tu solo haces que me confunda mas!!!_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: no puedes callarme porque yo estoy dentro de ti jaja_

_**Sakura**__: maldición_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: yo creo que estas empezando a sentir algo por "Sasuke-kun"_

_**Sakura**__: son solo imaginaciones tuyas_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ lo que digas… tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que tengo razón_

_**Sakura**__: es solo que no me explico porque a su lado actuó distinta, lo hago sin la apariencia de chica ruda, siento que puedo hablar con él siendo como soy._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: y dices que no sientes nada por él? Ja eso si que es confuso_

_**Sakura:**__ tal vez solo lo veo como un amigo_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: no lo creo con Naruto no actúas así…por que jamas has dicho "Naruto-kun" jaja desde cuando te gusta usar el "-kun"_

_**Sakura:**__ bu-bueno es que me gusta como se escucha eso es todo._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: no te escuchaste muy segura_

_**Sakura**__: sabes ya basta lograste confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba, quiero dormir!!_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ como quieras._

Así la chica después de una terrible discusión con su "molesto" inner se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente estaba soleado y soplaba una fresca brisa. La pelirrosa se había despertado de muy buen humor, ya había olvidado lo que era levantarse sin la prisa de llegar a tiempo a la empresa, iba a disfrutar mucho ese día. Se despertó relativamente tarde, bajo a desayunar y se encontró el pelinegro sentado esperando su desayuno, sonrió de forma inevitable.

**Sakura:** buenos días Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:(** sin mirarla) buenos días…eres algo perezosa

**Sakura:** lo que pasa es que tu no sabes como disfrutar un día libre…por cierto como esta tu brazo?

**Sasuke:** hmp! Bien una simple herida no puede detener al gran Sasuke Uchiha

**Sakura:** tu arrogancia me indica que ya estas mejor jaja

**Sasuke:(**con una sonrisa casi imperceptible) creo que si

Estuvieron "conversando", bueno mas bien Sakura intentaba sacarle platica al Uchiha sin mucho éxito, siempre recibía como respuesta monosílabos o el clásico "hmp!".

Después de desayunar la chica se dispuso a disfrutar de su día libre, con un inexpresivo pelinegro atrás. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando llego Hoshi.

**Hoshi:** disculpe, pero la señorita Hyuuga le llama por teléfono (le entrego el aparato)

**Sakura**: bien gracias Hoshi…

**Hoshi:** me retiro (hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue)

**Sakura:** Hinata hola! Que sucede?

**Hinata: **Sakura… estas bien? Que fue todo eso que paso ayer? Uchiha esta bien?

**Sakura: **Hinata, no te preocupes ambos estamos bien y es una larga historia como para contarla, así que te parece si vienes hoy por la tarde a mi casa y hablamos mas tranquilamente.

**Hinata** me alegro que estén bien, y me parece una gran idea, pero pueden ir los chicos…ellos tambien están preocupados.

**Sakura**: me parece perfecto los espero hoy en la tarde.

**Hinata**: entonces hasta luego

**Sakura**: adiós

Sakura colgó y le ordeno a Hoshi que preparara todo para cuando llegaran sus amigos, Sasuke quien había escuchado la conversación, tenia una cara de fastidiado y fruncía el seño mas de lo normal.

**Sasuke:** _(pensando) ese estupido dobe va a venir hoy…aunque aun no entiendo porque me molesta tanto hmp! Si no es mas que un tonto.._

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun estas bien?

**Sasuke: **(saliendo de sus pensamientos) por supuesto, porque preguntas

**Sakura: **es que parecías más molesto de lo normal

**Sasuke**: es solo tu imaginación

**Sakura**: hoy van a venir mis amigos…Hinata dice que están preocupados crees que sea conveniente decirles todo.

**Sasuke**: hmp! Como quieras. Aunque tal ves seria bueno que ocultaras lo que te conté de los ninjas de la actualidad, eso es algo que muy pocos saben.

**Sakura**: si tienes razón.

La mañana pasó rápido, los amigos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a llegar, estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa en unos de los jardines de la mansión, estaban impacientes por saber que había pasado la noche anterior.

Naruto buscaba con la mirada al Uchiha pero al parecer no estaba con la pelirrosa.

**Naruto: **_(enojado, pensando) lo sabia ese teme es un cobarde lo mas probable es que renuncio por lo que paso ayer._

En eso el Uchiha salio por la puerta, como siempre con esa expresión seria e imponente, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, se coloco tras Sakura.

**Sasuke: **Sakura tengo que salir por un rato…deje la casa vigilada así que no tienes por que preocuparte, no tardare mucho, además es algo importante.

**Sakura: **(algo extrañada) esta bien pero a donde vas Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** te lo diré cuando vuelva

**Sakura**: bueno esta bien.

Sasuke se fue sin importarle las miradas de los amigos de Sakura. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por varias razones. La primera: la chica y su guarda espaldas no habían discutido para nada, segunda: desde cuando tanta confianza entre los dos?.

Naruto estaba demasiado furioso, ese Teme como se había ganado la confianza de Sakura-chan?

Sakura mientras tanto pensaba en que su conversación con el chico había resultado, eso la hacia sonreír de manera inevitable. Pero tambien tenia curiosidad por saber a donde había ido el misterioso pelinegro.

Allí se encontraban Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru esperando que su amiga les contara que había pasado en el bar, pero ellos tambien querían saber como de un día para otro la relación entre esos dos había dado un giro tan radical.

Definitivamente tenían mucho que preguntar…algo que no importaba ya que ellos tenían mucho tiempo para escuchar.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les hay gustado el capitulo... intentare continuar pronto dejen sus comentarios y nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo

bye!!!!


	6. un misterio por resover

hola!!!!

como he tenido algo de tiempo libre logre termimar el capitulo antes de lo planeado jaja espero les guste y por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SAMA! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Un misterio por resolver"**

Un guapo pelinegro conducía por las llenas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, gente que iba y venía, niños con sus madres, en resumen un día normal en aquella ciudad, el chico manejaba un brillante deportivo color plata, que había tomado de la enorme cochera de la casa de su clienta. Sasuke no veía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor iba totalmente concentrado en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el ataque pero en especial en esos extraños sujetos, resultaron ser shinobi, además que su mirada reflejaba maldad pura no les había importado que la gente inocente en aquel lugar pudiera salir lastimada con tal de cumplir con su objetivo. Su objetivo ese era otro asunto, que hacían sujetos tan peligrosos como esos persiguiendo a Sakura? Su compañía no tenía ningún tipo de antecedentes o problemas, Makoto Haruno era conocido por su honor y por la limpieza y honestidad con la que manejaba todos los negocios. Entonces que enemigos podría tener Sakura? Mientras pensaba en eso su mente le jugo un mal truco al Uchiha ya que con solo recordar el nombre de aquella chica una imagen se formo en su cabeza, una imagen de la noche anterior, la pelirrosa sonriendo mientras le agradecía por haberla salvado, esa sonrisa con solo pensar en ella se ponía feliz y se sonrojaba de forma inevitable.

Pero que le ocurría él era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los guardaespaldas mas reconocidos del país, él no podía sentir nada por sus clientes y menos si su cliente era una niña pelirrosa, mimada, mandona, gruñona, molesta, histérica, linda, dulce, con una sonrisa y ojos incomparables…. Pero que?! No él no podía pensar así de ella, no nunca, no podía permitirse sentir amor, no de nuevo, tenía que dejar de pensar en la oji-verde aunque pareciera imposible tenia que hacerlo.

Se detuvo ya que un molesto semáforo estaba en luz roja, en ese momento miro su brazo, una muy pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, debía admitirlo ella sabía bien lo que hacía gracias a sus atenciones la herida estaba sanando rápido, se preguntaba quien le enseño a hacerlo pero recordó que al preguntarle se puso muy triste, otra cosa que quería saber por que se había puesto así con una simple pregunta?... De nuevo arranco el auto metido en sus pensamientos.

**Sasuke:**_(pensando) debo sacármela de la cabeza, hmp! Ahora estoy preocupado, no me gusto haberla dejado, pero esto es también por su seguridad, tenía que hacerlo, pero por que me preocupo, ella no representa nada para mi!!_

El chico llego al fin a su destino, un enorme edificio situado en las afueras de la ciudad, nada más y nada menos que la Agencia Konoha. El motivo por el que estaba allí tenia que pedir un consejo a Tsunade, eso no era un caso común si no estaban alerta esos sujetos podían regresar y terminar con Sakura. Y Uchiha Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a fallar una misión, nunca había sucedido y no pensaba comenzar ahora, solo porque los tipos eran fuertes, él nunca huía de nada.

Entro al lugar, desde que había conocido a Sakura no había vuelto a pisar la agencia, al verlo el personal lo saludaba con entusiasmo en especial las chicas a las cuales el Uchiha les hacia caso omiso. Sin importarle lo que pensaran de él siguió con su camino directo al ascensor, la oficina de Tsunade se encontraba en el décimo y ultimo piso del lugar.

Llego y se topo con Shizune quien estaba muy sorprendida de verlo allí.

**Shizune: **Uchiha-san que gusto verlo, se le ofrece algo?

**Sasuke**: se encuentra Tsunade-sama?

**Shizune**: si, le avisare que esta aquí, espere un segundo.

Luego de algunos minutos Sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina de su jefa, como de costumbre la rubia con una copa de sake en la mano, algo que no sorprendió al pelinegro.

Tsunade miraba algo curiosa a Sasuke, él no solía presentarse sin avisar.

**Sasuke:** al parecer todo sigue igual aquí, hmp! Nada cambia Tsunade-sama (dijo de forma monótona)

**Tsunade:** Tsunade-sama jaja tu nunca me llamas así…dime que es lo que quieres Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Nada se te escapa vieja, estoy aquí por que creo que te interesara saber que Sakura Haruno es perseguida por Shinobi.

**Tsunade:** (escupiendo el sake) que!!!!!! Eso es imposible!!!

**Sasuke:** pues es la verdad justo ayer por la noche fuimos atacados en el bar "Tokio´s rock" esos sujetos eran fuertes y me sorprendió mucho que pudieran utilizar jutsus, además su misión era acabar con Sakura, logre hacer que se retiraran, pero se que regresaran, y también se que alguien los esta controlando.Estoy aquí para solicitar tu concejo, como Hokage de la Agencia Shinobi de Konoha debes saber como reaccionar.

**Tsunade:** (seria) hiciste bien en pedir mi consejo, al parecer yo tenia razón y el destino trajo a esa chica hasta aquí, tus ordenes son claras protégela a toda costa, nosotros mandaremos un escuadrón ANBU a investigar a esos sujetos y Sasuke si es necesario, no dudes en usar el arma secreta…tienes mi permiso, esta misión ha subido de rango C a rango A, ten mucho cuidado, ahora mas que nunca debes protegerla y estar a su lado, te quedo claro?

**Sasuke**: si…no dejare que esos ninja se acerquen a Sakura, yo nunca fallo una misión y eso lo sabes vieja.

**Tsunade: **(molesta) Uchiha!! Mas respeto y dime algo desde cuando es "Sakura"… no sueles tener mucha confianza con tus clientes.

**Sasuke: **(desviando la mirada) es tan fastidiosa que me ha insistido que la llame por su nombre…hmp!

**Tsunade**: si tu lo dices…retírate ya tienes tus ordenes, debes quedarte a su lado.

**Sasuke**:( saliendo de la habitación) eso lo se.

Tsunade se quedo sola de nuevo en aquella enorme oficina tomo un poco de sake, vaya que lo necesitaba la noticia de esos misteriosos Shinobi la había alterado, solo había unos cuantos grupos Shinobi, y todos estaban en Konoha, bueno casi todos había uno que se había rehusado a proteger a las personas y se había separado, acaso sería ese? No, eso no era imposible, pero tenía que resolver el misterio y hasta el momento esa era su única teoría. Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

**Tsunade**: (suspirando) se que has estado allí todo el tiempo, sal de allí tenemos que hablar Jiraiya…

De la ventana salió un hombre que ya parecía entrado en edad, cabello blanco y piel morena, que parecía ser muy alegre.

**Jiraiya:** estas pensando lo mismo que yo…esos Shinobi pueden ser de…

**Tsunade**:( interrumpiendo) yo también lo pensé pero debemos estar seguros, tu eres muy bueno reuniendo información, tendrás a tu cargo un escuadrón ANBU, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas.

**Jiraiya:** esta bien, en ese caso me retiro.

El peliblanco salio por la misma puerta por la que antes había salido Sasuke, la rubia volvió a tomar un largo sorbo de sake, si esto seguía así terminaría loca y que mejor que el dulce sake, para calmarse un poco?...

Sasuke volvió a subir al auto y comenzó su camino a la mansión Haruno, estaba demasiado desesperado la mirada de Tsunade no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, todo eso debía ser importante para que la rubia le dejara usar el arma secreta, eso le traía un mal presentimiento. Acelero más; por alguna razón le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de la pelirrosa y pensar que estaba sin protección hacia que su desesperación creciera.

**Sasuke: **_(pensando) que me pasa? No debería preocuparme tanto…definitivamente esta misión me esta afectando mas de lo que debería_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Haruno, una chica de ojos jade conversaba con sus amigos en uno de los enormes jardines de su "humilde" hogar. La conversación parecía seria después de todo ninguno reía y la única que hablaba era la oji-verde.

**Sakura**: y eso es todo…

Todos sus amigos tardaron un poco en reaccionar…después de todo la narración de Sakura era muy extraña, bueno además de que la chica había ocultado la detalles que ella y Sasuke habían creído necesarios, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo hasta que Neji decidió hablar un poco.

**Neji**: si lo que dices es cierto alguien quiere asesinarte, eso no se escucha a diario ahora entiendo porque Uchiha esta aquí.

**Naruto**: baah! Ese teme no sabe hacer nada lo de ayer fue suerte…no se como Sakura-chan lo puede tener aquí.

**TenTen:** pues yo creo que mientes Naruto, Uchiha demostró que no por nada lo consideran el mejor.

**Naruto:** tonterías.

**Hinata:** (se sonrojo, como cada ves que hablaba con el rubio) yo creo que TenTen-chan tiene razón Na-Naruto-kun

**Shikamaru:** pero que vida tan problemática tienes Haruno.

**Chouji:** yo creo que debes estar angustiada y la mejor manera de calmarte siempre es la comida.

**Todos** (caída al estilo anime)

**Kiba** Akamaru y yo creemos que tuviste suerte de que ese tal Uchiha resultara ser tan bueno.

**Naruto**: que no saben hacer mas que halagar a ese teme (dijo molesto)

**Shikamaru:** ese "teme" como tu lo llamas salvo a nuestra amiga…le debemos algo de respeto

**Sakura**: él tiene razón, Sasuke-kun merece respeto, deberías intentar llevarte mejor con él Naruto.

**Naruto**:(ofendido) yo?! Llevarme bien con ese teme jamás!!... espera desde cuando es "Sasuke-kun"?!

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada para que nadie lo notara…Naruto podía ser muy despistado pero cuando se trataba de Sakura podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

El comentario de Uzumaki despertó la curiosidad del resto de los presentes después de todo Sakura "la superficial" Haruno no llamaba con tanta confianza a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos mas cercanos, el "-kun" se escuchaba extraño saliendo de sus labios y mas cuando iba acompañando al nombre de cierto Uchiha que supuestamente la pelirrosa no soportaba, pero como he dicho eso era una suposición.

**Tenten**: (voz picara) con que "Sasuke-kun", Uzumaki tiene razón desde cuando tanta confianza.

**Neji: **cierto creí que no se soportaban

**Naruto**: (intentando en vano no sonar celoso) que ha hecho ese teme para ganarse de esa manera tu confianza.

**Sakura**:( sin saber que decir) bu-bueno es que él me salvo ayer y le propuse que como vamos a trabajar juntos que debíamos llevarnos mejor.

_**Inner-Sakura**__: esa ni tu te la creíste!!!!_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) cállate se supone que tu me apoyas_!!!

**Hinata:** mmm si tú lo dices, pero no creo que eso sea un motivo muy lógico para llamarlo así

**Kiba:** Akamaru y yo estamos de acuerdo con Hinata

**Sakura:** (nerviosa) lo que sucede es que lo hago para que…emm para que él se de cuenta que la tregua va enserio y así pueda dedicarse única y exclusivamente a protegerme…si es por eso jeje no se por que arman tanto escándalo…

_**Inner-Sakura**__: no eres muy buena mintiendo Shanaroo!!_

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) ya cállate!!!!_

**Shikamaru:** que problemático, ya decía yo que tenias una razón para llamarlo así, Haruno Sakura hace lo que es conveniente para ella.

**Chouji:** si es cierto, pero nunca llega hasta tales extremos…(tomando una bandeja con botana) que rico!!

**Naruto**:(pensando) _Sakura-chan nunca me ha llamado como llama a ese teme, si no fuera porque es el único que puede protegerla yo ya me abría encargado de que nunca mas estuviera cerca de mi Sakura-chan dattebayo!!_

**Neji:** es tarde y creo que debemos irnos, hasta luego Sakura.

**Hinata:** mi primo tiene razón, adiós.

**Shika/Cho/kiba**: sayonnara!

**Tenten:(** se acerca para abrazarla) hasta luego…(susurrándole al oído) que te vaya bien con tu "Sasuke-kun"

**Sakura**: él no es nada mió.

**Tenten**: repítelo hasta que te lo creas…adiós

**Sakura**:(ignorando el comentario) adiós

**Naruto**:( abrazándola) adiós! Sakura-chan luego te invitare a comer un delicioso plato de ramen jaja y si ese teme te hace daño dime y le daré su merecido dattebayo!

**Sakura**: (gota en la cabeza) jeje como tu digas Naruto.

Los chicos abandonaron la casa, ella volvió a quedarse sola, era extraño se había acostumbrado tanto a ser vigilada por el Uchiha que ahora se sentía sola sin su presencia, estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón que estaba en el balcón principal de la mansión se encontraba observando un punto indefinido en el espacio su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, una parte de ella intentaba saber porque se sentía rara sin el pelinegro y otra intentaba no preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba por que Uchiha no había regresado.

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) a donde habrá ido?_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: estas preocupada?_

_**Sakura**__: claro que no solo tengo curiosidad._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: tal vez engañas a nuestros amigos pero a mi no jaja _

_**Sakura**__: sabes que no tengo humor de discutir contigo._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: que carácter…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico conducía desesperado por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, su plática con Tsunade lo había retrasado mas de la cuenta y el estupido tráfico no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Era algo tarde, tenía hambre y para empeorar las cosas no le gustaba haber dejado a la chica tanto tiempo y menos ahora que sabía que los sujetos que la perseguían podía estar trabajando para alguien mas poderoso de lo que parecía…para que la vieja hubiera puesto a investigar a dos escuadrones ANBU eso era grave, y aun que no quisiera admitirlo le preocupaba esa chica.

Había estado todo el día pensando en su seguridad y no como parte de su trabajo sino porque se sentía angustiado por no saber como estaba…hmp!! Que estaba sucediendo!? Él era Uchiha Sasuke un "témpano de hielo" andante como era eso que ahora de la nada sintiera la necesidad de proteger a una niña y para colmo una niña mimada eso si debía ser una broma. El cocinero le estaba poniendo droga a la comida esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría al pelinegro que se negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia Sakura.

Al fin pudo ver al final de la calle la mansión y se podía ver que todo estaba como lo había dejado, suspiro aliviado, estaciono el auto; Hoshi le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

**Hoshi: **joven Uchiha que bueno que regreso.

**Sasuke**: (intentando en vano sonar indiferente) hmp!...donde esta Sakura.

**Hoshi**: ella se encuentra en la terraza principal, sus amigos acaban de irse hace poco debe estar descansando.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la terraza tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien para sentirse tranquilo, la razón no la sabia, simplemente iba siguiendo sus instintos. Llego al lugar que le había indicado Hoshi, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, ella no lo noto, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamiento viendo al vacío, simplemente se veía hermosa antes de anunciar su llegada el chico se quedo mirándola un rato, eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre…pero no podía evitarlo. Luego de unos minutos él volvió en si.

**Sasuke**: ya estoy aquí.

Sakura al escuchar la voz del pelinegro volteo y allí estaba el en el marco de la puerta, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su típica expresión de "a mi no me importa nada" misma expresión que lo hacia ver demasiado guapo…

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun tardaste más de lo que imaginaba.

**Sasuke**:(sentándose a su lado) hmp! Es solo que el asunto se alargo un poco y el maldito tráfico, las calles son un caos.

**Sakura:** (veía divertida, el ceño fruncido del chico) jeje ya veo, pero dime a donde fuiste?

**Sasuke:** vaya eres demasiado curiosa.

**Sakura**: (haciendo berrinche) no es cierto, además tú me dijiste que me lo dirías cuando regresaras… ahora dime.

**Sasuke**: si no hay más remedio esta bien. Fui a la Agencia de Konoha…(al ver la confusión en la cara de la pelirrosa continuo) tenía que pedir consejo, a decir verdad es la primera ves que veo shinobi tan fuertes en una mision así que tenía que avisarle a Tsunade para que me dijera que debo hacer.

**Sakura:** y que te dijo? Es algo grave? (esto último lo dijo con miedo)

**Sasuke**: la verdad si, ella se sorprendió…me dio instrucciones de protegerte las 24 horas del día e incluso ha mandado a dos escuadrones ANBU a investigar, eso es algo que indica que esto es serio.

**Sakura**: ANBU?

**Sasuke:** quiere decir Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai ( traducción: fuerza militar especializada en tácticas de eliminación) son llamados solo cuando se necesita recaudar información que tiene de por medio enemigos peligrosos en extremo..

**Sakura: **(bajando la mirada) y todo eso por mi…vaya eso significa que de verdad estoy en problemas…

**Sasuke**: (_pensando) pero como odio verla así tan frágil…(_intentando sonar normal) hmp! No debes preocuparte los ANBU nunca fallan y además yo jamás fallo una misión y mi misión actual es protegerte y créeme cuando te digo que lo haré con mi vida… así que deja de angustiarte (lo dijo desviando la mirada para disimular su sonrojo)

Sakura estaba sorprendía con esas palabras "te protegeré con mi vida"…la frase daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra ves, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sentía tranquila, segura con esas simples palabras, y sin pensar la oji-verde abrazo al pelinegro, este estaba sumamente sorprendido pero no hizo nada por apartarla ya que una calida sensación en su pecho lo obligo a querer quedarse así un poco mas, siguiendo ese deseo correspondió el abrazo, no con la misma intensidad de la chica pero correspondió a fin de cuentas, se quedaron así un tiempo, hasta que ambos regresaron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron muy sonrojados evitando mirarse a la cara.

**Sakura:** (sonrojada) lo..lo siento es solo que estoy algo asustada y no pensé lo que hacía, y gracias por tus palabras me siento mejor Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** (levemente sonrojado) es-esta bien… es algo normal que sientas miedo y no tienes que agradecer nada yo solo hago mi trabajo…tengo hambre te parece si bajamos a cenar?

**Sakura**: si esta bien.

Ambos bajaron a cenar y para sorpresa de Hoshi y de Touya, la pareja no hablo durante la cena, los dos estaban demasiado avergonzados pero en especial confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar…había sido un simple abrazo que tenía de malo? Nada… pero lo que sintieron mientras estuvieron así eso si era algo extraño para ambos.

Terminaron y decidieron irse a dormir, no dijeron nada solo un "buenas noches" y ambos se separaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la habitación de Sakura

La pelirrosa había decidido bañarse, el agua caliente siempre la relajaba no solo estaba muy asustada por el asunto de esos sujetos, la Agencia los consideraba peligrosos y eso la aterraba, pero lo que en realidad la tenia sumamente confundida era ese abrazo, no solo no sabía por que lo había echo sino que eso que sintió la calidez, la seguridad y esa sensación de felicidad…todo eso con un simple abrazo; nunca había sentido algo parecido y para colmo el Uchiha le había correspondido otro factor que agregar a la lista.

Se encontraba sumergida en la tina, algunas burbujas a su alrededor, su cabeza recargada hacia atrás y su mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del techo.

**Sakura:**_(pensando) aaaa!! Que son todas estas sensaciones…en primer lugar por que lo abrase!!?!_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ no te hagas la tonta querías hacerlo además lo disfrutaste y no puedes decir que no es cierto._

_**Sakura:**__ bien tú ganas si me gusto y mucho pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta de porque sentía deseos de hacerlo?!_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ te lo he dicho muchas veces pero tu nunca me haces caso shanaroo!!_

_**Sakura**__: eh? De que hablas._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: vaya que eres despistada…le estas tomando cariño a Sasuke-kun y no exactamente un cariño de amigos._

_**Sakura**__: tú estas loca…eso no puede ser posible._

_**Inner-sakura**__: aaaa!!! Hasta cuando me vas a hacer caso…sabes que si quieres sigue engañándote tarde o temprano por muy despistada que seas te darás cuanta que tengo razón shanaroo!!_

Eso dio por terminada la discusión con su "yo" interno, Sakura sumergió su cara en el agua, lo necesitaba estaba aun mas confundida que antes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación de Sasuke

El chico estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados recordando una y otra vez la conversación de la noche anterior y el abrazo que solo unos momentos antes había compartido con la "molesta" de Sakura como él le decía.

Aquella necesidad de verla feliz, de protegerla y de saber que estaba bien había crecido en las últimas semanas en especial con los últimos sucesos ocurridos entre los dos.

Aquel abrazo lo había confundido, él no recordaba haber sentido algo parecido, esa calidez que invadió su cuerpo en ese momento y ese incontenible deseo de corresponder el gesto era algo que el Uchiha no se explicaba.

**Sasuke**_: (pensando) Sakura que es lo que me estas haciendo? Porque a tu lado me siento tan completo? Hmp! Es algo que nunca había sentido…pero es agradable._

Sasuke se quedo dormido y por primera vez en años una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina

**Touya**: que les pasara a esos dos?

**Hoshi**: creo que comienzan a entenderse.

**Touya**:( no muy convencido) eso parece

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una oficina alejada de allí.

**Tsunade**_: (pensando con su inseparable copa de sake en la mano) con que Sakura… al parecer esta misión es la que por fin le abrirá los ojos a Uchiha y destruirá ese muro de hielo alrededor de su corazón… y todo gracias a esa niña, espero estar en lo cierto él ya ha sufrido demasiado…._

* * *

bueno eso es todo por ahora la verdan no se cuando podre poner el sigueinte capitulo intentare que sea lo mas pronto posible...

sigan dejando sus reviews y gracias por al apoyo...

_bye!!!  
_


	7. una nueva molestia

**hola!!!!!**

**siento el retraso jaja he estado algo ocupada...pero no importa aqui esta la continuacion, espero les guste..**

* * *

"**una nueva molestia"**

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente y la relación de Sakura y Sasuke era mas estrecha, la "tregua" estaba funcionando aunque de ves en cuando seguían peleando. Esos extraños shinobi no habían aparecido de nuevo, pero tanto Sasuke como Tsunade, en la agencia seguían investigando, el pelinegro no se separaba nunca de Sakura y Tsunade tenía ANBU al mando de Jiraiya que investigaban por toda la ciudad pero no encontraban nada.

Sakura en cambio había seguido con su vida en la empresa ya no se excedía tanto trabajando, eso alegraba mucho al Uchiha claro que él no lo admitía pero gracias a que ella ya no se encerraba todo el día en la empresa la veía sonreír mas seguido cosa que le encantaba…espera desde cuando él pensaba algo así?! Tal ves estar tanto tiempo con esa "molestia", como él le decía, lo afectaba mas de lo que él se daba cuenta o mas bien dicho mas de lo que él quería aceptar, el echo de que se derritiera con una sonrisa o una mirada no era normal!!!

Los pensamientos de la pelirrosa no estaban muy alejados de los de su guardaespaldas, durante ese tiempo le había tomado cariño y mucha confianza, ella se sentía muy segura a su lado incluso llegaba a confíale su vida a ese chico que en un principio no soportaba, pero lo mas extraño era que cuando estaban solos ella no podía articular palabra sin sonrojarse, se ponía nerviosa cuando él la miraba a los ojos, ella se perdía en esas orbes azabaches, pero aun no entendía la razón, o tal vez no quería hacerle caso a su inner que se la pasaba diciendo "tonterías", no era posible que se estuviera enamorando de Uchiha Sasuke o si!?...no!!! Claro que no su inner estaba loca esa era la explicación que ella encontraba más lógica.

En ese momento iban los dos en el auto de la familia, regresaban a la mansión después de un día normal en la compañía Haruno, ambos callados, la verdad era que sus conversaciones no eran muy largas y menos cuando se encontraban solos debido a la fría actitud de Sasuke y al nerviosismo "inexplicable" que atacaba a la oji-verde cada ves que se encontraba con él.

Llegaron a la mansión, todo era normal Sakura se encontraba viendo una película en el centro de entretenimiento de la casa, Uchiha solo la vigilaba desde otro sillón.

Hoshi llego con el teléfono, se lo entrego a Sakura al parecer era alguien importante porque la pelirrosa abrió lo ojos como platos cuando su sirviente le dijo de quien se trataba, ella tomo el aparato y converso un largo rato con la otra persona, Sasuke solo observaba con detenimiento la escena, ya que ella parecía demasiado feliz hablando con esa persona, no era Hinata de eso estaba seguro, la Hyuuga era muy tímida era ilógico que tuviera con conversación tan animada como aquella. Entonces el chico le vino una desagradable idea que tal si era ese dobe? Aquel rubio era muy alegre e hiperactivo, tan solo pensar que ese tonto podía hacer que Sakura se pusiera tan feliz lo hacia morirse de celos, no sabia por que pero no lo gustaba para nada que el rubio estuviera cerca de su clienta.

El chico dejo de fruncir el ceño cuando escucha que Sakura le decía "amiga" a la otra persona, por lo menos no era ese dobe ni tampoco otro hombre que intentara quitarle lo que era suyo…..que!? Sakura no era suya!! Ellos no eran nada!! Como es que estaba pensando en eso!? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, el estrés ya hacia que pensara en tonterías o eso decía el Uchiha para ignorar esos pensamientos, desvió la mirada aun tenia curiosidad de saber quien era pero si seguía viendo a la fastidiosa de Sakura su mente seguiría jugándole trucos no muy agradables.

Después de una hora de estar hablando la pelirrosa colgó el teléfono, estaba muy feliz se notaba por la linda sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en su mirada, el Uchiha la miraba extrañado y como si ella estuviera leyendo su mente comenzó a hablar.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun mañana vamos a ir a recoger a alguien muy importante al aeropuerto!!

**Sasuke**: hmp! Alguno de los raros inversionistas que contratas.

**Sakura: **no jaja ella es muy importante para mi no tiene nada que ver con trabajo y porque mis inversionistas son raros?

**Sasuke: **hmp! Ese tal Lee y su "poder de la juventud" es el mas claro ejemplo, esta enamorado de su profesor de la universidad, ese si que es raro.

**Sakura**: Lee-san solo siente admiración por Gai-sensei.

**Sasuke:** cierto olvidaba que el idiota grita a los cuatro vientos "amo a mi bella flor de cerezo" (dijo imitando a Lee)

**Sakura:** (riendo por la actuación del chico) jajaja Sasuke-kun eres muy malo

**Sasuke:** no soy malo solo digo la verdad.

**Sakura:** Lee-san es una buena persona.

**Sasuke:** claro si te gustan raros con cejas pobladas, si tanto te agrada por que no sales con ese tipo (esto último con un toque de celos en su voz)

**Sakura**: a mi no me gusta Lee-san, es solo un amigo, alucinas Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Siguieron con la rutina, cenaron juntos y luego se fueron a dormir, Sasuke quería saber a quien verían mañana, en ese tiempo el había conocido un poco mejor a Sakura y sabia a la "niña mimada" no tenia mucho contacto con la gente, eran muy pocos aquellos a los que ella les tenia plena confianza y esa chica con la que hablaba por teléfono parecía ser una de ellas.

A la mañana siguiente todo era como de costumbre, se levantaron temprano, desayunaron rápido y se dirigieron a la empresa, la diferencia era que ahora Haruno trabajaba a mil por hora, ya que tenia que tener todo listo para reunirse con su "amiga" en el aeropuerto esa tarde, el chico observaba desde lejos la chica se veía linda corriendo de un lado a otro, firmando aquí y aya, eso realmente le divertía, pocas veces veía feliz a la chica y cuando lo hacia le costaba mucho trabajo despegar la vista de ella.

Aquella linda imagen desapareció cuando por la puerta entro un loco vestido de verde con ojos extraños, cabello negro de corte estilo hongo y las cejas mas pobladas que había visto jamás, se trataba de Rock Lee uno de los empleados de Sakura, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke detestaba a ese tipo ya que se la pasaba coqueteando con la pelirrosa, esos celos los sentía tan seguido que incluso ya comenzaba a aceptarlos, solo para él mismo frente a los demás jamás lo haría, a ese paso terminaría matando al cejotas.

Sakura era muy despistada ya que no se daba cuenta de las miradas asesinas que Uchiha le lanzaba a Lee y a todo hombre que se atrevía a acercarse mucho a ella.

**Sakura: **Lee-san es una buena idea, le diré a los publicistas que comiencen con la campaña mañana mismo.

**Lee**: me alegro tanto que te gustara, todo por mi bella flor de cerezo arriba la llama de la juventud!!!!

**Sasu/Saku**: (gota en la cabeza)

**Sakura**: jeje como digas Lee-san

**Lee**: por cierto Haruno-san te gustaría salir conmigo, te juro por Gai-sensei que no te arrepentirás!

**Sakura**_:(pensando) comienzo a creer que Sasuke-kun tiene razón y Lee-san es raro… ._emmm lo siento Lee-san pero tengo algo que hacer hoy.

**Lee:** vamos mi bella flor ven conmigo

**Sakura**: lo siento Lee-san

**Lee:** por el poder de la llama de la juventud te lo ruego Haruno-san!

**Sasuke:** (muerto de celos y cansado de la escena) cejotas que no entiendes que ella no quiere.

**Lee:** Uchiha esto no te incumbe es entre mi flor y yo, además eres un simple empleado.

**Sasuke: **hmp! Tú también lo eres.

**Lee: **(nervioso) eso no importa yo se que ella me quiere.

**Sasuke**: hmp! Si claro cuantas veces ha aceptado salir contigo?

**Lee**: emm…ninguna (bajando la mirada)

**Sasuke**: (sonriendo arrogante) entonces creo que ella te quiere pero muy lejos.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun! Ya basta!

**Sasuke:** hmp! Yo solo intento ayudarte.

**Lee:** _(pensando) "Sasuke-kun"….Uchiha juro que te matare!!!_

**Sakura:** pero no son necesarias esas crueles palabras!

**Sasuke:** hmp! Eres molesta

**Sakura:** y tu un baka!

**Lee**:( dándose cuenta de que lo ignoraban) Haruno-san me retiro pero no me rendiré conseguiré tu amor mi bella flor!!!!

**Sasu/Saku:** (de nuevo con una gota en la cabeza)

El extraño chico salio de la oficina gritando cosas como "viva la juventud", "larga vida a Gai-sensei" o "amo a mi flor de cerezo".

La pelirrosa y el Uchiha solo escuchaban extrañados, el chico daba las gracias porque el raro había salido de allí, mientras que la oji-verde estaba algo molesta con la actitud de su guardaespaldas pero al mismo tiempo le daba las gracias por deshacerse del problema ya que Lee era muy persistente.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun fuiste muy cruel con Lee-san

**Sasuke:** hmp! Ya me tenía harto, además tu tambien querías que se fuera.

**Sakura:** bueno eso si pero no tenia que ser de esa manera.

**Sasuke:** gente rara como él no entiende de otra forma.

**Sakura**:(suspirando) no tienes remedio Sasuke-kun…

La tarde paso rápido y llego la hora, ambos salieron del edificio mas temprano de lo normal en dirección al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Tokio, la chica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Uchiha no aguanto más su curiosidad y decidió preguntarle quien era esa persona.

**Sasuke**: Sakura a quien se supone que recogeremos en el aeropuerto.

**Sakura:** cierto estaba tan emocionada que olvide decírtelo, esa persona es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida su nombre es Ino Yamanaka estuvo trabajando unos meses en Francia.

**Sasuke**: Yamanaka? Es la hija de Aoshi Yamanaka un hombre influyente que se encarga de organizar eventos importantes de las celebridades no es así?

**Sakura:** si estas en lo cierto. Ya quiero verla la he extrañado mucho este tiempo.

**Sasuke:** solo espero que no sea tan molesta como tú.

**Sakura:** (dándole un codazo) oye!

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Llegaron al aeropuerto, había mucha gente esperando sus vuelos y tambien gente que al igual que Sakura iban a recibir a alguien, esa cantidad de gente hacían que él tuviera que estar mucho más cerca de la pelirrosa para evitar perderla de vista. La chica iba muy concentrada buscando entre la multitud que no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del pelinegro, mientras que él iba con la mirada hacia otro lado intentando convencerse a él mismo que ella era un fastidio y que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, todo esto en vano por cierto.

Se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando la oji-verde comenzó a correr hacia una chica alta, delgada, cabello largo y rubio sostenido por una coleta alta, con unos lindos ojos azules; vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, Sasuke solo vio la escena no quería interrumpir ya que solo pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de ver a su clienta tan feliz y eso le gustaba pero jamás se lo diría, de nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la extraña conversación entre las dos "amigas".

**Sakura**: (sonriendo) Ino-cerda estas mas gorda que la ultima ves.

**Ino:( **sonriendo) frontuda tú también sigues igual, logre ver tu enorme frente desde que baje del avión.

**Sasuke**_(pensando y arqueando la ceja) "Ino-cerda" pero si esta echa un palo y "frontuda" su frente esta bien…esas dos son amigas?!_

La rubia desvió la mirada por un momento y se encontró con el guapo pelinegro, luego miro de nuevo a su amiga y la mente de Ino saco la conclusión que para ella era la más "lógica"

**Ino: **(casi gritando) Sakura frontuda por que no me dijiste que tienes novio?! Además es muy guapo!

**Sakura:** (sonrojada) Ino-cerda!! Tanta grasa te afecta el cerebro! Sasuke-kun no es mi novio!

**Ino**: (recuperando la compostura) entonces quien es? No parece ser un chofer.

**Sakura:** él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi guardaespaldas.

**Ino:** guardaespaldas? Por que?

**Sakura:** es una larga historia te lo diré luego.

**Ino:** esta bien, pero que suerte tienes es muy guapo…voy a ir a presentarme.

La chica caminaba sensualmente hacia Uchiha quien no le ponía la más mínima atención.

**Ino:** (demasiado cerca del chico) hola! mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke**: hmp! _(pensando) espera dijo "Sasuke-kun"!? No cualquiera me llama así…solo Sakura lo puede hacer…espera que estoy pensando? Hmp!_

**Sakura**: (enojada y celosa) Ino-cerda creo que Sasuke-kun no le agrada que te acerques tanto.

**Ino**: tonterías frontuda, verdad que no te molesta Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke**: (fríamente) hmp! Aléjate… y deja de llamarme "Sasuke-kun"

**Ino:** (sorprendida) pero la frontuda te llama así

**Sasuke:** (desviando la mirada) eso es diferente…aun que no me guste trabajo para ella.

**Ino:** (extrañada) como digas. _(Pensando) pronto haré que caiga en mis encantos…_

**Sakura: **(que hasta entonces no había dicho nada) que te parece si vamos a conversar a otra parte, hay un lugar cerca de aquí y tienen los mejores postres, allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

**Ino: **me parece bien a veces si piensas frontuda.

Los tres se dirigieron a al auto de Sakura, las amigas platicaban con tranquilidad, mientras que Sasuke como de costumbre se dedicaba solamente a observar el paisaje. El auto se detuvo en un lujoso restaurante, pidieron una mesa para tres.

**Mesero: **puedo ayudarles en algo?

**Sakura**: claro, una limonada y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor

**Ino**: yo también quiero una limonada pero prefiero el pastel de piña por favor.

**Mesero**: muy bien y usted quiere algo (dirigiendo se a Sasuke)

**Sasuke:** hmp! No gracias.

**Mesero:** enseguida traigo su orden

Luego de algunos minutos el mesero regreso con sus pedidos, las chicas estuvieron durante horas hablando, se estaban poniendo al tanto de la vida de la otra, Ino contaba acerca de su viaje y su trabajo.

Mientras que Sakura contaba a la rubia lo que había sucedido desde la muerte de señor Haruno y en como se encontró con Sasuke.

Uchiha solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación y bueno de ves en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Sakura.

**Sasuke:** _(pensando) ella no esta nada mal, es muy bonita…que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es algo nuevo pero muy calido…me estaré enamorando de ella?...no eso es imposible verdad?_

**Sakura:** y eso es lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora.

**Ino:(** sorprendida) y yo que creía que mi vida es interesante, te gusta meterte en problemas verdad frontuda…aunque dicen que por todo lo malo pasa algo bueno y Sasuke-kun es algo demasiado bueno.

_**Inner-sakura:**__ shanaroo!!!! Como se atreve Ino a mirar de esa forma a nuestro Sasuke-kun_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) cállate!_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: que vas a negar que te molesta que ella le coquetee a Sasuke?!_

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) no me molesta por que él y yo no somos nada_

_**Inner-sakura**__: entonces porque sentiste ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Ino cuando se acerco tanto a Sasuke-kun_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) ehh… bueno yo…es que…la verdad no lo se._

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ de nuevo gane jajaja_

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) mejor cállate_

**Ino: **frontuda creo que ya debo irme estoy algo cansada después del viaje. Se acerca a Sasuke, que por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta hasta que Ino le planta un beso en la mejilla) adiós Sasuke.

**Sakura**:(muerta de celos intentando no matar a Ino) me parece bien, no veremos luego Ino-cerda.

El chofer de Yamanaka llego unos minutos después, la chica subió al auto negro y se fue a su mansión.

**Ino:** (_pensando) Uchiha Sasuke…no importa como pero haré que te enamores de mi…._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uchiha y Haruno iban camino a la mansión de la chica ambos muy callados, Sasuke simplemente estaba muy fastidiado por la presencia de Yamanaka y Sakura hervía de celos por la actitud de su "amiga" hacia SU Sasuke-kun….

**Sakura:** _(pensando) esa Ino-cerda como se atreve a despedirse así de mi Sasuke-kun…._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: desde cuando es TU Sasuke? Dijiste que no te molestaba y mírate te estas quemando de celos_

_**Sakura**__: (pensado) emm yo… es que bueno…._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: si?_

_**Sakura**__:(pensando) esta bien tu ganas!!!! Me gusta pero solo un poquito…._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: jaja lo sabía shanaroo!!!_

_**Sakura: **__(pensando) deja de burlarte! _

_**Inner-Sakura**__: es algo inevitable mírate de una persona ruda y superficial a niñita celosa y enamorada jajaja es tan gracioso._

_**Sakura**__: (pensando sarcástica) gracias por el apoyo._

La pelirrosa discutía con su Inner mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba porque su clienta no hablaba, nunca se callaba y luego así de repente parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Eso lo preocupada, además extrañaba su voz.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Esa amiga tuya es muy molesta.

**Sakura:** _(pensado) no le gusto siiiii!!!!!!..._porque lo dices?

**Sasuke:** demasiado ruidosa y se toma mucha confianza.

**Sakura**: lo dices por el "Sasuke-kun"?

**Sasuke:** si

**Sakura:** pero yo tambien te llamo así…acaso te molesta?

**Sasuke:** como dije antes eso es diferente, después de todo tengo meses trabajando contigo, seria algo lógico que me trataras con confianza…pero ella llego de la nada llamándome como se le dio la gana, hmp! Que fastidio.

**Sakura:** (feliz por la palabras de Sasuke) jeje Ino suele ser así de extrovertida.

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Llegaron a la mansión, cenaron como de costumbre se iban a dormir cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono.

**Sakura:** moshi moshi, quien es?

**Ino:** frontuda solo llamo para invitarte mañana a la playa, es una pequeña reunión porque quiero ver de nuevo a nuestros amigos.

**Sakura:** me parece buena idea nos vemos mañana, sayonnara!

**Ino:** sayonnara!

Colgaron el teléfono, la pelirrosa estaba emocionada y le costaba trabajo decidir cual de todos sus trajes de baño sería el correcto para la ocasión.

**Sakura:** buenas noches Sasuke-kun, mañana iremos a la playa y debo decidir cual traje de baño ponerme, hasta mañana!

**Sasuke:** (gota en la cabeza) buenas noches Sakura.

La pelirrosa desapareció en las escaleras dejando a un pelinegro algo fastidiado.

**Sasuke:** _(pensando) hmp! No importa lo que suceda siempre será una niña mimada….pero bueno así me gusta, maldición que estoy diciendo!!!!_

Así los dos se fueron a dormir el día siguiente seria agotador además no sabían lo que les estaba esperando.

* * *

eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios y les aseguro que intentare continuar pronto, gracias por su apoyo

bye!!!


	8. un dia en la playa

hola!!!!  
muxas gracias por todos sus comentarios la verdad es q m animan a seguir escribiendo... aki les dejo el siguiente cap espero les guste

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ESTO ES SOLO POARA ENTRETENERME

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**un día en la playa"**

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue una sonriente pelirrosa, se ducho y como aun era temprano decidió tomar con calma el "terrible dilema" de cual traje de baño usaría, la noche anterior solo habían sido las preliminares de todos los trajes que tenia dejo cinco como "finalistas", después de media hora de pensar la chica se decidió por un bikini, dos piezas negro que le ayudaba a lucir su esbelta figura, acompañado de una minifalda rosa, arriba solo se coloco una delgada blusa de tirantes blanca, como accesorio solo llevaba unos lentes de sol y una pequeña maleta con cosas necesarias como toalla, bronceador y ese tipo de cosas; cepilló su largo cabello un rato, creo que no hace falta decir que Sakura cuidaba con su vida su rosado cabello.

En la otra habitación el Uchiha también se estaba preparando para el paseo, claro no de la misma forma que Sakura, el pelinegro se bañó y se coloco una bermuda azul y una playera blanca, no hizo el intento por peinarse ya que su rebelde cabello era un caso perdido, a diferencia de la oji-verde él no iba de paseo, así que tomo algunas armas y las coloco en un portador de kunai que con ayuda de unas vendas ató a su bermuda (como en la serie), por ultimo en otra maleta cargo con otras cosas necesarias como toalla y bronceador etc.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, la chica estaba muy emocionada tanto que no dejaba de hablar de lo maravillosa que sería reunión y todo lo que pensaba hacer en la playa, tan entretenida estaba que no se daba cuenta de la nula atención que mostraba el chico, que estaba mas ocupado intentando no mirar el escote de la blusa de Sakura.

Salieron una hora después según lo que Sakura había dicho irían a una playa privada propiedad de la familia Yamanaka.

El camino fue largo ya que la propiedad se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad y Tokio no es una cuidad muy pequeña, como de costumbre el trayecto paso en completo silencio, cuando llegaron ya se encontraban allí: Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto y lógicamente Ino.

Describiré un poco lo que estaban haciendo, Naruto se encontraba jugando volleyball de playa con Shikamaru, llevaba una bermuda naranja, mientras tanto Shikamaru traía una bermuda café y ambos estaban sin camisa dejando al descubierto su torso.

Ino y Hinata mientras tanto se encontraban recostadas bajo una gran sombrilla, platicando muy animadamente, bueno la verdad la animada era la rubia mientras  
Hinata solo escuchaba.

La Hyuuga llevaba puesto un traje de baño completo de color azul rey con una mariposa en el centro color celeste, Ino mientras tanto usaba un bikini dos piezas rosa, que por cierto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Sakura llego con un guapo Uchiha tras ella, este último cargando el "ligero" equipaje de su protegida.

Naruto fue el primero en darse cuanta de la presencia de esos dos y salio corriendo a saludar a la oji-verde, como siempre de forma muy alegre y ruidosa, y para el disgusto del pelinegro abrazo a Sakura.

**Naruto:** (gritando y abrazando a la chica) Sakura-chan!!! Que bueno que si pudiste venir!!!

**Sakura:** (intentando zafarse) hola Naruto!! Jeje podrías soltarme no respiro.

_**Sasuke**__: (pensando) maldito dobe….lo matare!_

**Naruto:** (soltándola) jeje lo siento Sakura-chan es que me alegra mucho verte. (Girando hacia Sasuke) oye teme que tu no sabes hacer otra cosa que seguir a Sakura-chan

**Sasuke:** hmp! Por si no te acuerdas dobe mi trabajo es protegerla y creo que eso es más fácil cuando la tengo cerca.

Naruto se enfado por el irónico comentario de Sasuke, una inminente pelear fue detenida por una chica oji-azul que se lanzo al cuello de Uchiha.

**Ino**:( colgada de Sasuke) Sasuke-kun!!!! Hola como estas? Me extrañaste espero que si por que yo si te extrañe…

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ (con un hacha en la mano y llamas en los ojos) esa maldita como se atreve a hacer eso!!!!!!!_

**Sasuke**: (frió) suéltame…

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ toma eso Ino-cerda! Shanaroo!!_

**Ino**: (intimidada por la mirada de Sasuke) como quieras…(girando hacia Sakura) hola frontuda!!!

**Sakura:** (intentando no parecer molesta) Hola! Ino-cerda…no vendrán los demás?

**Ino:** si te refieres a Kiba, Chouji, Neji y Tenten…pues no jaja Kiba esta en un viaje de negocios, Neji y Tenten no los encontré deben andar muy acaramelados por allí y Chouji se negó porque no sabe nadar.

**Sakura:** jaja ya veo.

**Ino**: pero no nos quedemos aquí parados vamos a sentarnos.

Así Sakura siguió a Ino y se sentó junto a Hinata, mientras tanto Naruto y Shikamaru siguieron con su juego, Sasuke se recargo en una palmera y comenzó a observar el horizonte.

Paso un rato, Naruto y Shikamaru decidieron jugar una carrera en el mar, el rubio quería humillar a Uchiha y demostrarle a Sakura que era mejor que él, por lo que muy confiado invitó al pelinegro a participar.

**Naruto:** (diciendo con algo de malicia) oye teme…quieres participar en la carrera?

**Sasuke:** no estoy interesado dobe

**Naruto:** que acaso tienes miedo…

**Sasuke:** (molesto) hmp! Esta bien pero no quiero que llores cuando te deje atrás dobe.

**Naruto:** el que se va a quedar atrás es otro.

Los chicos se colocaron en posición nadarían hasta una bolla a 50 metros de la playa y luego regresarían, ganaría el primero en llegar, Sasuke se quito la camisa que traía para poder entrar al agua dejando ver su muy bien trabajado torso, Sakura ya lo había visto pero ahora que esta iluminado por los rayos del sol hacia que esta al igual que Ino babeara literalmente. La carrera comenzó, Naruto estaba mas que decidido a ganar por lo que comenzó a toda velocidad y tomo la delantera, tras el iba un indiferente pelinegro y por ultimo Shikamaru con su típica cara aburrida nadaba como si no estuviera compitiendo, la carrera era básicamente entre Sasuke y Naruto, este ultimo estaba tan concentrado en ganar que en la primera fase agoto casi todas sus energías mientras Sasuke no tenia el mas mínimo interés en ir mas rápido no estaba interesado en ganar hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida.

**Sakura:** (gritando) Sasuke-kun tu puedes!!!

**Ino:** (siguiéndole la corriente a Sakura) si vamos gánales!!!

Sasuke no presto mucha atención a las palabras de Ino pero Sakura era otra historia, muy dentro se formo una necesidad de hacer sentir orgullosa a la chica, aumentó su velocidad y alcanzo sin problema a Naruto quien además de estar agotado estaba molesto porque Sakura animaba al teme y no a él.

Sasuke llego primero Ino se lanzó hacia él como de costumbre él la aparto y miro a Sakura quien solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa, ni ella sabia porque había tenido el deseo de animar al pelinegro pero lo había echo a fin de cuentas.

Los felicitó a los tres y al notar la asesina mirada de Naruto sobre Sasuke, decidió cambiar de actividad para evitar de nuevo una pelea.

**Sakura: **que les parece si jugamos Volleyball

**Hinata: **buena idea Sakura-chan, si Sasuke-san juega tambien completaremos los equipos.

**Ino**: ella tiene razón.

**Naruto**: esta ves te venceré teme, acepto el reto.

**Shikamaru:**esto es demasiado problemático

**Sasuke: **hmp! Me da igual

**Sakura: **bien esta decidido solo dejen que vaya a cambiarme y después jugamos.

**Naruto**: como quieras Sakura-chan!

La chica se fue a una cabaña de playa propiedad de Ino y comenzó a cambiarse. La rubia se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su amiga, y se le ocurrió un "brillante" plan para que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura volviera a ser una de jefa a empleado y no la de dos amigos, no es que Ino odiara a la pelirrosa es solo que como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y ella creía estar enamorada de cierto pelinegro. Decidió llamar a Naruto para que pudieran comenzar con el plan lo más pronto posible.

**Ino:** Naruto ayúdame a preparar todo para el juego mientras la frontuda se cambia.

**Naruto:** esta bien

Se alejaron un poco, hasta donde se encontraba la mini cancha de volleyball, luego de asegurarse que nadie escuchaba la oji-azul comenzó a contarle el plan al rubio.

**Ino**: a ti te gusta Sakura verdad?

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) como lo supiste?

**Ino:** tus celos te delatan

**Naruto:** es que no soporto a ese teme!!

**Ino**: yo tengo un plan separamos a esos dos tu te quedaras con Sakura y yo con Uchiha te parece?

**Naruto:** (algo sorprendido) me parece bien jaja y cual es el plan.

**Ino:** pues tenemos que……….

Ambos acordaron poner en marcha el plan en ese mismo instante solo debían esperar a que los demás llegaran a jugar.

Después de 15 minutos la pelirrosa salio de la cabaña luciendo un hermoso bikini negro que dejaba ver su perfecta figura, nuestro pelinegro estaba prácticamente babeando y no podía apartar la vista de ella, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alejar de su mente esas "molestas" visiones en las que Sakura se encontraba suspirando debajo de él; la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su nariz, reacciono con la ruidosa voz de Naruto justo a tiempo si seguía así terminaría con una hemorragia nasal.

**Naruto:** (gritando) hey!!! Ya vengan a jugar!!!

**Sakura:** si ya vamos!!!

Se dividieron en dos equipos Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru; contra Naruto, Hinata e Ino, estuvieron jugando una media hora las cosas iban muy parejas; Naruto e Ino sabían que era hora de comenzar con el plan.

**Ino:** fue un gran partido que les parece si descansamos

**Naruto:** ella tiene razón vamos a parar

**Hinata**: esta bien yo tambien estoy cansada.

**Shikamaru:** que aburrido

**Sasuke**: hmp!

**Sakura**: claro

Se sentaron bajo una sombrilla, ambos rubios comenzaron a hacer su parte, Ino se colgó de cuello de Sasuke quien estaba fastidiado y para no armar un alboroto decidió portarse indiferente. Este gesto hizo de la oji-verde se quemara de celos por lo que a Naruto le fue fácil lograr abrazarla por la cintura, Sasuke al notarlo su reacción fue similar a la de la pelirrosa.

Cuando ella se harto de ver a su amiga tan cerca de Sasuke se levanto, y comenzó a caminar.

**Sakura:** voy por un refresco a la cabaña

**Sasuke:** (encontrando la oportunidad de alejarse de Ino) yo te acompaño

**Sakura:** (indiferente) como quieras

La pareja se fue alejando sin dirigirse la palabra algo que sorprendió mucho a Hinata y Shikamaru, mientras que Ino y Naruto no podían ocultar su sonrisa su plan estaba funcionando.

Mientras tanto los otros dos ya habían salido de la cabaña cada uno con su refresco, pero ninguno se había dirigido la palabra.

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) Sasuke no se molesto con la actitud de Ino_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: yo opino que debemos matar a Ino-cerda shanaroo!!_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) claro que no además no debemos molestarnos por que Sasuke-kun no es nada nuestro_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: como quieras pero si sigues asi te quemaras por dentro, los celos no te ayudan para nada_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) yo no estoy celosa!!!!!_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ (irónica) si claro_

La chica decidió dejar de pelear consigo misma cuando desvió su mirada y a unos metros de allí logro ver un risco, las olas golpeaban suavemente la parte baja de aquel lugar el cual se encontraba lleno de rocas, si de lejos el risco se veía hermoso, la chica no pudo evitar pensar en lo que se sentiría la brisa en ese lugar y ver el atardecer.

**Sakura:** (señalando el risco) mira Sasuke-kun apuesto que la vista desde la punta de ese risco es hermosa.

**Sasuke:** (quien seguía muerto de celos) hmp! Y que me importa por que no le dices a tu novio el rubio que te acompañe

**Sakura:** (confundida y ofendida por esas palabras) oye! Que te ocurre!

**Sasuke**: hmp! Ya vas a empezar con el típico "respétame soy tu jefa" (dijo imitando a la chica)

**Sakura:** (enojada) no se que te pasa pero no dejare que me hables así!!! Además Naruto no es mi novio!!

**Sasuke**: si claro y por que estuvieron abrazados todo este tiempo!

**Sakura:** somos amigos!

**Sasuke:** los amigos no suelen abrazarse de esa manera

**Sakura**: no somos novios! Además a ti que te importa tu tienes a Ino o que me dirás que no son nada después de ver como se la pasa colgada de tu cuello!!

**Sasuke:** hmp! Ella no se suelta y no estábamos hablando de eso!

**Sakura:** "ella no se suelta" invéntate otra excusa, o será que el gran Uchiha Sasuke no puede con una mujer jaja

**Sasuke:** hmp!

**Sakura**: eso es lo único que puedes decir para defenderte!!

**Sasuke**: eres demasiado molesta, me arrepiento de haber aceptado trabajar contigo!!

**Sakura:** yo pienso lo mismo, pero sabes no tenemos por que seguir así!

**Sasuke: **tienes razón mañana mismo le pediré a Tsunade que me asigne a otro cliente menos molesto.

**Sakura: **me parece perfecto!!!

La chica se giró y muy enojada se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, Sasuke se fue en la dirección contraria y perdido en sus pensamientos llego justo a la punta de aquel risco, como la pelirrosa lo imagino la brisa y la vista desde ese lugar eran algo maravilloso, se sentó en una de las rocas que había allí, y comenzó a pensar con la vista fija en un punto indefinido del paisaje.

La oji-verde llego junto con sus amigos algo molesta, Ino al ver que no llego con Uchiha decidió averiguar si su plan había dado resultado.

**Ino: **frontuda donde esta Sasuke?

**Sakura:** (aun molesta) no se y no me importa.

**Hinata:** por que dices eso Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** por que es un tonto

**Naruto:** (dándose cuanta de que todo iba según el plan) sabía que ese teme no era de fiar

En otro lado Sasuke se encontraba aun pensando en todo lo que había dicho, por que había sido tan cruel y ofensivo? Por que dejo que esos celos lo dominaran al punto de llegar a decir cosas que no quería? Para empezar por que sentía tantos celos?

_**Sasuke:**__ (pensando) Sakura eres una verdadera molestia hmp! No puedo sacarte de mi mente y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por lo que dije, ni siquiera entiendo por que siento tantos celos cuanto otro se te acerca, será que comienzo a sentir mas que cariño por ti…(sacudió la cabeza) claro que no!!! Eso es imposible además la primera regla de todo guardaespaldas es: "no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia tu cliente" los sentimientos nublan la vista y desvían el verdadero objetivo de proteger, hmp! Además ella es de la ultima persona de la que podría enamorarme….entonces por que me siento tan insignificante y arrepentido….(tomo una piedra y la arrojo al mar) si definitivamente ella es una molestia._

El pelinegro no puedo seguir pensando por que sintió una presencia poderosa muy cerca de allí y lo peor del caso era que esa presencia se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Sakura y sus amigos. Rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, no podía llegar tarde eso nunca, él protegería a Sakura por que era su deber y por que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo de solo pensar que algo podría pasarle sentía un terrible vació en su pecho. Canalizo algo de chakcra a sus pies para poder aumentar la velocidad.

Mientras tanto con Sakura, estaban todos jugando en el mar, lanzándose agua unos a otros, la pelirrosa se sentía mal por su ultima conversación con el Uchiha sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y eso la hacia preocuparse por cierto pelinegro.

**Naruto:** te pasa algo Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** (reaccionando y fingiendo una sonrisa) estoy bien Naruto, no te preocupes.

**Naruto:** (dudoso) como digas

**Ino:** (desde playa) ustedes dos venga a tomar algo!

**Naru/Saku**: si ya vamos!!

Sakura se adelantó y alcanzo a Hinata, Naruto paso cerca de Ino y esta con una picara sonrisa hizo uno de sus comentarios.

**Ino:** así que estas aprovechando que Sasuke no esta

**Naruto**: (sonrojado) te equivocas…solo que me preocupa ella esta algo distraída.

**Ino**: bueno no importa el plan funcionó tu tienes tiempo para estar con Sakura y yo tengo a Sasuke solo para mi

**Naruto:** tienes razón.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a la cabaña recordando lo que momentos antes paso entre ella y Uchiha, lo buscaba con la mirada pero nada. Una voz algo conocida y un kunai que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, la despertaron de su ensoñación y la llenaron de pánico.

Allí estaba de nuevo el sujeto del bar, con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro, había aparecido de la nada y sin perder tiempo tomo un kunai y se lo lanzo a la chica.

**Ninja 1:** nos volvemos a encontrar pero esta ves el niño bonito no esta para protegerte.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Aquí estoy!

El pelinegro salio de los arbustos cercanos, había llegado justo a tiempo para desviar el kunai y poner fuera de peligro a la chica, quien estaba temblando por el pánico que sentía.

**Sasuke:** no te preocupes ese sujeto no podrá contra mi…tranquilízate Sakura.

**Sakura:** (más tranquila) Sasuke-kun! Que bueno que estas aquí!

**Ninja 1:** que lindos pero no saldrán con vida de esta, no vengo solo

De su escondite salieron cuatro sujetos más que parecían ser muy fuertes y en su mirada se podía ver el deseo de matar y la sed de sangre, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no seria nada fácil.

**Sasuke**: Sakura, tú y tus amigos quédense atrás.

Dicho esto el pelinegro se lanzo contra esos sujetos y así comenzó la batalla…

* * *

eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado y dejen mas comentarios de nuevo graxie x sus reviews!!

sayonnara!!


	9. el arma secreta de Uchiha

hola!!!

aki estoy de nuevo con ste cap espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE A MI SINO A KISHIMOTO-SAMA  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

"**una nueva batalla, el arma secreta de Uchiha"**

La pelea no estaba balanceada los cinco sujetos atacaban sin descanso a Sasuke que gracias a su velocidad lograba a duras penas esquivar todos los kunai, shuriken y golpes que le lanzaban, los shinobi tenían una estrategia diferente a la de la ultima vez ya no buscaban esperar un descuido del pelinegro para atacar a Sakura sino que su objetivo primero era terminar con Uchiha y luego sin problema poder cazar a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke también los atacaba y procuraba estar lejos de Sakura y sus amigos para que no salieran lastimados, que suerte que había pensado en llevar armas consigo sino lo habrían echo pedazos en segundos; tenia un kunai en cada mano y cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad lanzaba varios shuriken para alejar un poco a los ninja.

Le estaba siendo muy difícil mantener el ritmo, ellos no solo estaban vestidos para la ocasión sino que tambien eran expertos manejando la Katana y aun que el pelinegro podía parar sus ataques con los kunai estaba en desventaja.

La pelea comenzó a extenderse, Sasuke había sido herido en el hombro izquierdo y en la pierna derecha, y comenzaba a cansarse así que decidió hacer lo de la última vez.

**Sasuke:** katon! Gôkakyô no jutsu! (elemento fuego: jutsu bola de fuego!)

Como la ultima vez una gran bola de fuego salio de la boca de Sasuke, pero no tuvo el efecto esperado ya que uno de los sujetos comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos, por ultimo antes de que el fuego de Uchiha lograra tocarlo mordió su dedo sacando un poco de sangre de este, coloco su mano en el suelo para poder realizar su técnica.

**Ninja 1:** eso no funcionara ahora, Jutsu de invocación! Dragón de agua!

Un enorme chorro de agua en forma de dragón salio del lugar donde él había colocado su mano, la técnica logro destruir el Gôkakyô no jutsu de Sasuke, el pelinegro se sorprendió tanto que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de esquivar al dragón que le dio de lleno en el pecho logrando derribarlo.

Sasuke estaba en la arena intentando reponerse del golpe, al parecer esos sujetos habían estudiado sus movimientos y como contraatacarlos, se levanto con dificultad.

**Sakura:** (gritando) Sasuke-kun! Estas bien?!

**Sasuke:** (intentando sonar normal) si claro! Estos sujetos no son nada para mi!

**Ninja 2:** jaja tus heridas dicen lo contrario.

**Sasuke:** cierra la boca solo estoy jugando.

**Ninja 3:** si tú lo dices.

Sasuke se enfureció por el comentario de ese sujeto y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia él, el shinobi no se movía estaba demasiado confiado creía que podría esquivar a Uchiha antes de que lo golpeara y así no tendría que gastar una cantidad significativa de chakcra, estaba muy equivocado el chico de cabello negro desapareció a la vista y reapareció justo debajo del ninja sin que esta se diera cuenta con una mano apoyada en el suelo dándole una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar, Uchiha continuó con el ataque mientras su enemigo se encontraba en el aire se coloco detrás de él y golpeo varias veces y termino con una patada en el abdomen estrellando contra el piso a un muy adolorido shinobi.

**Sasuke:** (mientras daba el ultimo golpe) Shishi Rendan! (combo del león)

**Ninja 3**: (limpiando la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio) eres un maldito...

**Sasuke:** a mi nadie me subestima

**Ninja 4:** (apareciendo detrás de Sasuke) no te confíes niño!

Luego de decir estas palabras lanzo varios kunai contra nuestro chico, quien para sorpresa de los presentes no se movió y por consecuencia todos los kunai fueron a dar directo a su espalda, el ninja simplemente sonreía al creer que ya había terminado con Uchiha.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello rosa no reaccionaba tantas emociones sentidas en solo un instante, miedo ya que no tenía quien la protegiera ahora y un terrible sentimiento de tristeza y vació al sentir que había perdido a Sasuke.

**Sakura**: (con lagrimas en sus ojos) Sasuke-kun!!!!!!

**Ninja 2**: ahora solo tenemos que matar a la niña

**Ninja 4**: jaja no te preocupes chiquilla en un momento te reunirás con el bastardo.

**Ninja 1**: (alerta) esto aun no ha terminado

Y tal y como lo dijo el "cuerpo" sin vida de Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un tronco.

**Ninja 4:** pero que demonios?!

**Ninja 1**: lo sabía, no era lógico que no hiciera nada por esquivar el golpe

**Ninja 5:** un jutsu de sustitución que astuto, ahora debemos buscarlo.

**Ninja 3:** no puedo sentir su chakcra, maldito donde se metió.

**Sasuke:** aquí estoy idiotas!

El pelinegro salio, para sorpresa de todos, del mar. Al ver los kunai dirigiéndose hacia el Sasuke como buen shinobi sin que nadie lo notara hizo la técnica del reemplazo y oculto su chakcra para luego introducirse en el agua para poder reunir energía antes de su nuevo ataque.

**Sasuke:** lamento la demora…esto terminara ahora… Katon! Housenka no jutsu! (elemento fuego! Técnica llamas de fénix)

Esta vez no solo salio una llama de la boca de Uchiha sino que una gran cantidad de pequeñas llamas se dirigían hacia los misteriosos sujetos.

Ellos solo sonrieron confiados, hicieron sellos con las manos y una extraña ráfaga de viento se formó destrozando las bolas de fuego de Sasuke pero con lo que no contaban era que en ellas venían ocultas varias shuriken y algunas lograron dar en el blanco haciendo heridas en los shinobi.

**Sasuke:** hmp! Idiotas.

**Ninja 5:** maldito esta la pagaras.

**Sasuke:** (sarcástico) mira estoy temblando

**Ninja 3:** esto te enseñara a no burlarte de nosotros.

Los ninjas se lanzaron dispuestos a cortar al chico con sus katanas, el pelinegro sabía que tenia que actuar rápido su chakcra comenzaba a agotarse además sus heridas eran molestas al momento de moverse.

**Sasuke:** Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Técnica de replicación de sombras)

Se formaron cuatro clones del Uchiha, haciendo la batalla de cinco contra cinco, la batalla continuaba y ya todos comenzaban a agotarse y no se podía definir aun a un ganador.

Los clones fueron destrozados uno a uno hasta que de nuevo solo quedo Sasuke contra los shinobi, tenía raspones en la cara las heridas de su brazo y pierna le estaban causando muchos problemas, eso sin contar que su chakcra estaba llegando al límite.

Sus oponentes no estaban muy bien, al igual que Uchiha se encontraban heridos y exhaustos pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, eso jamás no podían fallar dos veces una misión relativamente sencilla, que tan difícil podía ser matar a una niña rica y mimada junto con su "patético" guardaespaldas; eso no representaba nada para asesinos como ellos.

Claro que con lo que no contaban era con que el "patético" protector era también un ninja y uno muy fuerte y rápido.

**Ninja 1:** maldición! Esto se esta alargando mucho terminemos con esto!

**Ninjas 2-3-4-5:** si!!!

Todos comenzaron a atacar de forma aun más rápida y continúa que antes al Uchiha quien debido a que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones muy apenas logro esquivar los primeros golpes.

Uno de los ninja logro darle al pelinegro en es estomago lanzándolo lejos sobre la arena. Sasuke estaba en el suelo retorciéndose un poco debido al dolor también comenzó a toser un poco de sangre.

La pelirrosa lo vio todo desde donde se encontraba, estaba muy preocupada por el chico sin importar lo que dijeron sus amigos que intentaron detenerla ella corrió hasta el Uchiha para ver como se encontraba.

**Sakura**: (hincándose junto al chico) Sasuke-kun! Te encuentras bien?

**Sasuke: **(con algo de dificultad) baka! no debes estar aquí es peligroso

**Sakura: **pero mira tu estado, estas mal

**Sasuke**: hmp! Estoy bien vete de aquí.

**Ninja 3: **es la oportunidad perfecta, mueran!

Se dirigió a ellos a toda velocidad con la katana preparada para terminar con ellos de un solo golpe. Sasuke reaccionó rápido a pesar de sus heridas cargo a Sakura y la alejo del peligro, la dejo en la arena pero cuando todo parecía indicar que nada había pasado Uchiha sintió un terrible dolor en el costado izquierdo, sangre comenzó a salir de la herida Sasuke no había podido salir completamente ileso del ataque. Sakura estaba muy asustada por que su protector tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo y esta era cubierta por su flequillo, del bocillo de su bermuda saco un extraño control que solo vio Sakura, él accionó un botón y luego lo dejo caer al suelo.

**Sasuke:** (aun con la mirada baja) hmp! Esa vieja Tsunade nunca pensé que tendría que hacerle caso, ahora veo por que me permitió utilizar esta técnica.

**Ninja 4:** deja de decir tonterías niño bonito.

**Ninja 5:** esta vez no escaparas.

**Sasuke:** (levantando la mirada) eso lo veremos.

**Sakura:** pero que le paso a tus ojos!

La chica y los shinobi no tenían idea de los que estaba pasando y es que la actitud de Sasuke había cambiado demasiado ahora una sonrisa arrogante volvía a dibujarse en su rostro y no solo eso, sus ojos cambiaron también. Los que una vez habían sido un lindo color azabache ahora eran color escarlata con dos pequeñas aspas girando sin control, esta nueva mirada era intimidante y reflejaba ira.

**Ninja 1:** pero que demonios pasa!

**Ninja 3:** cual es esa técnica!

**Ninja 4:** eso no importa ataquemos

**Ninja 2**: estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el Uchiha, él como si pudiera predecir sus movimientos los esquivo sin problemas y les dio un golpe en la nuca logrando dejar a uno de ellos inconsciente.

**Sasuke:** (arrogante) uno menos faltan cuatro.

**Ninja 1:** pero que paso?

**Ninja ****4:** que es esa técnica?

**Ninja 3:** (haciendo sellos) no importa no funcionara de nuevo…jutsu de invocación! Dragón de agua!

**Sasuke:** (copiando justo al mismo tiempo los sellos de su enemigo) jutsu de invocación! Dragón de agua!

Ambos dragones chocaron destruyéndose al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro seguía sonriendo mientras los demás no entendían, esa técnica les había tomado meses dominarla y Uchiha usando esa extraña técnica la copio en segundos.

**Ninja 5:** eso no puede ser!

**Sasuke:** que pasa se están acobardando.

**Ninja 3:** eso jamás!

Sasuke continuo peleando ahora solo con cuatro, seguía copiando y prediciendo sin dificultad las técnicas de sus enemigos, pero como todo su técnica tenía un límite.

**Sasuke:**_(pensando) maldición! No estoy acostumbrado a utilizar esta técnica mucho tiempo, comienzo a agotar mi chakcra, y mis heridas cada vez me permiten moverme menos!_

El Uchiha inmovilizo al segundo ninja, pero su cuerpo ya no tenia mas fuerza, pero cuando creía todo estaba perdido una camioneta negra blindada salio entre los arbustos, del parte de atrás de esta salieron cinco sujetos, cada uno usaba una mascara representativa de un animal de zodiaco chino, todos vestidos de negro y con una katana, en la espalda portando el signo de la Agencia de Konoha. Dos de esos sujetos tomaron y esposaron a los que Sasuke dejo inconscientes y los otros tres fueron tras los restantes que al ver que ya no estaban solos se dieron a la fuga.

**Sasuke:** (mientras caía agotado al suelo) creí que jamás llegarían…

**Sakura:** (corriendo hacia él) Sasuke-kun!

De la camioneta también salieron un hombre peliblanco, acompañado de una rubia de ojos ámbar que al igual que la pelirrosa corrieron hacia Sasuke.

**Tsunade**: Sasuke! Tus heridas son graves necesitas atención!

**Sasuke:** (casi en susurro) vieja eres casi tan molesta como Sakura (luego de decir esto pierde el conocimiento)

**Jiraiya:** ha agotado casi toda su energía, incluso se vio obligado a utilizar su arma secreta.

**Tsunade:** tienes razón, debemos llevarlo a la clínica de la agencia.

**Sakura:** yo iré con ustedes.

Con ayuda de los ANBU que se quedaron subieron con cuidado a Uchiha a la camioneta, los sujetos que el pelinegro derroto también serían trasladados para poder interrogarlos y sacar información del culpable de todo esto.

Tsunade y Jiraiya iban muy serios en la parte de adelante, mientras que Sakura se encontrada sentada en la parte de atrás con un inconsciente Sasuke recostado en sus piernas.

**Sakura:**_(pensando) espero que se encuentre bien._

Llegaron a la agencia y Sasuke fue trasladado de emergencia a la clínica de Konoha y sería atendido por la misma Tsunade quien además de ser la jefa del lugar era según lo que Sakura escucho era una ninja medico de elite. La pelirrosa se quedo esperando en la sala fuera del quirófano pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron sus amigos que apenas habían logrado digerir el susto.

**Ino:** frontuda! Como esta Sasuke?

**Sakura**: (seria) Tsunade-sama lo atiende en el quirófano no se nada de su estado.

**Hinata:** (acercándose a Sakura) no te preocupes Sakura-chan estará bien es muy fuerte.

**Shikamaru:** Hinata tiene razón nos ha demostrado más de una vez que es todo un profesional.

**Ino:** no tenía idea de que los que te persiguen eran tan peligrosos.

**Sakura:** (haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar) él esta así por mi culpa..

**Hinata:** eso no es cierto

**Sakura:** claro que si, ellos me persiguen a mi y él lo esta pagando aun que no tiene nada que ver.

**Ino:** ese es su trabajo no es tu culpa ni la de Sasuke solo es de quienes te buscan

**Shikamaru**: la problemática tiene razón.

Naruto hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, se había dado cuenta de dos cosas importantes que aun que no le agradaran, eran la verdad. La primera Sasuke era fuerte y dedicado en su trabajo y merecía su respeto después de todo le salvo la vida no solo a su amiga sino también a todos los que allí se encontraban. La segunda que su querida Sakura por mas que él la quisiera nunca iba a verlo mas que como una amigo.

**Naruto**: el teme estará bien ya lo veras Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** (con una sonrisa) gracias Naruto.

**Naruto:** Ino debemos hablar…

**Ino:** (extrañada) esta bien

Naruto llevo a la rubia a un lugar apartado de allí, poniéndole como excusa a sus amigos que no había tenido oportunidad de darle la bienvenida y como todos estaban muy preocupados por Sasuke no les importo en lo absoluto su ausencia.

**Naruto:** (serio) Ino el plan se termino yo ya no participare.

**Ino:** pero que dices tú quieres a Sakura no?

**Naruto:** si pero ella nunca va a corresponderme y tal vez ella aun no se da cuenta pero siente algo por Sasuke y el teme aun que no lo demuestra también quiere a Sakura-chan…yo no puedo participar en algo que dañe los sentimientos de ella…lo siento. (Dijo mientras regresaba con los demás)

**Ino:**_(pensado) él tiene razón por eso Sasuke solo le hace caso a ella jaja quien lo diría mi mejor amiga enamorada jamás me lo imagine después de lo que ha sufrido se lo merece, este plan ya no tiene sentido._

La rubia regreso junto a sus amigos, luego de unas horas salio Tsunade su cara no reflejaba expresión alguna cosa que desesperaba a Sakura que estaba mas que preocupada por su guardaespaldas.

**Sakura:** (temerosa) Tsunade-sama, como esta Sasuke-kun?

**Tsunade**: aun no recupera el conocimiento pero se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Eso quito un gran peso de encima de la chica quien por primera vez en toda la tarde sonrió de manera sincera.

**Shikamaru:** eso es algo genial, es algo tarde y tengo que irme…

**Ino:** yo también Sakura no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas.

**Sakura**: claro gracias por todo.

**Naruto:** no debes agradecer nada dattebayo! Hasta luego Sakura-chan

**Hinata:** yo también me retiro si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche Sakura-chan

**Tsunade:** eso es peligroso lo mejor será que ella se quede aquí.

**Sakura:** Tsunade-sama tiene razón pero aun así gracias amigos nos vemos luego.

Los chicos se retiraron a sus casas, Sakura se quedo un momento con Tsunade quien le daba palabras de apoyo para que no se preocupara por Uchiha, algo imposible para la flor de cerezo.

**Sakura:** Tsunade-sama le puedo pedir un favor?

**Tsunade:** claro

**Sakura:** como me quedare aquí esta noche, cree que puedo quedarme con Sasuke-kun

**Tsunade:** (sorprendida) no es necesario Sakura no te preocupes.

**Sakura:** por favor Tsunade-sama…así me sentiré más segura.

**Tsunade:** (al ver la determinación en la verde mirada d la chica) esta bien Sakura

**Sakura:** gracias Tsunade-sama!

La rubia llevo a Sakura hacia la habitación de Sasuke, él se encontraba dormido en la cama su cuerpo lleno de vendajes y algunas maquinas que monitoreaban su estado hizo que la chica tuviera que esforzarse demasiado para no llorar frente a Tsunade.

**Tsunade**: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica) no te preocupes se recuperara.

**Sakura:** tiene razón.

**Tsunade:** hasta mañana

**Sakura**: buenas noches.

La rubia salio de la habitación, Sakura se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Sasuke, allí lo cuido durante la noche.

Uchiha despertó tres días después del incidente, le dolía el cuerpo rápidamente recordó lo que sucedió antes de perder el conocimiento y logro reconocer en donde se encontraba, no tenia idea de cuanto había dormido pero no tuvo tiempo de pesar en eso ya que al voltear la mirada se encontró con una tierna pelirrosa dormida en la silla a su lado. El solo pensar en ella cuidándolo lo hizo sonreír además que se veía muy linda dormida, su visión no duro mucho ya que por la incomodidad del lugar ella comenzó a despertar y para su sorpresa una mirada azabache la observaba con detenimiento.

**Sakura: **(feliz) Sasuke-kun!! Al fin despertaste! Te encuentras bien?

**Sasuke: **hmp! No te preocupes, por cierto cuanto he dormido?

**Sakura: **tres días.

**Sasuke**: vaya eso si que es mucho tiempo

**Sakura: **(cambiando rápidamente su sonrisa por un rostro que reflejaba tristeza) esto es por mi culpa lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun ahora con más razón querrás irte.

La chica había comenzado a llorar, ella no lloraba frente a nadie pero él la hacia sentir diferente tan segura que no le importaba que Sasuke viera sus lagrimas.

En cambio el chico en un principio no entendía a lo que ella se refería, pero luego recordó la discusión que habían tenido antes de que aparecieran los ninjas, se sintió culpable por todo lo que había dicho por culpa de los celos. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer en especial a la flor de cerezo, cuando ella lloraba y más aun cuando sus lágrimas se debían a él, se sentía la criatura más miserable del planeta y le surgía la necesidad de consolarla.

**Sasuke:** (tomando la mano de Sakura) con respecto a eso que dije no es verdad, yo siento si mis palabras te ofendieron es solo que estaba fastidiado y me desquite contigo se que no debí lo siento.

**Sakura:** (sorprendida) no es solo tu culpa yo también me comporte como tonta, pero aun así mírate esto paso por mi culpa. (Llorando con más fuerza)

**Sasuke:** esto es parte de mi trabajo, estoy bien no es nada y no fue por tu culpa, además ya te lo había dicho te protegeré siempre, después de todo eres mi clienta y es mi trabajo, por favor deja de llorar.

Ella se sonrojo por las palabras de el chico además él nunca soltó su mano, se seco las lagrimas y le dedico a su protector la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer en ese momento, este acto provoco que la sangre se Sasuke se acumulara en sus mejillas causando un sonrojo. Este lindo momento fue interrumpido por Tsunade quien entro repentinamente a la habitación. Los chicos se soltaron rápidamente ante una divertida mirada de la rubia.

**Tsunade:** que bueno que despertaste.

**Sasuke:** hmp!

**Tsunade:** déjame revisarte

El chico se sentó con ayuda de la pelirrosa y Tsunade reviso sus heridas que para sorpresa de Sakura iban cicatrizando muy rápido y pudo ver que una extraña energía verde salía de las manos de Tsunade. Cuando la rubia abandono la habitación Sakura tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido.

**Sakura:** como es que tus heridas sanan tan rápido?

**Sasuke**: hmp! La vieja es una ninja medico y utiliza su chakcra para curar las heridas de los shinobi de la agencia.

**Sakura:** que es el chakcra?

**Sasuke:** es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos con algo de entrenamiento se puede aprender a dominarlo eso es lo que los ninja hacemos.

**Sakura:** que interesante y útil

**Sasuke:** hmp!

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese tenso ambiente hasta que Sasuke comenzó una conversación.

**Sasuke**: por que has estado cuidándome estos días?

**Sakura: **por que me preocupas y además Tsunade-sama me dijo que no podía salir de la agencia por que es peligroso.

**Sasuke**: hmp! _(pensando) le preocupo?!_

**Sakura**: ne Sasuke-kun por que tus ojos cambiaron de color durante la batalla?

El chico ya se esperaba esa pregunta y tomo su tiempo para poder contestar con claridad.

**Sasuke**: esa es una técnica especial de la familia Uchiha, su nombre es Sharingan y me permite predecir los movimientos de mi oponente y también copiar sus técnicas, no había tenido necesidad de usarlo en batalla hasta ahora.

**Sakura:** ya veo, eso es algo sorprendente entonces tu familia es de shinobi.

**Sasuke:** mi familia es uno de los clanes ninja más antiguo y poderoso pero sino te molesta no quiero hablar de ello.

Sakura no entendió ese cambio pero decidió que no era momento de preguntar.

Regresaron a la mansión Haruno luego de dos semanas, esta experiencia los hizo aun más unidos que antes, y también logro que aquellos sentimientos crecieran.

* * *

BN eso s todo por el momento, ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar mas rapido...gracias por su apoyo y dejen sus comentarios x favor

bye!!


	10. un sentimiento,un beso y un adios

**hola!!!!**

**perdon por la tardanza jaja he stado muy ocupada weno aki les traigo el capi spero les gust n lo personal m gusto como kedo pero uds deciden**

* * *

"**un sentimiento, un beso y un adiós"**

El tiempo pasó desde la última aparición de los shinobi, pasaron 2 meses para ser exactos. El otoño comenzaba a llegar a la enorme ciudad de Tokio, las hojas caían de los árboles, el clima comenzaba a ser frió obligando a los ciudadanos a sacar sus abrigos y chaquetas del armario. Y nuestra pelirrosa consentida no era la excepción, ella como toda delicada chica no soportaba las temperaturas muy bajas y claro esa era una gran excusa para salir de compras para tener ropa de temporada "necesaria" según sus palabras, el lema de Sakura era "sentirse y verse bien" lo que significaba comprar ropa que la mantuviera caliente y al mismo tiempo la hiciera ver linda, en pocas palabras significaba toda una tarde en el centro comercial paseando por todas las tiendas de diseñador y gastar una gran suma de dinero que para una chica tan rica como Haruno Sakura era cosa de nada.

Bueno creo que eso no es algo muy interesante pero hablando de Sakura por que no les cuento como ella y el pelinegro habían cambiado en estor últimos meses.

Luego de regresar del hospital ambos intentaron llevar la vida "normal" que tenían antes de la pelea, pero no pudieron lograrlo por completo, la rutina seguía igual Sakura estaba al mando de la empresa supervisando que la línea otoño-invierno estuviera lista y sin fallas, Sasuke solo la vigilaba como siempre o eso aparentaban la realidad era otra, desde la pelea ambos de manera inconciente procuraban estar siempre cerca el uno del otro, eran mas abiertos y conversaban mucho, aquellos que no podían entablar una conversación ahora no podían callarse, su relación parecía la de dos mejores amigos y no una relación laboral. Durante ese tiempo Sakura había aprendido que a su guardaespaldas le gustaban los tomates, y que según él odiaba las cosas dulces. Uchiha mientras tanto descubrió que Sakura era fanática del helado y que los árboles de flor de cerezo eran sus favoritos, algo muy obvio según Sasuke, este tipo de conversaciones que tenían eran triviales y hasta cierto punto no tenían sentido alguno, pero eran un gran avance si tomamos en cuenta que ellos nunca habían podido expresarse tan abiertamente a las personas, ella nunca confío en nadie que no fuera su padre o su amiga Ino y hablaba con Sasuke como si tuviera toda la vida conociéndolo. Sasuke en cambio nunca había tenia conversaciones tan largas con alguien y nunca dejaba los monosílabos con sakura era diferente hablaba mucho cualquiera que viera a Uchiha Sasuke mientras conversaba con su protegida no lo reconocería, con ella hablaba mas que con cualquier otro y algunas veces hasta sonreía….si! aun que usted no lo crea Sasuke "cubo de hielo" Uchiha sonreía cuando la oji-verde decía alguna tontería o le contaba una anécdota graciosa.

Muchos dicen que siempre hay luz luego de la tormenta y tienen mucha razón pues a pesar de que estuvo a punto de perder la vida en la ultima batalla con esos sujetos Uchiha no podía estar mas que agradecido por que sabía que gracias a esos terribles momentos su relación de "amistad" con la chica estaba mejorando y mucho, no se puede decir que las cosas eran perfectas por que cuando dos personas tienen un carácter como el de esos dos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo sin discutir, pero lo que si puede suceder es que el motivo de esas discusiones cambie de forma radical. Si no entendieron el último comentario con gusto lo explicare, recuerdan que cuando nuestra pareja se conoció eran como perros y gatos, bueno gracias a todo lo que hasta ahora habían pasado juntos se habían echo muy buenos amigos pero seguían discutiendo por que nuestro guapo pelinegro había encontrado una manera muy singular de divertirse y esa era hacer que Sakura saliera de sus casillas, verla fruncir el ceño era algo que le parecía muy gracioso por eso a menudo la hacía enfadar solo para reír un rato, pero a diferencia de las discusiones que tenían al principio estas terminaban con risas de la pelirrosa y una media sonrisa de Uchiha.

No solo la relación de la pareja había mejorado sino que también Naruto comenzó a tratar mejor a Sasuke al grado que llegaron a ser los mejores "amigos-rivales", ninguno de los dos lo admitía pero un gran lazo de amistad había crecido entre ellos. Seguían con el clásico "dobe" y "teme", competían por todo y solían llevarse la contraria pero todo solo por diversión.

Además el rubio hiperactivo ahora solo veía a Sakura como una hermana lo que disminuyo el ambiente de tensión y celos que anteriormente se formaba entre ellos; y hablando de lo que sentía el Uzumaki, el oji-azul empezaba a sentir un gran aprecio hacia cierta peliazul, hablo de Hinata Hyuuga la tímida chica que siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo, por que nunca se dio cuenta de ello? No lo sabía pero últimamente salían mucho juntos; algo que todos notaron incluyendo a Sakura, quien como de costumbre se encontraba trabajando. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que…un grito termino con la calma.

**Naruto**: (entraba gritando a la oficina) hola! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!

**Sakura**: Naruto que no puedes hacer menos ruido!!!!

**Naruto**:(gota en la cabeza) jeje lo siento Sakura-chan

**Sasuke:** hmp! Nunca cambiaras dobe

**Naruto**: y tu nunca dejaras de ser un cubo de hielo jaja pero no vengo a hablar de eso, vengo a pedirle un consejo a Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** (extrañada) a mi? Por que?

**Naruto**: (sonrojado) es que tú conoces mejor que yo a Hinata-chan y jeje me gustaría que me ayudaras…podrías sugerirme un lugar a donde llevarla hoy en la noche?

**Sakura**: (mirada picara) es la sexta ocasión en el mes que saldrán juntos, enserio no hay nada entre ustedes?

**Naruto:** (rojo como tomate) Sakura-chan!!! Como dices eso nosotros somos amigos.

**Sasuke**: hmp! Aun que parezca imposible la fastidiosa de Sakura tiene razón, si solo son "amigos" por que estas tan sonrojado?

**Naruto**: (aun mas sonrojado) eso a ti no te importa Sasuke-baka!!

**Sasuke:** hmp!

**Sakura:** (molesta) ya basta los dos! Y a ti Naruto te sugiero que la lleves a cenar a un lugar acogedor o también puedes invitarla a tomar un café, con este frió se antoja algo así

**Naruto**: (abrazando a su amiga) Sakura-chan! Eres la mejor!, muchas gracias eso haré, incluso se me acaba de ocurrir el lugar perfecto jaja tengo que irme a sacar las reservaciones dattebayo!

El rubio salio de la oficina muy emocionado, dejando solos de nuevo a nuestros chicos.

**Sasuke**: se nota a kilómetros que siente algo por Hyuuga.

**Sakura: **(sin prestar mucha atención) si tienes razón.

**Sasuke: **_(pensando) que le pasa?! Tienes días que esta mas distraída de los normal_…(rompiendo el silencio) que te sucede? éstas rara.

**Sakura**: (fingiendo una sonrisa) te equivocas Sasuke-kun me siento muy bien.

**Sasuke**: hmp! Si tú lo dices. _(Pensando) si claro hmp! Piensa que no me doy cuenta pero esa molestia oculta algo, desde hace dos días que la noto triste por alguna extraña razón pero cuando le pregunto cambia al tema o pone una de esas falsas sonrisas como la acaba de hacer o como la que fingió frente al dobe_

La tarde paso lenta en especial para cierto Uchiha quien ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar casi todo el día con la pelirrosa quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que Naruto dejo el lugar. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos; Sasuke intentaba resolver el misterio oculto tras esa extraña actitud que la oji-verde había adoptado esos últimos días; Haruno mientras tanto intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo pero le estaba resultando imposible había algo que la molestaba desde hace días, aquella fecha que odiaba desde que tenia ocho años estaba por llegar haciéndole que recordara cosas terribles que su mente intento en vano sepultar por años.

Ya era hora de irse pero ninguno se movía, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la hora debido a que se encontraban pensando en otra cosa; se habrían quedado allí de no ser por Rock Lee que entró a la oficina.

**Lee:** nos vemos mañana mi flor de cerezo.

**Sakura:** (saliendo de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de la hora) hasta luego Lee-san.

**Lee:** que el poder de la juventud te acompañe, y segura que no quieres cenar conmigo hoy?

**Sakura:** (intentando sonreír) lo lamento Lee-san pero estoy algo cansada.

**Lee:** esta bien, pero no dejes que la llama de la juventud se apague!! Entonces adiós saldremos en otra ocasión.

El cejotas salio de la oficina como de costumbre gritando tonterías. Sakura comenzó a recoger y meter en su maletín algunos documentos importantes, cuando termino se dispuso a irse pero el pelinegro sin previo aviso tomo su maletín y se ofreció a llevarlo como todo un caballero.

**Sakura:** gracias Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** hmp! De nada. Y cuando le dirás de una vez por todas al cejotas que no tiene oportunidad contigo?

**Sakura:** (sonriendo por primera vez en días) yo no soy tan cruel como tu Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Llegaron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Haruno, ninguno hablaba Sakura simplemente veía el paisaje en silencio, en su rostro la melancolía, la nostalgia pero sobretodo la tristeza se reflejaban, cosa que no paso inadvertida por Uchiha quien se encontraba muy preocupado por ella, le costaba admitirlo pero así era.

**Sasuke:** _(pensando) que ocurre? Ella nunca deja de hablar, siempre sonríe y su mirada muestra alegría todos los días, por que desde hace dos días que esta tan cambiada? No entiendo nada, esta triste, sus ojos no tienen el brillo que los caracterizan, no sonríe y eso me tiene preocupado…kuso! Que hace esta niña para lograr tenerme así?!_

Llegaron a su destino, cenaron en silencio y ella se fue a la cama temprano sin decir nada.

La situación siguió durante toda esa semana, Sasuke estaba cada vez mas preocupado por que su protegida cada vez era mas fría e indiferente, algo nada normal en ella, incluso un día antes dijo algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

**Flash back.**

Iban como todos los días de regreso a la mansión después de un día de trabajo, Uchiha ya no podía mas con la tensión en el ambiente así que decidió comenzar una charla.

**Sasuke:** vas a decirme que te pasa?

**Sakura:** (sin mirarlo) no me pasa nada

**Sasuke:** no intentes engañarme Sakura, durante este tiempo te he llegado a conocer lo suficiente como para darme cuanta que te pasa algo.

**Sakura**: (con una voz casi tan fría como la de Sasuke) eso a ti no te importa, yo no te pago para que seas mi terapeuta, estas aquí para protegerme y lo que yo sienta no es asunto tuyo, entendido….Uchiha

En ese momento Sasuke estaba en Shock, no podía creerlo, ella nunca ni cuando apenas comenzaban a conocerse le había hablado así, de una forma tan fría y distante, ese tono le hizo sentir un terrible vació en el estomago. Y continuaron el camino sin hablar hasta la mansión.

**Fin del flash back.**

Desde ese día ella lo llamaba por su apellido, y solo le dirigía la palabra cuando era absolutamente necesario. El pelinegro decidió no preguntar nada más ya que no quería que ella se enojara de nuevo.

Ese día era uno mas frió que los anteriores, Sakura sin dar explicación alguna cancelo su trabajo del día y se quedo en la mansión; Sasuke tenia todo el día buscándola, su actitud le estaba colmando la paciencia eso ya era demasiado, busco en todos los rincones de la enorme casa sin tener éxito, estaba anocheciendo y ni rastro de la oji-verde.

Hoshi se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba preocupado así que se acerco a él, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a la chimenea, justo en el mismo donde la dulce chica lo había curado tras su primer encuentro con los shinobi.

**Hoshi**: joven Uchiha encontró a la señorita?

**Sasuke:** (saliendo de sus pensamientos) no…

**Hoshi**: le diré donde se encuentra solo por que puedo ver que de verdad se preocupa por ella.

**Sasuke**: (sonrojado) ella no me preocupa, hmp!...pero espere usted ha sabido donde esta todo este tiempo y no me había dicho!

**Hoshi:** lo siento pero la señorita me pidió que no le dijera a nadie donde se encuentra.

**Sasuke:** vaya que es una molestia, ahora dime donde esta

**Hoshi:** ella se encuentra en los jardines, ha estado sentada bajo la sombra del cerezo más grande del lugar.

**Sasuke:** que?! Esta loca! No la busque afuera por que me parecía algo imposible que con este frió saliera, pero que le ocurre!?

**Hoshi:** ella hace lo mismo cada año en esta fecha.

**Sasuke:** que? Pero por que?

**Hoshi:** lo siento joven pero yo no puedo decirle nada, la niña Sakura debe decírselo, usted se ha convertido en alguien muy cercano y confiable para ella estoy seguro de que si usted va con ella le dirá lo que sucede y tal vez usted pueda convencerla de que entre a la casa.

**Sasuke**: esta bien.

Uchiha salio de la habitación rumbo a los jardines mientras Hoshi solo sonreía por la actitud de nuestro chico.

**Hoshi**: (_pensando) la quiere más de lo que cree._

Mientras con Sasuke, había salido de la casa, el clima era un verdadero desastre las hojas de todos los árboles habían caído y el viento soplaba una brisa gélida que era capaz de congelar cualquier cosa, él siguió caminando y justo como dijo Hoshi, la chica se encontraba sentada bajo ese gran árbol, mirando al vació, Uchiha se acerco con cautela y gracias a que ella estaba perdida en su mundo, pudo sentarse sin que ella se percatara, estando allí pudo ver que había estado llorando, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal y estaba temblando, sin pensarlo se quito el abrigo y se lo puso a Sakura, quien al sentir la calida tela giro su rostro para saber quien se atrevía a desobedecer su orden.

**Sasuke:** tonta si sigues aquí te resfriaras, entremos a la casa.

**Sakura:** (fría) eso a ti no te importa además di la orden de que me dejaran sola, así que largo de aquí.

**Sasuke:** desde un principio le dije señorita que no obedecería órdenes entupidas, así que sino quieres entrar me quedare aquí.

**Sakura:** como quieras Uchiha.

_**Sasuke:**__ (pensando) comienzo a extrañar el "Sasuke-kun"_

El ambiente entre ellos era tan frió como el mismo clima, Sakura se abrazaba a si misma y se acurrucaba en el abrigo por que tenia mucho frió aun que no lo admitiera y de vez en cuando por sus mejillas comenzaban a correr lagrimas de nuevo. Sasuke ya no resistió mas, mirarla así no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, extrañaba a esa alegre pelirrosa con su dulce y contagiosa sonrisa que en mas de una ocasión lo había echo sonreír.

**Sasuke:** dime que te ocurre, quiero saber después de todo somos amigos no?

Ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero esas palabras ocasionaron que su cuerpo y su alma ya no pudieran mas con ese sufrimiento; así que como aquella ocasión en el balcón Sakura se arrojo llorando a los brazos de Sasuke, quien luego de que superó la sorpresa correspondió el abrazo. Intento consolarla acariciando suavemente su cabello y descubrió que era tan suave como lo había imaginado.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Sakura se calmo un poco y aflojo el agarre.

**Sasuke: **(separándose lentamente) ahora si me dirás por que estas así en este frió?

**Sakura**: yo lo siento, perdóname por tratarte así estos días Sasuke-kun, pero es que no puedo evitar ponerme así en esta fecha año tras año. (Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos esmeralda)

**Sasuke**: (limpiando las lagrimas) no te preocupes pero dime que paso en esta fecha?

**Sakura:** dime nunca te has preguntado por que no hay fotos de mi madre en ningún lugar de la mansión, porque yo nunca hablo de ella o por que no aparece en el testamento de mi padre.

Sasuke no entendía mucho pero luego de pensar un momento se dio cuenta de que ella tenia razón pero nunca se había preguntado el por que de tanto misterio cerca de la señora Haruno.

**Sakura:** (continuo) la razón es muy simple, hace tiempo cuando yo tenia 8 años regresaba de la escuela como todos los días, pero me sorprendí mucho al encontrar a mis padres discutiendo; ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia así que me escondí para poder enterarme de lo que sucedía.

**Flash back.**

Dos personas un hombre y una mujer gritaban mientras que una linda niña de ojos verdes y lindo cabello rosado escuchaba todo detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

**Sr. Haruno**: Aiko como te has atrevido, desde cuando estas viéndote con ese idiota?!

**Aiko:** Kuno no es ningún idiota Makoto, y estoy con él desde hace 3 tres años!

**Makoto:** eres una cínica, dime que acaso no pensaste en mí o en la pequeña Sakura!

**Aiko:** no me importan ni tu ni ella ambos han sido el peor error de mi vida!

**Makoto**: si eso piensas por que no te largas con ese estupido de una vez.

**Aiko:** eso es justo lo que voy a hacer no quiero ver tu cara ni la de esa mocosa nunca mas!

Dicho esto la mujer de cabellera rosa y ojos cafés salio de la habitación y minutos después se escucho como se azotaba la puerta, esa fue la ultima vez que supieron de Aiko Haruno.

El señor Haruno se tumbo sobre un de los sillones intentando reponerse del duro golpe, después de todo él había amado a esa mujer siempre. No pudo seguir pensando por que vio como una pequeña sombra de cabellera rosa salía detrás del sillón corriendo. Fue a alcanzar a su pequeña quien desafortunadamente había escuchado todo, la encontró llorando bajo el cerezo mas grande del jardín, el hombre de castaña cabellera y mirada esmeralda se acerco y abrazo a su hija y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar tambien.

**Sakura:(** entre sollozos) papi, por que mami se fue? No nos quiere? Por que me llamo de esa forma tan cruel?

**Makoto:** hija tu mami, no volverá como tú lo dijiste ella no siente nada por nosotros….

**Fin del flash back**.

**Sakura:** (mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro) ese día ambos lloramos hasta que no pudimos mas justo debajo de este árbol… desde ese entonces cambiamos mucho, mi padre se encerraba en su oficina y se la pasaba trabajando tal vez para no pensar en ella. Mientras que yo me volví superficial y ruda, me prometí nunca volver a llorar frente a alguien pero mírame no pude cumplirlo y siempre este día vengo aquí y hago lo mismo que hace años creo que no he podido superarlo del todo, soy patética.

El pelinegro escucho con atención cada palabra, nunca pensó que esa niña mimada tuviera una historia tan triste, no había dicho nada por que no sabía que decir o hacer pero al ver que nuevas lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos decidió actuar.

**Sasuke:** (limpiando las lagrimas) yo entiendo como te sientes, por favor no llores no es la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

**Sakura:** (gritando) no, tú no me entiendes! Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo!!

**Sasuke**: (serio) te equivocas

**Sakura:** que?

**Sasuke:** no eres la única que lo ha perdido todo.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun tú también?

**Sasuke:** hmp! Algo así, solo que yo lo perdí todo en un día, tú por lo menos pudiste estar con tu padre un poco mas. Todo sucedió cuando tenía 6 años, ese día llegue tarde a casa por que me quede jugando con unos amigos.

**Flash back**.

Un lindo niño pelinegro corría por las calles hacia su casa.

**Sasuke:** (_pensando) papá me regañara sino me apresuro_.

El pequeño Uchiha llego a donde se suponía debía estar su hogar, lo que vio fue la imagen mas aterradora que vería en toda su vida. Una gran multitud reunida cerca de la una vez llamada mansión Uchiha, ahora estaba en llamas y los bomberos luchaban contra el fuego, sin pensarlo se abrió paso como pudo entre la multitud cuando llego al frente un oficial de policía lo detuvo.

**Oficial:** niño no debes estar aquí.

**Sasuke: **esa es mi casa, donde esta mi familia?

**Oficial**: (triste) lo siento mucho pequeño, pero no lograron salir a tiempo.

**Sasuke: **que? No es cierto esta mintiendo!

**Oficial: **lo lamento mucho

El policía se fue dejando a Sasuke entre la multitud, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus lindas mejillas, se había quedado completamente solo. Dos personas se acercaron a él una rubia y otro peliblanco.

**Tsunade: **Uchiha Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: (aun llorando) váyase!

**Jiraiya**: niño sentimos tu perdida, tus padres eran amigos nuestros es por eso que hemos venido a ayudarte.

**Tsunade**: él tiene razón, no quieres ir a un orfanato o si?

**Sasuke:** ..n-no

**Jiraiya:** entonces ven con nosotros, aceptas convertirte en un ninja de nuestra organización?

**Sasuke**: y-yo un ninja?

**Tsunade**: tus habilidades nos serán de mucha ayuda, aceptas?

**Sasuke:(** dándole una ultima mirada a lo que quedaba de su casa) esta bien

Así comenzó una nueva etapa en la vida de Uchiha, quien no sabía que este trabajo le haría conocer a la persona que le robaría el corazón.

**Fin del Flash back**

**Sasuke:** eso fue lo que sucedió, perdí a mi padre, a mi madre y a mi hermano mayor Itachi, todo en cuestión de horas. La vieja Tsunade me recluto y entrenó en la agencia, años después me entere que un sujeto llamado Kabuto ocasionó el incendio en el que perdí todo. Lo encontré en una de las misiones que me asignaron y termine con él pero a pesar de que vengue a mi familia no sentí nada, seguía estando solo así que decidí dejar todo eso atrás, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Sakura no podía creerlo, ella creía que era la única que había sufrido pero Sasuke también sufrió y supo como salir adelante en cambio ella lloraba en silencio sin hacer nada. De nuevo lo abrazo, el frió era intenso, en ese gesto ella demostraba apoyo y gratitud hacia su protector que le había enseñado mas de una cosa desde que se conocieron.

**Sakura:** lo siento Sasuke-kun, tienes razón debo de olvidarme de esto de una vez tal y como mi madre se olvido de nosotros, nunca podré odiarla pero no dejare que me siga haciendo daño. (Sonrió tiernamente)

**Sasuke:** (sin soltarla) hmp! Hasta que entras en razón, baka

**Sakura:** gracias por todo

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos, ninguno se movía ni hablaba solo disfrutaban el momento, se miraban fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Sasuke de forma inconsciente comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos hasta que podía sentir el suave aliento de la chica sobre sus labios, era una sensación tan agradable que cerro sus ojos, sin poder resistir mas redujo a cero la distancia entre sus labios en un dulce y tímido beso. Sakura al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero comenzó a rendirse a la dulce sensación que le provocaba, ella también cerro los ojos y correspondió de la misma forma a Sasuke.

Los primeros copos de nieve del año comenzaron a caer, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de los estaban haciendo, se separaron lentamente muy confundidos por lo ocurrido. Sasuke se levanto de prisa y ayudo a Sakura de inmediato le dio la espalda para simular su sonrojo.

**Sasuke:** yo lo siento, es mejor que entremos esta comenzando a nevar.

**Sakura:** (sin poder decir nada) s-si.

Entraron sin decir nada se fueron directo a su habitación ambos tenían mucho que pensar, era hora de que aclaraban de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

**Habitación de Sakura.**

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo o eso parecía la verdad era que estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ (saltando) nos beso!!!! Se sintió tan bien…aaaah! Es tan lindo shanaroo!_

_**Sakura: **__(pensando) por que? Por que lo hizo? Pero algo aun mas importante por que le correspondí? Por que me siento así? Mi corazón late muy rápido y me sonrojo con solo recordar lo que paso._

_**Inner-Sakura**__: es hora de que te des cuenta de lo que sientes por Sasuke-kun_

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) de lo que siento por él?_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: es lógico que es más que un amigo para ti_

_**Sakura: **__eso no puede ser_

_**Inner-Sakura: **__cuando estamos con él te sonrojas sin un motivo aparente, sonríes cada vez que lo vez, eres capaz de confiarle tu vida y cuando casi muere en la última pelea sentiste que te faltaba el aire, no es eso suficiente prueba._

_**Sakura**__: (pensando) emm….tienes razón pero que es lo que siento por él, estas diciendo que me enamore de él!_

_**Inner-Sakura**__: hasta que entendiste!_

_**Sakura:**__ y-yo amo a Uchiha Sasuke?...es verdad yo lo amo! Es por eso que me siento así cuando lo tengo cerca es por eso que correspondí su beso!_

La pelirrosa se quedo profundamente dormida con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, ahora comprendía sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesta a decírselo a su querido Sasuke-kun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras tanto el la habitación de Sasuke**.

El pelinegro se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, su mente era todo un lió estaba muy confundido y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

_**Sasuke:**__ (pensando) pero que demonios hice?! Lo peor de todo es que me gusto…y mucho. Ah! Que esta sucediéndome, en ese momento no razonaba, su aroma y sus ojos nublaron por completo mis sentidos deshaciéndose del poco autocontrol que tengo, no pude resistirme y cuando ella me correspondió ya no podía, mas bien no quería separarme de ella, sino hubiera sido por la nieve tal vez le habría dicho lo que siento por ella…hmp! Hace poco me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Sakura son diferentes a una amistad y luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que me he enamorado de ella pero estoy violando la regla de todo guardaespaldas, los sentimientos nublan la mente es por eso que no se nos permite tener alguno hacia quien protegemos pero esa molesta niña se las arreglo para llegar a mi corazón, ahora no se si podré seguir protegiéndola si algo le pasara yo no podría perdonarme jamás, es mejor que ya no la vea de nuevo._

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Sasuke empaco sus pocas pertenencias y se dispuso a dejar la mansión en la que había sido muy feliz los últimos meses y en la que había descubierto el sentimiento más hermoso de todos, camino en silencio por el oscuro pasillo y se detuvo unos segundo frente a la habitación de Sakura.

_**Sasuke**__: (pensando) se que es muy cobarde que me vaya sin despedirme, pero si lo intento se que terminare por arrepentirme y mientras no aclare mi mente y corazón no puedo protegerla como ella se merece; debo alejarme de ti e intentar olvidarte…Sakura._

Así el chico siguió caminando por el silencioso lugar, todos dormían por lo que le fue muy sencillo salir sin ser detectado; debía irse lejos para volver a ser el de antes y hacer como si nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura Haruno, se iba tal vez para ya no volver.

* * *

eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios por favor. 

y kiero darles un aviso muy impotante, no podre actualizar hasta dentro de un rato, me voy un mes de vacaciones y no podre conectarme a internet, les agradezco por su comprension y les prometo que actualizare tan pronto como regrese.

bye!


	11. mi vida sin ti

**ola!!!!**

**jeje al fin he regresado y aki les traigo el capi espero les guste, estara narrado en ciertas partes por mi, en otras por sakura y otras por Sasuke jeje weno sin mas que decir les dejo el capi**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

"**mi vida sin ti"**

Los molestos rayos del sol comenzaban a irrumpir en la habitación de cierta pelirrosa que dormía tranquila soñando con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, tal vez habría estado así todo el día sino fuera por que olvido cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior y la luz de la mañana le daba de lleno en los ojos, pero después de recibir un beso como el que Uchiha le había dado ¿Quién puede pensar en las cortinas? La respuesta es: nadie.

Así que la chica comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojos verdes mientras maldecía al molesto Sol por haberla sacado de su tan lindo sueño. Se levanto con pereza de la cama y se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha, cepillo su larga melena rosa un rato y para terminar se vistió; ese día se decidió por un suéter negro de cuello alto, una minifalda del mismo color y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas. Una vez contenta con su imagen Haruno salio del baño y no puedo evitar contemplar el hermoso paisaje nevado que estaba del otro lado de la ventana, los cerezos habían perdido sus flores, pero el jardín de la mansión se veía maravilloso y lleno de paz; la mirada de Sakura se detuvo en cierto árbol aquel que fue testigo de el momento mas feliz de su vida, un inevitable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y en su mente solo se encontraba una persona.

**Sakura:**_(pensado sin quitar la mirada del paisaje) Sasuke-kun…debo decirte lo que siento._

Salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor era más tarde de lo habitual así que esperaba ver al Uchiha sentado esperándola para desayunar como todos los días. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa el único que se encontraba en el comedor era Hoshi que estaba preparando todo para el desayuno y al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica simplemente la saludo amablemente.

**Hoshi:** Sakura-san buenos días¿ya se siente mejor?

**Sakura:** eh si gracias, pero Sasuke-kun ¿aun no baja?

**Hoshi:** por extraño que parezca él no ha venido.

**Sakura:** pero que perezoso!

La chica al terminar de decir esto fue a buscar a su querido Sasuke-kun, quien se supone debía estar durmiendo aun. La oji-verde se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y entro con mucho cuidado ya que ella quería darle una sorpresa, pero Haruno fue la sorprendida al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación eso le causaba un mal presentimiento ya que la cama no tenia señas de haber sido utilizada esa noche, entro al baño y al vestidor, no le gusto para nada lo que vio; cajones y armarios completamente vacíos, salio corriendo en busca de Hoshi quien seguía en su tarea en el comedor.

**Hoshi:** Sakura-san ¿Dónde esta el joven Uchiha?

**Sakura:** eso es lo que yo iba a preguntar, su habitación y armario están completamente vacíos… ¿Dónde esta?

En eso un "poff" se escucho y en el comedor apareció un hombre alto de cabello plateado, vestido con un traje de gala negro; no se podía determinar su edad ya que su cara era cubierta con un mascara negra, y una banda del mismo color cubría su frente y su ojo izquierdo dejando solo al descubierto su ojo derecho; en su mano llevaba un pequeño libro color naranja el "Icha-Icha paradise".

**¿?:** Yo se por que no esta aquí…tú debes ser Sakura.

**Sakura:** si, pero ¿Quién es usted y que sabe de Sasuke-kun?

**¿?:** Jaja Sasuke-kun? Jeje nadie lo había llamado así nunca, pero bueno me presento soy Hatake Kakashi tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

**Sakura: **(con los ojos tan abiertos como platos) ¿de qué hablas? Yo no necesito guardaespaldas, yo tengo uno y quiero saber donde esta.

**Kakashi**: no se donde esta pero dijo que te entregara esto.

El peli-gris le dio un pequeño sobre a la chica, a ella no le gustaba como iban las cosas por lo que abrió aquel paquete con miedo, no entendía por que temía que algo no muy agradable venia allí además no se explicaba que era eso del nuevo protector. Termino de abrir el sobre y saco una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada, la extendió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Sakura:_

_Escribí__ esto por que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para despedirme de ti frente a frente, gracias por tu amistad y por preocuparte por mí. Quiero que continúes con tu vida y que no dejes que tu pasado vuelva a hacerte daño, yo me voy por que no estoy seguro de tener la capacidad de protegerte como es debido, estoy muy confundido por lo que no puedo concentrarme al cien por ciento en estar alerta, por eso le pedí a Kakashi que me sustituyera por favor confía en él, me enseño todo lo que se, es un gran ninja y se que estas en buenas manos, por favor no me busques por que no me encontraras no estoy seguro de si volveré por eso te pido que sigas con tu vida como yo haré con la mía._

_De nuevo gracias._

_Se despide Sasuke._

Mientras leía la chica no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, de nuevo se sentía abandonada una vez mas estaba sola¿Por qué cuando creía haber encontrado a alguien con quien pasar su vida él se iba y la dejaba de nuevo? Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos mientras intentaba explicarse por que Uchiha se había ido, no lo soporto más salio corriendo del comedor con dirección a su habitación, llegando azotó la puerta y se tiro llorando a la cama.

**Sakura: **_(pensando) ¿Por qué¿Sasuke-kun por qué te fuiste¿Por qué ahora que descubrí que te amo¿Por qué me dejaste sola de nuevo? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué me besaste? Si no lo hubieras echo tal vez no me habría dolido tanto talvez no me sentiría traicionada, abandonada y sola…Sasuke-kun!_

_**Inner-Sakura:**__ shanaroo! Que maldito!!_

**Sakura**: no volveré a cometer el mismo error nunca, no volveré a confiar en nadie de ahora en adelante solo soy yo y nadie más, me enfocare en la empresa y en mi, estoy sola y cometí un grave error cuando creí que podía cambiar eso, pero he aprendido y no volverá a pasar…jamás.

Ella no salio de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, fue a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado aun que por dentro se estaba destrozando, su corazón tenia una herida muy profunda que tal vez nunca sanaría.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un año después.**

**Sakura´s pov.**

De nuevo es hora de levantarse, el sol es una molestia… "molestia" esa palabra me recuerda tanto a ti, en realidad todo me recuerda a ti; Uchiha Sasuke te odio, te odio por que tu estupido recuerdo sigue aquí después de un año de tu partida sigue aquí, pero te odio aun mas por que me es imposible dejar de amarte.

Todas las noches estas en mis sueños atormentándome, recuerdo una y otra vez ese beso, es una dulce tortura. Frente a los demás yo ya te olvide desde hace tiempo, debo decir que Kakashi es muy bueno, es fuerte y se preocupa por mi pero es solo un amigo, de ti aprendí que no debo entregar mi corazón, por que siempre terminare lastimada, el mió apenas se esta recuperando de ti no me arriesgare otra vez.

Kakashi intenta ayudarme, él me ha contado todo sobre su vida, por ejemplo se que fue tu sensei después de la muerte de tus padres y que en su ojo izquierdo porta el Sharingan, aun que el no tiene nada que ver con los Uchiha, esta asombrosa técnica se la dio tu tío Obito Uchiha antes de morir en una peligrosa misión; lo mas probable es que él intenta que vuelva tener confianza por eso me cuenta todo eso pero sus intentos no dan resultado y no los darán nunca por que ya tengo decidido que nadie nunca vera mi lado débil, el lado que yo te mostré y tú te encargaste de lastimar más de lo que ya estaba….maldición! se me hace tarde y todo por tu maldita culpa!

Me ducho lo mas rápido que puedo, bajo al comedor donde Kakashi me espera como tu solías hacerlo todos los días, solo que él nunca suelta su "librito educativo", es un pervertido creo que es un milagro que tú no aprendieras sus hábitos…que me pasa! De nuevo estoy pensando en ti ni siquiera puedo desayunar en paz sin recordar todo lo que pasamos.

Termino de comer, Kakashi y yo nos dirigimos como todos los días a la empresa; subimos al auto y yo me pongo a observar el paisaje…justo como tú, no puede ser de nuevo, sin quererlo y sin siquiera darme cuenta empiezo a recordarte pero es que seamos realistas ¿Cómo olvidarte? Desde que te vi la primera vez en la agencia sentí algo especial, en un principio solo una atracción física algo que estoy segura es inevitable para toda chica que te ve pasar; después de todo ninguna en su sano juicio puede ignorar tus facciones imponentes y serias, tu cabello desordenado que, por las quejas que escuchaba todas la mañanas, era imposible arreglar y como olvidar tus ojos negros como la noche siempre fríos y calculadores que le dan un aire misterioso a tu presencia; si definitivamente ninguna chica es capaz de resistirse.

Pero eso no fue lo que me enamoro de ti, luego de conocerte de di cuenta de que al igual que yo solo aparentabas ser duro, frió y sin sentimientos, descubrí que te entregas por completo a tu trabajo y que no tienes miedo de pelear por lo que crees, me salvaste varias veces de una muerte segura.

La manera en que me animabas cuando me sentía destrozada, tu singular manera de protegerme, la manera burlona en que me hacías darme cuenta de mis errores, incluso extraño tu famoso "hmp!" que muchas veces creí era lo único que sabías decir.

Que patética me siento recordándote de esa manera, el auto se ha detenido frente al edificio donde trabajo, como siempre me dirijo directo al ascensor sin saludar a nadie ni siquiera volteo a ver a mis empleados solo pienso en llegar a mi oficina y poder estar sola donde nadie me moleste.

Tomo el ascensor junto a Kakashi…al fin llegamos al último piso, pero allí como siempre esta Lee.

**Lee:** ¿Sakura-san podemos hablar?

**Sakura:** (fríamente) ahora no

Al parecer mi voz lo asusto por que no dijo nada más se hizo a un lado y me dejo entrar a la oficina, como de costumbre me deje caer sobre mi sillón y comencé a revisar algunos pendientes; trabajar es la única manera de mantenerte alejado de mis pensamientos aun que la verdad no funciona muy bien.

Estar sola ha sido mi manera de evitar más problemas, a diferencia de ti Kakashi se queda afuera de mi oficina, eso también para evitar tomarle cariño como sucedió contigo. Últimamente la empresa me absorbe poco a poco, y no hay nadie que me diga algo así como " tonta, si te excedes te enfermaras" así que sigo aquí además hemos tenido problemas la empresa publicitaria que organizaba nuestras campañas se fue a la banca rota y no se que hacer tengo solicitudes de muchas otras que quieren ocupar ese puesto pero solo la mejor lo hará y estoy tardando en encontrar una que cumpla con todos lo requisitos, y por alguna extraña razón estos días pienso más en ti que antes por lo que no puedo concentrarme… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una voz conocida, la única persona además de Naruto que no necesita cita para verme, si mi mejor amiga, Ino debo admitir que me ha ayudado mucho estos meses sin ti pero ninguno de sus intentos han sido suficientes para que yo logre sacarte de mi pecho.

**Ino:** Sakura! Frontuda te traigo buenas noticias!

**Sakura:** (saliendo de sus pensamientos) eh! Hola Ino-cerda

**Ino: **de nuevo pensando en él!

**Sakura:** claro que no! Yo ya lo olvide!

**Ino:** esta bien pero no hagas escándalo _(pensando) a quien engañas Sakura_

**Sakura:** ¿y para qué viniste?

**Ino:** hay una gran fiesta este sábado!

**Sakura:** no me interesa

**Ino:** pero frontuda, es la fiesta de compromiso de Naruto y Hinata! Tienes que ir!

**Sakura:**_(pensando) así que Naruto se casa con Hinata-chan jaja sabía que había algo entre ellos!_

_**Inner-sakura:**__ shanaroo! tenemos que ir, no podemos fallarle a Naruto!_

**Sakura**: eso cambia todo

**Ino**: además muchos grandes empresarios estarán allí tal vez puedas encontrar una nueva compañía publicitaria

**Sakura:** creo que tienes razón

**Ino:** listo! Entonces vengo por ti mañana, tenemos que ser la más hermosas de la fiesta y para lograr eso debemos comprar el mejor vestido

**Sakura:** (gota estilo anime) jeje si nos vemos mañana

**Ino:** esta decidido, eso era todo hasta luego frontuda!

Ella salio de la oficina, dejándome de nuevo sola, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, pero Naruto y Hinata-chan son mis amigos por eso no puedo faltar ellos me han apoyado tanto como Ino además ya no quiero estar pensando en ti esa es mi gran oportunidad para olvidarme de ti Uchiha Sasuke…

Espera un segundo la invitación dice fiesta de antifaces, eso tuvo que ser idea de Naruto creo que nunca cambiara, aun que tengo la sensación de que algo pasara pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora es mejor que comience a pensar que clase de vestido debo usar, después de todo la imagen es muy importante.

**Fin del Sakura´s pov**

Del otro lado de la ciudad, podemos encontrar un edificio muy moderno que por su apariencia acababa de ser abierto, hablo de una pequeña compañía de publicidad que apenas había comenzado meses atrás con sus labores pero que en muy poco tiempo había logrado escalar a la popularidad por sus exitosas campañas; la compañía era llamada "S.U publicity" muy pocos conocían al joven dueño de esta prometedora empresa ya que era muy reservado.

Ese mismo chico se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, su lugar de trabajo era el último piso de ese nuevo edificio, una oficina tan fría como su mirada azabache, que reflejaba tristeza, si ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke´s pov**

Sakura… ha pasado un año desde que me fui me pregunto si estas bien, confió en que kakashi te ha cuidado como te mereces pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Yo me separe de ti por que quería olvidarte, aclarar mis sentimientos y volver a ser el de antes pero eso me ha sido imposible, lo único que conseguí fue enamorarme más de ti hmp! Es increíble como una niña mimada y mandona como tú se las arreglo para romper todas las defensas que a través de los años construí alrededor de mi corazón.

Se que no es muy difícil quedar atrapado por ti, no muchas chicas tienen ese cabello de color exótico o esos lindos ojos color jade y mucho menos tu hermosa sonrisa, pero creo que la manera en que te ganaste mi corazón fue distinta, comencé a sentir esto por ti cuando empecé a conocer a la verdadera Sakura aquella niña asustada que solo buscaba poder huir de su terrible pasado, la verdad es que ambos somos muy similares, durante años nos encerramos en nosotros mismos para huir de nuestros problemas.

Esto es demasiado ridículo me fui para olvidarte y no dejo de pensar en ti, debo decir que los primeros tres meses estuve viajando por todo el país con la esperanza de sacarte de mis pensamientos, creí que seria sencillo, que estupido fui; tal y como lo dijo Tsunade la noche que le dije que me marcharía.

**Flash back.**

**Tsunade:** ¿te vas para olvidarte de ella verdad?

**Sasuke**: si

**Tsunade**¿y ya la has besado?

**Sasuke:** (_pensando)¡¿esta vieja sabe leer la mente o soy demasiado obvio?! _

**Tsunade:** ¿Y?

**Sasuke:** si

**Tsunade:** entonces te será imposible olvidarla ahora, no tienes por que temerle al amor Uchiha.

**Sasuke**: yo no le temo a nada y no te preocupes la olvidare en un par de días.

Luego de decir eso el pelinegro salio de la oficina pensando en las palabras que le dijo la rubia.

**Fin del flash back**

Esa vieja como odio cuando tiene razón, cuando al fin me di cuenta de que mis intentos serían en vano decidí regresar y decirte lo que siento pero no lo hice por miedo al rechazo, además que haría la gran Sakura Haruno con un pobre como yo, no soy de aquellos que les gusta ser mantenidos, eso nunca por eso decidí esperar un poco antes de verte quería tener algo que poder ofrecerte; así que puse manos a la obra y comencé a construir esta compañía similar a la que tenia mi familia antes del incidente, creo que mi deseo de verte pronto es la causa de que la empresa haya crecido tan rápido, incluso ahora estoy construyendo mi propia mansión, esta casi lista solo faltan unos cuantos detalles.

Y hablando de eso acaba de entrar Saeki que es quien me esta ayudando con el diseño.

**Saeki:** Uchiha-san solo falta el diseño del jardín

**Sasuke:** eso ya esta decidido, quiero que este repleto de cerezos.

**Saeki:** ¿eh¿Esta seguro?

**Sasuke:** si¿algún problema?

**Saeki:** no señor es solo que son algo caros

**Sasuke:** el precio no importa

**Saeki:** esta bien como diga, entonces con su permiso me retiro

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Cerezos…esos árboles se hicieron mis favoritos luego de conocerte, cada ves que veo uno no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en lo que paso esa noche, no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice por que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, la esperanza de poder repetirlo es lo que me mantiene con vida.

Podría seguir pensando en ti todo el día pero de nuevo alguien irrumpe en mi oficina, esta vez es la detestable secretaria que mi socio Suigetsu contrato, hablo de Karin, es una zorra de eso no hay duda solo debes ver como camina y como "inocentemente" se levanta la falda para llamar la atención es un verdadero fastidio, lleva unas gafas negras, su cabello no se muy bien de que color es ya que se lo ha teñido muchas veces y quien sabe cual es su color original, no por nada por aquí la conocen como "fosforito".

**Karin:** (caminando provocativamente) Sasuke el tonto de Suigetsu quiere hablar contigo.

**Sasuke:** (ignorándola por completo) hazlo pasar

**Karin:** (_pensando) ¿Por qué ni siquiera me mira?!_

Veo como sale muy enojada, hmp! La verdad no me importa ya que desde hace un tiempo ninguna mujer puede hacer que me sienta como me sentía contigo así que mejor no pierdo el tiempo en tonterías como esa; en la oficina entra mi socio Suigetsu lo conocí en uno de mis viajes es un gran administrador solo que es algo raro en especial su cabello color violeta, pero eso no importa mientras haga bien su trabajo.

**Suigetsu:** Sasuke, se ha presentado una gran oportunidad

**Sasuke**: habla de una vez

**Suigetsu:** en unos días habrá una gran fiesta a la que tenemos que ir.

**Sasuke:** ese tipo de cosas no me interesan

**Suigetsu:** es una fiesta muy importante, tenemos una suerte de haber sido invitados es organizada por la familia Hyuuga y la familia Uzumaki, creo es una celebración por el compromiso de sus hijos pero no solo eso sino que muchos ejecutivos importantes estarán allí y si vamos podremos tal vez hacer algunos negocios importantes…

**Sasuke:** (sorprendido) ¿Hyuuga y Uzumaki¿Sabes el nombre de los que se casan?

**Suigetsu**: (extrañado por la pregunta) eh… creo que son Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki

**Sasuke:**_(pensando) eso…eso significa que hay una gran posibilidad de que ella este allí!_

**Suigetsu**¿y que dices?

**Sasuke:** (tomando el teléfono) karin quiero que me traigas una lista de todos los que ya confirmaron su asistencia a la fiesta.

**Karin: **en un segundo.

**Suigetsu: ****¿**y eso para que?

**Sasuke: **necesito saber si vale la pena ir.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Karin apareciera, como de costumbre intentaba seducirme, que tonta yo nunca caería en sus redes.

**Karin**: (entregando una carpeta) aquí están

Yo tome la carpeta y comencé a mirar, veía la fotografía y el nombre de las personas que ya habían conformado su asistencia. Pasaba las paginas sin resultados vi a Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka hasta a la molesta de Ino Yamanaka pero tú no estabas, comencé a desesperarme hasta que en las ultimas páginas al fin…Sakura Haruno; eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión.

**Sasuke:** confirma mi asistencia

**Suigetsu:** si, como digas

**Karin:** (mostrando su escote a propósito) necesitas una pareja, yo estoy disponible Sasuke

**Sasuke:** no me interesa…por cierto estas despedida

**Karin:** que!!!!!

**Sasuke:** lo que oíste, ya me fastidiaste así que hasta nunca

**Karin:** (saliendo furiosa) no me importa encontrare algo mejor!

**Sasuke**: hmp!

**Suigetsu:** ¿por que hiciste eso? esta loca por ti además no esta nada mal

**Sasuke:** no me interesa, ahora déjame trabajar y confirma mi asistencia o sino correrás la misma suerte que Karin.

**Suigetsu:** esta bien, pero no te alteres

Luego de que mi compañero sale dejándome en la soledad de mi oficina, puedo al fin observar con detenimiento esa fotografía, como siempre te vez hermosa no has cambiado mucho por lo que puedo ver, estoy impaciente podré verte en pocos días eso me pone muy feliz; aun que tambien debo admitir que me asusta la probabilidad de ser rechazado, pero tengo que arriesgarme sino me arrepentiré de por vida.

Tomo la invitación¿Quién lo diría? El dobe con la tímida Hyuuga, sabía que había algo entre ellos; termino de leer la invitación y sonrío al ver la última línea:

"fiesta de antifaces" este debe ser mi día de suerte.

Prepárate Sakura por que te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

**Sasuke´s pov fin.**

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora les agradesco su apoyo y espero me dejen algunos valiosos reviews jejej**

** ¿que pasara cuando estos dos se encuentren?**

** lean el proximo cap para averiguarlo jajaj**

** bye!  
**


	12. la fiesta de antifaces

hola!!!!

aki les traigo el capitulo espero les guste gracias por sus comentarios.

** NARUTO NO PERTENECE ESTO ES SOLO POR DIVERSION.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

"**La fiesta de antifaces"**

Una linda chica pelirrosa se miraba al espejo, hoy era el día de la "gran fiesta" claro que ella solo iba por compromiso y por que tal vez podría hacer un buen negocio. Se veía muy bien, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel que en la parte de atrás caía como cascada hasta sus tobillos mientras que la parte de adelante llegaba solo hasta sus rodillas, iba combinado con unas zapatillas rojas estilo bailarina y en su cuello un lindo dije de estrella; era el disfraz de una princesa y tambien incluía unas alas que le daban un toque inocente y claro un antifaz rosa que resaltaba sus ojos verdes ( imaginen el vestido que utilizo Sakura Card Captor en la segunda película, cuando actúa en el festival con Syaoran y aparece la ultima carta). Ese vestido lo había escogido con la ayuda de Ino quien dijo "es perfecto para ti" así que sin muchas ganas ella lo había comprado.

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando mientras se miraba al espejo) no se ve tan mal_

Luego de decir esto bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Kakashi quien no llevaba ningún disfraz, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

**Kakashi:** (hablando por el teléfono) entiendo no se preocupe yo seguiré alerta

Dicho esto el peligras colgó y se encontró con la oji-verde mirándolo desde la escalera.

**Kakashi:** (sonriendo bajo su mascara) Sakura-chan que linda te vez¿lista para la fiesta?

**Sakura**: gracias Kakashi, pero ¿con quién hablabas?

**Kakashi**: no es nada jaja era Tsunade-sama que quería un informe, vamos ya

**Sakura:** (sin ánimos) claro

Se dirigieron a la fiesta y como ya era costumbre ninguno de los dos hablaba, mientras Sakura iba perdida en sus recuerdos, los cuales sin explicación la atormentaban mucho más que antes, Kakashi pensaba en la llamada que acababa de hacer.

_**Kakashi:**__ (pensando) es muy extraño no hemos tenido pista de los sujetos que persiguen a Sakura y lo peor es que los que capturamos luego de la batalla de Sasuke se niegan a decir algo, esto comienza a desesperarme…pero que se le puede hacer_

Dicho esto el enmascarado saco su inseparable librito naranja y comenzó a leer.

Llegaron a la fiesta que se realizaba en la enorme mansión Uzumaki, Sakura entró junto a Kakashi, el salón era muy grande adornado con flores y luces, había muchas personas en la pista de baile y en el fondo un DJ alegrando en ambiente, no pudieron continuar mirando por que un grito de un muy conocido rubio hiperactivo los interrumpió.

**Naruto:** (alegre) Sakura-chan! Kakashi! Que bueno que vinieron, por cierto tu disfraz es genial Sakura-chan!

**Sakura:** (fingiendo una sonrisa) no es para tanto Naruto

**Hinata**: (al lado de Naruto) Naruto-kun tiene razón te ves muy bien Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** ustedes tambien están muy bien

Y era verdad, Hinata iba vestida como Cenicienta con un largo y esponjado vestido plateado y una tiara adornando su cabeza. Mientras tanto Naruto llevaba un pantalón de vestir color crema y un saco rojo estilo príncipe, ambos se veían muy bien además de que hacían una linda pareja.

A lo lejos pudo ver al reto de sus amigos disfrutando en grande de la velada, acompañada de Naruto y Hinata se dirigió al pequeño grupo, allí se encontraban: Neji que iba vestido de caballero de la edad media, con armadura y todo, a su lado se encontraba TenTen quien llevaba un tradicional traje chino color azul bordado con muchas flores de diferente colores; le seguían Kiba y Akamaru ambos vestidos de superhéroes, luego se encontraba Shikamaru quien no quiso tener que complicarse escogiendo un disfraz y al final se decidió por un típico traje de samurai, la parte de abajo color negro y la de arriba verde militar y por último se encontraba Ino quien iba vestida de hada, su disfraz consistía en un sencillo vestido azul turquesa con brillos del mismo color y unas alas estilo mariposa.

Al llegar la pelirrosa todos la saludaron y comenzaron a platicar amenamente sin darse cuenta de que del otro lado del lugar se encontraba un chico observándolos, o más bien dicho observando a cierta chica de ojos jade.

_**¿?:**__ (Pensando sin perder de vista a Sakura) valió la pena venir, te ves tan hermosa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para pode encontrarnos._

**Suigetsu:** Sasuke deja de mirar al vació y concéntrate recuerda que venimos aquí a hacer negocios

**Sasuke:** hmp!

Si ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha quien al ver a su querida Sakura entrar se había quedado sin aliento, él tambien se había esmerado en su disfraz, llevaba un costoso traje negro combinado con una camisa y moño blancos, una larga capa negra caía sobre sus hombros y una antifaz blanco ocultaba de forma perfecta su identidad (imaginen que es el traje usado por Tuxedo Mask de Sailor Moon solo que sin sombrero), a su lado se encontraba su socio Suigetsu a quien no le había importado y no se coloco ningún disfraz.

La fiesta continuo sin ningún inconveniente, Sakura estuvo hablando con algunos ejecutivos importantes pero ninguno la convencía del todo; mientras tanto Sasuke no había tenido más remedio que seguir a Suigetsu con los "importantes negocios" ya se estaba hartando ya que él solo había asistido a ese lugar para hablar con la chica de su vida.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de las constantes miradas de aquel chico estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la empresa además que estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato ya que cierto chico de enormes cejas no la dejaba en paz ¡¿Cuántas veces tenia que rechazarlo para que entendiera que no quería bailar y menos con él?! La pelirrosa estaba al borde de la desesperación ¿acaso no entendía lo que era un "no"?

**Lee:** por favor mi bella flor de cerezo, bailemos para que el poder de la llama de la juventud brille mas que nunca.

**Sakura:** (intentando no ser descortés) Lee-san ya te dije que no tengo ganas de bailar

**Lee:** deja que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero mientras no movemos juntos en la pista.

**Sakura:** (al borde de la histeria) ya te dije que no Lee-san

**Lee:** Sakura-san no dejes que tu juventud se extinga y permite que baile junto a ti

_**Inner-Sakura**__: Shanaroo! Lo matare sino deja de molestar¡¿Qué no entiende que el chico más horrible que hemos visto en la vida?!_

_**Sakura:**__ (pensando) tranquila…no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas…tranquila respira_

Mientras la chica intentaba en vano borrar esos deseos de mandar a volar a Rock Lee, un hombre de cabello azabache que había logrado escapar de su compañero Suigetsu y que mientras buscaba a Haruno encontró la no muy linda escena decidió interferir.

_**Sasuke:**__ (pensando con ira) ese cejotas no puede ser coqueteando con __mi __Sakura!_

Se acercó lentamente al lugar y al ver la cara de Sakura una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro podía ver que en cualquier momento la dulce pelirrosa mataría a ese perdedor si eso seguía así.

**Sasuke:** (disimulando un poco su voz) creo que la señorita ha dejado muy claro que no quiere bailar con usted.

Tanto Lee como Sakura miraron a aquel extraño; por cierto Lee iba disfrazado de Gai-sensei, es decir, prácticamente iba igual que siempre él miraba al chico de blanco antifaz con odio; mientras que Sakura lo miara con una mezcla de "gracias por salvarme" y con algo de nostalgia ya que por alguna razón sentía que ya conocía al chico pero no estaba segura de por que sentía eso.

**Lee:** (dirigiéndose a Sasuke) no estaba hablando con usted

**Sasuke:** lo se pero puede ver que esta linda chica ha intentado decirle de muchas maneras que no esta interesada en usted

**Lee:** ¿y tú que sabes?, yo tengo la llama de la juventud y a Gai-sensei de mi lado (dijo con su clásica sonrisa)

_**Sasuke:**__ (pensando) este sigue igual de raro que siempre, ya se como alejarlo _(dirigiéndose a Lee con una sonrisa de triunfo) creo que ella tiene sed por eso no quiere bailar con usted, y si es el caballero que creo que es debería traerle algo de beber así tal vez ella acepte su invitación.

**Lee:** (con los ojos iluminados) tiene razón!, no te preocupes mi bella flor enseguida te traigo tu bebida!

El raro chico desapareció entre la multitud, Sasuke y Sakura solo lo miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza; Haruno reaccionó luego de unos segundos y miro molesta al desconocido a su lado.

**Sakura:** (enojada) ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! Ahora ¿Qué se supone haré cuando vuelva?

**Sasuke:** no creo que eso pase pronto, mire (dijo señalando una enorme fila para las bebidas)

**Sakura:** no había visto eso, en eso caso muchas gracias por quitármelo de encima (dijo sonriendo)

**Sasuke:** no me lo agradezca, ahora es mi turno

**Sakura**¿eh?

**Sasuke:** (extendiendo su brazo) ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

**Sakura:** (secamente) no

**Sasuke:** (extrañado) ¿Qué?

**Sakura:** yo solo vine aquí a hacer negocios no estoy interesada en bailar y menos con un desconocido

**Sasuke:** un desconocido que la ha salvado de ese perdedor, además yo tambien estoy aquí por negocios tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo

El pelinegro le entrego una pequeña tarjeta en la que venia escrito "S.U publicity"¿Quién lo diría? Era justo lo que buscaba, además había escuchado de esa nueva compañía, había examinado ya a muchas no tenía mucho que perder.

**Sakura:** dígame algunos detalles de su compañía

**Sasuke:** no hasta que acepte bailar conmigo

**Sakura:** (suspirando resignada) esta bien

El desconocido sonrió de forma inevitable, ella tomo su brazo y juntos de dirigieron a la pista, Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Sakura y con la otra tomo su mano, ella coloco la mano libre en el hombro de chico. Así ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música que para suerte de Sasuke era una melodía tranquila.

**Sakura:** (rompiendo en silencio) ahora hablemos de negocios

**Sasuke**: no pierde el tiempo

**Sakura:** dígame ¿Por qué tendría que asociarme con su compañía?

**Sasuke:** somos los mejores, por esa simple razón

**Sakura**: todos dicen lo mismo

**Sasuke:** pero soy el único que dice la verdad

**Sakura**: es usted muy arrogante

**Sasuke:** ya me lo habían dicho (dijo mientras sonreía con superioridad)

**Sakura:**_(pasmada luego de ver la sonrisa, pensando) esa sonrisa la he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde? Y ¿Por qué me siento así?_

**Sasuke:**_(pensando) es linda cuando se enoja, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tardara en darse cuenta quien soy?_

**Sakura:** (regresando a la realidad) he entrevistado a muchos que tienen compañías con mucha más experiencia que la suya ¿Qué le hace pensar que merece el puesto?

**Sasuke:** somos una compañía nueva con ideas frescas y digamos que trabaje hace algún tiempo en algo relacionado con moda

**Sakura:** ¿Cómo sabe que mi industria es la moda?

**Sasuke:** es usted Sakura Haruno, sería un tonto sino lo supiera

**Sakura:** creo que tiene razón

**Sasuke:** lo sabía

Siguieron moviéndose por la pista, Kakashi e Ino sonreían al ver a Sakura bailar con alguien después de todo ya era hora de que disfrutara la fiesta; Lee seguía en la fila de las bebidas esperando como un tonto.

Volviendo con nuestra pareja, la chica de ojos verdes, había dejado de hablar creando un silencio calido entre ambos, ella se sentía bien así, por lo que decidió dejar los negocios para después cosa que Sasuke agradecía.

De pronto la música cambio a una mas lenta y romántica, todas las parejas comenzaron a llegar incluyendo a Hinata y Naruto.

**DJ:** esto esta dedicado a las parejas de enamorados

Ni Sakura ni Sasuke se separaron y continuaron bailando ella perdida en sus pensamientos, él luchando contra sus deseos de besarla de nuevo, por cierto iba perdiendo la batalla, pero no era su culpa se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, la música tampoco era de mucha ayuda; a esto agreguemos que justo como la noche en el jardín sus sentidos se nublaron por completo ya que se había embriagado con el aroma de la flor de cerezo¿Por qué tenia que ser tan irresistible? Pero ella aun no lo había reconocido, si la besaba corría el riesgo de ser mandado a volar gracias a una cachetada cortesía de Sakura; ese pensamiento le causo escalofríos, su ex clienta tenía una gran fuerza lo sabía por que repetidas ocasiones vio como Naruto volaba por los aires luego de hacer enfadar a Sakura, pero ninguna razón parecía controlar esos deseos que sentía de probar sus labios de nuevo, la había extrañado tanto una cachetada valía la pena si podía estar cerca de ella aun que fuese por un momento; de nuevo se dejo llevar por su corazón y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a la chica que estaba muy concentrada intentando averiguar quien era esa extraño así que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió unos calidos labios apoderarse de los suyos en un dulce beso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida e indignada ese tipo que apenas conocía ¡la estaba besando! Eso no lo permitiría, la mano que tenía apoyada en el hombro de pelinegro la preparo para darle la cachetada de su vida a ese desconocido pero justo antes de que su mano se estrellara en seco contra la mejilla del joven, ella se dio cuenta de que esas maravillosas sensaciones era iguales a…recuerdo de aquel momento que compartió con Sasuke vinieron a su mente ahora entendía por que él se le hacia tan familiar no era otro que…

**Sakura:** (separándose muy sorprendida) ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** (sonriendo arrogante mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica y susurraba) ya era hora de que me reconocieras me estaba cansando de actuar como un caballero, no cabe duda de que sigues siendo una molestia…Sakura

La piel de Sakura se erizo al sentir el aliento de Uchiha, ella se sentía tan feliz al fin después de tanto él, su querido Sasuke-kun había regresado y lo mejor es que estaba con ella; su mente le decía que pidiera una explicación pero su corazón pedía a gritos otra cosa, decidió hacer caso por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su corazón y ahora fue ella quien se adueño de los labios de un sorprendido pelinegro que no tardo en corresponder, el beso era tranquilo pero a la vez se demostraban todo lo que se habían extrañado durante ese tiempo separados, los brazos de Sakura se encontraban alrededor del cuello de Uchiha y él tenia sus manos en la cintura de la oji-verde, habían dejado de bailar estaban allí en medio de la pista disfrutando el uno del otro.

Desde lejos Ino y Kakashi veían sorprendidos pero felices a Sakura, ellos aun no sabían que ese chico era Sasuke pero estaban alegres por la chica que se veía feliz por primera vez en meses.

_**Kakashi:**__ (pensando) ¿Quién lo diría? Comenzaba a pensar que de verdad esa chica era de hielo_

_**Ino:**__ (pensando) que suerte tiene la frontuda_

Pero no todos estaban felices por la pareja, un chico de grandes cejas que acababa de salir de la enorme fila con una bebida para su querida flor de cerezo veía la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Lee:** Sakura-san ¿Por qué? (decía llorando)

Mientras tanto con nuestra pareja, la falta de oxigeno provoco que ambos se separaran, los dos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**Sakura:** Sasuke Uchiha quiero una explicación

Sasuke solo sonrió ya se esperaba algo así, tomo de la mano a la chica y la saco de allí. Juntos caminaron hasta llegar a una de las terrazas que había en la mansión, se sentaron en una pequeña banca de piedra; la vista era muy linda los jardines de los Uzumaki estaban llenos de girasoles ya que a la fallecida madre de Naruto le encantaban, la noche era calida, el cielo estaba despejado y unas pequeñas luciérnagas volaban por allí.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, Sasuke no era bueno para los discursos, él era tímido y no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar. Ella mientras tanto esperaba aquel el chico a su lado comenzara a hablar, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que eso era en vano así que decidió hablar primero.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** (bajando la mirada apenado) le verdad es que no se como empezar

**Sakura:** por la verdad me parece más justo, yo no creí eso de que no te sentías capaz vencer a esos sujetos, eres terco y arrogante se que no te das por vencido tan fácilmente, así que dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste?

**Sasuke:** parece que no pude engañarte, aun que en parte lo que escribí en esa nota era verdad

**Sakura:** ¿eh?

**Sasuke:** yo no le temo a esos sujetos, yo tenía miedo de algo distinto. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos, le temía a los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaron a crecer en mi desde que te conocí; en un principio creí que estaba enloqueciendo después de todo para mi solo eras una niña mimada pero mientras pasaba el tiempo y me iba dando cuenta de que eras mucho más de lo que aparentabas, esas extrañas sensaciones crecieron y me di cuenta de que te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mi; eso me confundió yo no entendía lo que pasaba, así que me fui por que mientras no tuviera mi mente clara no podría estar alerta y si algo te pasaba por mi culpa jamás me lo habría perdonado.

**Sakura**: (intentando mantenerse fría) ¿Por qué no te despediste por lo menos? Me preocupe mucho por ti cuando no te encontré al día siguiente, creí tantas cosas incluso llegue a creer que te fuiste porque me detestabas.

**Sasuke**: (interrumpiéndola) ¿yo detestarte? Eso nunca, yo no me despedí por que sabía que si lo intentaba terminaría por arrepentirme.

**Sakura:** (luchando por no comenzar a llorar) entonces ¿Por qué me besaste esa noche¿Lo hiciste solo para consolarme?

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) claro que no, yo te bese por que no pude resistirme a hacerlo, desde mucho tiempo antes yo tenía tantas ganas de saber que se sentía tenerte cerca y poder probar si tus labios eran tan deliciosos como se veían y esa noche mis sentidos me abandonaron y seguí mis deseos. Y tal y como lo pensé es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida

**Sakura:** (sonrojada) ¿estas hablando enserio?

**Sasuke:** nunca había hablado tan enserio, esa noche me di cuenta de algo importante eso me afecto aun más, así que me fui para olvidarme de ti, pero no lo logre.

**Sakura:** (extrañada) ¿olvidarte de mi¿Algo importante¿De que hablas?

**Sasuke:** yo quería olvidarme de ti, por que yo crecí escuchando la misma frase todos los días, en la academia shinobi se nos repetía una y otra vez " nunca tener sentimientos hacia quien proteges"; yo me di cuenta esa noche que tu eras para mi mucho más que una amiga; sin darme cuenta durante el tiempo que estuve contigo yo me enamore de ti…me fui por que no entendía mis sentimientos creí que olvidarte sería lo mas correcto pero luego de unos meses me di cuenta de que sacarte de mi cabeza era algo imposible porque…Sakura Haruno yo te amo (esto último lo dijo muy bajo y estaba completamente rojo)

Sakura había escuchado eso último pero no creía que eso fuera posible después de tanto tiempo, él estaba allí frente a ella diciéndole lo que soñaba escuchar de él desde esa noche que se dio cuenta que ella tambien lo ama; no cabía en la felicidad, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus lindos ojos. Sasuke noto eso y creyendo que había dicho algo malo la abrazo en señal de disculpa.

**Sasuke:** (abrazándola) yo siento si he dicho algo que te molestara.

**Sakura:** (correspondiendo en abrazo) baka, no has dicho nada malo es solo que no puedo creer q lo que yo más quería de verdad esta pasando…yo tambien te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido pero muy feliz, había tomado una gran decisión cuando acepto ir a esa fiesta, la abrazo un poco más fuerte intentando así demostrarle que sus palabras eran sinceras.

**Sasuke:** ¿enserio?

**Sakura:** si, aun que creo que te tardaste un poco en volver

**Sasuke:** (sin soltarla) yo no quería regresar siendo un don nadie, quería tener algo que ofrecerte, por eso trabaje durante este tiempo para crear mi propia compañía

**Sakura:** no era necesario

**Sasuke**: yo así lo quería. Y ahora quiero saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

**Sakura:** con una condición

**Sasuke**: (extrañado) ¿Cuál?

**Sakura**: prométeme que nunca te iras de nuevo

**Sasuke:** (sonriendo) aun que quisiera no podría, yo te necesito. ¿Entonces aceptas?

Ella no respondió simplemente lo beso, como era de suponerse él correspondió comenzaron tranquilos sin prisa, pero la intensidad fue aumentando poco a poco, Sakura con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y las de él sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa, la lengua de Sasuke pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Sakura, ella separo sus labios y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar dentro de la húmeda cavidad; ninguno quería separarse pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a hacerlo, ambos se miraron sonrojados con la respiración agitada pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke: tomare eso como un si.

Sakura solo sonrió, el pelinegro se acerco en busca de otro beso pero se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña explosión dentro del gran salón seguido de gritos de los invitados, ambos se miraron y decidieron investigas que pasaba.

Dentro del salón todos miraban llenos de terror a cinco sujetos, cuatro chicos y una chica, todos vestidos de igual manera, trajes tradicionales color arena y con una katana en la espalda (como los ninja del sonido en la serie). Tenían una mirada aterradora que buscaba sangre.

**¿?**¿Dónde esta Sakura Haruno?

Dijo uno de ellos con una voz fría y llena de odio, ninguno de los presentes hablo; Sasuke se coloco delante de Sakura, él sabia que esos misteriosos tipos eras aquellos que la perseguían.

_**Sasuke: **__(pesando) no dejare que nada le pase ahora que estoy con ella._

**¿?:** Te encontré, no intentes ocultarte niñita tu cabello te delataría en cualquier parte.

El ninja se disponía a atacar a la chica, ella se mantenía detrás de Sasuke, no podía negar que tenia miedo esos nuevos enemigos eran mucho más aterradores que los anteriores. Una voz interrumpió, era Kakashi quien al parecer estaba muy molesto.

**Kakashi:** no permitiré que la dañen, además interrumpieron mi lectura en el momento más interesante.

Todos caída al estilo anime…

**Sasuke:** esas son estupideces pero tienes razón Kakashi no podemos permitir que dañen a Sakura

**Kakashi** ¡Sasuke! No te había reconocido, sabía que regresarías, bienvenido y felicidades por tu relación con Sakura-chan (sonriendo bajo la mascara)

**S****asu/Saku:** (sonrojados) ¡Kakashi!

**¿?:** Basta de estupideces ustedes morirán primero.

Sasuke y Kakashi se colocaron en posición de pelea, sabían que no seria nada fácil pero como ninjas de Konoha estaban dispuestos a continuar.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora...nos vemos luego y dejen comentarios jajajaj

bye!


	13. los cinco del sonido

**hola!!!!!**

**por favor les pido una graaaaan disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subir el cap es q ya entre a la school y es muy pesado, jeje espero comprendan.**

**weno ya ksi termina este fic espero les guste este cap... **

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"**Los cinco del sonido"**

Los ninja de Konoha se colocaron delante de Sakura alertas, observando con detenimiento a sus nuevos enemigos; que tenían la apariencia de unos asesinos despiadados y crueles.

Nadie decía nada todos los presentes se encontraban en silencio, solo el sonido de los grillos se hacia presente en este tenso ambiente. Parecía una lucha de miradas, Sakura se encontraba escondida detrás de Sasuke; aun que no lo demostraba se moría de miedo. Esos sujetos habían sido muy astutos, esperaron a que se confiaran para aparecer.

Luego del encuentro de Sasuke en la playa con los otros shinobi, ella dejo de recibir las notas de amenaza, no hubo más intentos de ataque…nada, esos sujetos habían desaparecido durante todo ese tiempo, tanto Sakura como la agencia creían que la fuerza de Uchiha los había asustado y que no volverían por eso habían bajado la seguridad. Pero ahora estaban frente a ellos unos extraños que los miraban con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro definitivamente eso no podía se nada bueno.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se estaba cansando de la situación, consideraba que era una perdida de tiempo así que decidió terminar con ese ambiente.

**Sasuke: **(frió) ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**¿?:** Eres muy valiente al atreverte a hablarnos así, esta bien si insistes te diremos quienes somos, mi nombre es Kimimaro Kaguya; soy el líder de los cinco del sonido y estamos aquí para acabar con la vida de esa niñita mimada de cabello rosa.

El chico que había hablado parecía ser unos años mayor que ellos, sus ojos eran color verde y en ellos se reflejaba maldad pura, su cabello era largo color plateado, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna y parecía sumamente confiado cosa que enfureció al joven Uchiha.

**Sasuke: **¡hmp! Lamento informarte que yo soy el único que le puede llamar niña mimada.

**¿?:** Que cursi sonó eso jaja.

**Sasuke: **(molesto) cierra la boca ¿Quién eres tu niña engreída?

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Tayuya de la puerta del norte, soy la única kunoichi y la segunda al mando de los cinco del sonido. Y me encargare de terminar contigo niñito.

La chica sonrió de forma arrogante, ella era alta y delgada, su cabello rosa oscuro casi púrpura era largo y un mechón caía en su rostro, su cabeza era cubierta por un extraño sombrero, por ultimo sus ojos castaños que reflejaban burla en ese momento estaban fijos en nuestra pareja.

**¿?:** No permitiré que te quedes con toda la diversión Tayuya. Mi nombre es Kidomaru, originario de la puerta de este y tercer integrante de los cinco del sonido.

Aquel hombre no era muy alto, su piel morena combinaba con su cabellera larga y negra atacada por una goma, sus ojos mostraban impaciencia y en sus manos sostenía varias shuriken listas para ser lanzadas. (Por cierto en este fic Kidomaru no posee cuatro brazos)

**Kakashi: **no importa de donde sean, nosotros como ninjas de Konoha debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.

**¿?:** ¡Cállate! Shinobi de cuarta, no dirás eso cuando terminemos contigo. Yo soy Jirobo de la puerta del sur y me encargare de que no vuelvas abrir ese estupido libro nunca.

Ese shinobi era muy alto y gordo, sus pequeños ojos eran de un color rojizo mientras que lo poco que tenia de cabello era color naranja y digo poco por que solo tenía un poco en la parte central de la cabeza y a los lados.

**¿?**: Bien creo que solo quedo yo, mi nombre es Sakon último de los cinco del

sonido provengo de la puerta del oeste y soy su peor pesadilla jajaja.

Ese tipo era el más raro de los cinco, solo era visible su ojo derecho ya que su cabello grisáceo caía sobre el otro ojo, sus labios estaban delineados de púrpura y miraba de forma cruel a Sakura que al darse cuenta de esto sintió escalofríos horribles recorrer toda su espalda. (En este fic Sakon no esta fusionado con Ukon y este último no existe aquí.)

**Sasuke¡**hmp! La verdad no importa quienes sean ustedes no se saldrán con la suya

Dicho esto el chico salto hacia ellos sacando de su saco unos kunai que lanzo hacia sus adversarios, él nunca, a pesar de ya no ser parte de la agencia, había perdido la costumbre de cargar armas con él cosa que en ese momento agradecía. Los cinco del sonido esquivaron los kunai sin dificultad.

Así fue como la pelea comenzó Jirobo y Tayuya luchaban contra Kakashi mientras que Sakon y Kidomaru contra Sasuke. Kimimaro simplemente observaba no quería gastar su chakcra en vano por lo que decidió dejarles a sus compañeros el trabajo, cuando terminaran con esos sujetos podrían entre los cinco torturar a la chica de ojos jade.

Kakashi se movía con agilidad se podía notar el por que Sasuke era tan fuerte ya que su sensei era todo un experto, Tayuya y su compañero de cabello naranja lanzaban kunai y shuriken a gran velocidad pero kakashi los esquivaba y contrarrestaba de igual manera, a pesar de que la palea de dos contra uno no era justa el peligris sabía como defenderse. El problema era que no tenia tiempo para pensar en como atacar o que hacer por que aun que hasta el momento había logrado esquivar los ataques de esos dos; la rapidez y coordinación de sus ataques le impedía intentar hacerles daño. Ambos ninja hacían una muy buena combinación la gran fuerza de Jirobo y la velocidad de Tayuya mantenían acorralado a Kakashi.

**Jirobo:** (burlándose mientras abría una enorme grieta en el suelo con su brazo) ¿Qué te ocurre acaso no puedes conmigo?

**Kakashi:** (esquivando a duras penas) solo los he estado probando.

**Tayuya:** Jirobo puede ser muy idiota pero creo que empieza a hacer las cosas bien jaja.

**Jirobo:** ¡te escuche Tayuya!

**Kakashi:** creo que no son un muy buen equipo

**Tayuya:** eso no importa, no tenemos que llevarnos bien para acabar contigo

La chica saco un kunai y una shuriken de su bolsa de armas, Jirobo solo sonrió al parecer conocía la técnica que su compañera estaba a punto de usar, la chica hizo sellos de manera rápida con sus manos cuando termino lanzo ambas armas en dirección a Kakashi, quien no entendía lo que Tayuya planeaba después de todo él podría esquivar con facilidad ese ataque. Ella simplemente sonrió y cuando el sensei se disponía a evadir el kunai y la shuriken, grito:

**Tayuya:** shuriken-kunai Bunshin no jutsu! (Clonación de shuriken y kunai)

Dicho esto esas dos armas insignificantes se convirtieron en cientos las cuales se dirigían al peligris, que debido a la sorpresa no tubo el tiempo suficiente para evadir cada una de las armas, algunas lograron hacerle daño. Cuando creía ya se encontraba en un lugar seguro una enorme grieta se abrió a sus pies, había cometido un grave error al olvidarse del otro shinobi, quien venía hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo, el pelinaranja no era veloz pero gracias a el ataque de Tayuya y a la distracción de Kakashi logro darle un gran golpe en el estomago con su gran fuerza al sensei que cayo unos cuantos metros después en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en su vientre.

Sakura y sus amigos veían eso con terror, acaso ¿Kakashi y Sasuke no serían capaces de vencer? Esa idea hacia que su miedo creciera dentro de sus mentes. Entre ellos un chico rubio abrazaba a su prometida intentando darle valor.

**Naruto:** tranquila Hinata-chan ellos lo lograran

**Hinata:** (abrazada a él) eso espero Naruto-kun

**Sakura:** Naruto tiene razón, no hay de que preocuparse.

La verdad es que la pelirrosa estaba muy preocupada, comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras al ver como los sujetos se burlaban mientras Kakashi intentaba levantarse luego de semejante golpe.

El sensei estaba confundido y lógicamente sumamente adolorido después de eso, al parecer tendría que utilizar su último recurso. Lentamente levanto la banda que cubría su ojo dejando ver algo extraño, a diferencia del que siempre tenia descubierto, este era color escarlata y tres pequeñas comillas giraban con velocidad, si ese era el sharingan de Hatake Kakashi, tanto Tayuya y su compañero se sorprendieron mientras que Sakura veía con esperanza lo que sucedía; nunca había visto usar al peligris esa arma, pero confiaba en que como Sasuke en su última batalla en la playa, el sensei obtuviera la victoria con esa poderosa técnica. A diferencia del sharingan de Uchiha el de Kakashi estaba completo por lo que se le podía considerar más efectivo.

**Tayuya:** ¿Qué diablos es eso?

**Jirobo:** ese debe ser el sharingan, el que nuestros compañeros describieron la ultima vez, pero creí que solo Uchiha lo poseía

**Kakashi:** yo no tengo nada que ver con la familia Uchiha esta técnica es más bien un regalo que prometí usar para acabar con escoria como ustedes.

**Tayuya:** espera, he escuchado hablar de ti eres "el ninja copia" quien ha copiado mas de mil técnicas

**Jirobo:** ¡¿pero que estas diciendo?!

**Kakashi:** me descubrieron

**Tayuya:** ¡Tsk! No importa te destruiremos de todas formas, Jirobo idiota ¡muévete!

**Jirobo**¡ya voy!

Ambos comenzaron de nuevo a atacar uno tras otro al peligris, pero en esta ocasión Kakashi estaba esquivando con mucha más facilidad sus golpes.

Ambos shinobi comenzaban a desesperarse en especial Jirobo.

El pelinaranja decidió utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas, utilizando sus manos realizo unos cuantos sellos.

**Jirobo:** me estas cansando, no me importa quien seas pero te matare¡elemento tierra, avalancha!

Al decir esto pedazos de suelo comenzaron a levantarse y se dirigieron a gran velocidad a Kakashi quien se mantenía tranquilo. Hacia sellos lentos sin prisa y cuanto todos los presentes creían que moriría aplastado el peligris levanto la mirada mientras sonreía bajo su mascara.

**Kakashi:** ahora veras por que me llaman ninja copia, esta técnica la copie de Zabuza Momochi un gran asesino a sueldo ¡elemento agua, gran cascada!

Una especie de gran ola salio del suelo destrozando una a una las rocas lanzadas por el shinobi del sonido, quien sorprendido no puedo esquivar la técnica quedando muy debilitado, el ninja copia volvía a hacer sellos.

**Kakashi:** ahora te presento mi nueva técnica¡shuriken-kunai bunshin no jutsu!

Tayuya y su compañero abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, cuando cientos de armas se dirigían hacia el pelinaranja y la chica. Ella usando su agilidad logro escapar pero Jirobo quien estaba débil por el último ataque no tuvo la misma suerte y termino gravemente herido.

**Jirobo:** (tosiendo sangre) mal-maldito…

**Tayuya:** ¡Jirobo!

**Jirobo**¡Tsk! Encargate de el Tayuya

Luego de decir esto Jirobo cayo muerto al suelo. Tayuya estaba muy enfadada nunca se llevo bien con el pelinaranja pero un compañero era un compañero, estaba dispuesta a pelear enserio desde ese momento.

**Tayuya:** ¡maldito! Te acabare

**Kakashi**: eso quiero verlo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el shinobi en posición de batalla muy alerta a los movimientos de la chica que tenia enfrente. Ella lo miraba con furia si él podía usar su arma secreta, ella usaría la suya. De su traje saco una flauta y comenzó a tocarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar Sasuke luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Sakon y Kidomaru, la pelea se mantenía muy pareja. Los oponentes de Sasuke sabían como trabajar en equipo y combinar sus ataques lo que hacia que el pelinegro estuviera en desventaja pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácil no ahora que tenía a Sakura a su lado no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hicieran daño.

**Sakon:** niño ¿Por qué proteges a esa tonta?

**Kidomaru:** cierto ya ni siquiera trabajas para ella

**Sasuke:** (tirando una patada) eso no te importa

**Sakon:** ¡uy! Jaja no te enojes chiquillo tonto

Uchiha estaba furioso por la manera tan burlona que esos sujetos usaban para dirigirse a él, porque no era un niño ni un debilucho nunca lo fue y menos en esos momentos. Estaba decidido a mostrarles con quien estaban luchando, claro siempre manteniéndolos lo mas alejados posible de su pelirrosa.

No pudo seguir pensando ya que Kidomaru utilizando una extraña técnica saco una especie de telaraña de chakcra que quería atraparlo, utilizando Shuriken Uchiha logro escapar pero detrás de él ya se encontraba Sakon, que era muy rápido, y lo recibió con una patada en la espalda. Para evitar golpearse en el suelo se apoyo sobre sus cuatro extremidades y dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un segundo ataque de Sakon, durante este tiempo Kidomaru que era un gran estratega y observador noto que el punto débil de el pelinegro no era otro que la oji-verde que estaba observando la batalla.

Aprovechando que Sakon y Uchiha estaban muy concentrados en su batalla de taijutsu, Kidomaru lanzo de nuevo su telaraña esta vez contra Sakura que se encontraba junto a Ino. La pelirrosa reaccionó y empujo a Ino lejos del ataque quedando solamente ella atrapada.

**Ino:** ¡Sakura!

**Kidomaru:** que tonta, preferiste sacrificarte antes de que le sucediera algo a tu amiguita

**Sakura:** eso es porque ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

El shinobi apretó un poco la telaraña causando que Haruno gritara de dolor, eso no paso desapercibido por el moreno quien al ver a su chica en problemas no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ayudarle pero Sakon no se lo permitió y lo mando lejos con un puñetazo.

**Sakon: **creías que te dejaría ir a ayudarla ¡ja! que tonto

**Sasuke: **(furioso) ¡suéltenla ahora!

**Kidomaru: **¿Quién lo diría? Yo conocí a algunos miembros de la familia Uchiha y ellos nunca habrían echo lo que tu en estos momentos jaja deberías ver tu cara de angustia, esos sentimientos que tienes hacia ella te hacen vulnerable.

**Sakura**: (aun atada) ¡Sasuke-kun! No hagas caso a lo que dicen, yo estoy bien acaba con ellos

**Sakon:** que dulce novia tienes jaja lastima que ninguno saldrá vivo de esto… ¿pero qué diablos?

El shinobi esquivo de milagro una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a él, pero Sasuke no lo dejaría escapar con una serie de rápidos golpes y patadas logro tirarlo y se disponía a dar el golpe final cuando escucho de nuevo un grito proveniente de la pelirrosa.

**Kidomaru:** (sosteniendo la telaraña) eso no, si tú haces otro movimiento ella muere.

**Sasuke:** (deteniendo su ataque) esta bien haré lo que quieran pero no le hagas daño.

**Sakon:** (levantándose) que divertido jaja bien no te muevas.

Sasuke permaneció sumiso mientras Sakon lo golpeaba una y otra vez; gracias a su entrenamiento tenía buena resistencia aun que los constantes ataques comenzaban a hacer efecto en su adolorido cuerpo, tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar a Sakura mientras tanto no podía hacer más que obedecer a Sakon.

**Sasuke:** (en el suelo) ¡maldición!

**Sakon:** bien ahora te matare frente a tu noviecita jaja arrodíllate.

El Uchiha hizo lo que el tipo le pidió, la pelirrosa veía horrorizada la escena ¿Qué le sucedía? Ese no era el chico que ella conocía ¿acaso de verdad quería morir?

Sakon saco su katana y se preparo para terminar con el moreno que parecía no importarle la situación pero cuando el shinobi enterró su espada en el supuesto chico se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que era un simple tronco.

**Sakon**¡¿Qué?! Escapo pero yo no me di cuenta.

**Kidomaru:** (buscando con la mirada) ¿Dónde se metió¿Qué ya no le importa lo que le pase a esta chiquilla?

En eso varios kunai salieron detrás de Kidomaru, quien se vio obligado a soltar la telaraña y Sakura quedo libre, de su escondite salio el moreno algo lastimado pero con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y su sharingan activado.

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! Nunca subestimen a un Uchiha.

**Sakura:** (corriendo hacia él) ¡Sasuke-kun¿Estas bien?

**Sasuke:** claro que estoy bien ahora quédate atrás no perdonare a estos sujetos por lo que hicieron

**Sakon:** (sarcástico) que miedo

**Kidomaru**: si crees que con tu patética técnica nos asustas estas equivocado.

No pudieron decir mas ya que sin previo aviso el pelinegro se lanzo a atacarlos o eso creyeron ya que al dar un certero golpe en el estomago resulto ser un clon. Se disponían a buscarlo pero no podían moverse, detrás de ellos apareció Sasuke sujetando hilos de chakcra en ambas manos.

**Sasuke:** no se salvaran ¡katon Ryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego llamas de dragón)

Los hilos que los rodeaban se prendieron en llamas luego de unos minutos el fuego ceso y lo cuerpos sin vida de los shinobi cayeron junto al de Jirobo.

Sasuke habría querido descansar después de usar tanto chakcra pero su sensei estaba en problemas al parecer esa tal Tayuya era más fuerte de lo que esperaban.

Ella no atacaba de forma directa, usando su flauta había invocado a los "doki" que eran tres demonios que a pesar de su horrible aspecto eran muy rápidos y fuertes.

Kakashi a pesar de estar usando el sharingan no podía hacer mucho y comenzaba a cansarse. Sasuke llego en su ayuda creo tres clones que les ayudaron a luchar contra los demonios, pero estos parecían invencibles. Tayuya seguía tocando la extraña melodía sin cesar, los jutsus de fuego de Sasuke no funcionaban y ninguno de los de Kakashi surtía el efecto esperado ya que eran demasiado rápidos y esquivaban con facilidad las técnicas complicadas.

En un descuido los doki lograron atrapar a los shinobi y comenzaron la tortura con diversos ataques y ellos no podían defenderse.

Sakura veía sin poder hacer nada mientras sus protectores eran apaleados, Naruto estaba furioso y se sentía impotente por que no era útil.

**Naruto**: _(pensando apretando los puños) ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada ¡dattebayo!_

Desvió su vista hacia Tayuya que parecía demasiado concentrada en tocar correctamente que no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor así que al rubio se le ocurrió una gran idea. Sigilosamente se acerco a Tayuya y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra ella logrando arrebatarle la flauta, ella reacciono demasiado tarde se quito a Naruto de encima pero no logro recuperar su instrumento, el rubio cayo sobre una de las mesas del lugar y con una sonrisa rompió la flauta estrellándola contra el suelo en ese momento los demonios desaparecieron liberando a Sasuke y a Kakashi.

**Sakura:** ¡Naruto!

**Hinata:** (a su lado) ¡Naruto-kun¿Estas bien?

**Naruto**: (débil) no iba a dejar que Kakashi y el teme se llevaran todo el crédito

Luego de decir esto quedo inconciente, Sasuke y el sensei agradecían al rubio el gran favor y así comenzaron una batalla justa en la que los ninja de Konoha resultaron victoriosos luego de unos minutos.

**Sasuke:** ese usuratonkachi resulto útil después de todo.

**Kakashi:** (serio) esto aun no termina

Era cierto por primera vez en toda la noche el quinto integrante del equipo, Kimimaro, parecía estar interesado en la situación.

**Kimimaro**: son fuertes lograron derrotar a los entupidos de mis compañeros, al parecer tendré que ser yo quien termine con ustedes.

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! Inténtalo

Una nueva pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban cansados debido a su resiente pelea pero no estaban dispuestos a ceder, lucharían hasta que su cuerpo se los permitiera.

Comenzaron a atacar con taijutsu, Kimimaro no parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo al esquivarlos y contraatacar, su nivel de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era muy grande. A pesar que la batalla era de dos contra uno el chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes no parecía estar luchando con su máxima capacidad. Nuestros ninja estaban fastidiados por la falta de interés que estaba demostrando Kimimaro.

**Sasuke:** (furioso) ¡pelea enserio!

**Kimim****aro:** no tengo necesitad.

**Kakashi:** entonces te obligaremos

**Kaka/ Sasu:** ¡katon Gôkakyô no jutsu! (elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)

El shinobi no se movió a pesar de la gigantesca bola de fuego que se había formado al unir los poderes de ambos ninja de Konoha, aparentemente la técnica dio en el blanco. Todos estaban tranquilos pero cuando el humo se disipó se dieron cuenta de que Kimimaro seguía vivo, había creado una especie de armadura con sus huesos para protegerse. Sasuke y Sakura no creían lo que veían mientras que Kakashi suspiraba con pesadez.

**Kakashi**: esta será un batalla difícil, después de todo nos enfrentamos a un miembro de la familia Kaguya.

**Sasuke:** ¿eh?

**Kimimaro**: me has descubierto ninja copia, soy Kimimaro Kaguya último miembro de mi clan y mi habilidad consiste en manejar los huesos de mi cuerpo a voluntad, soy indestructible así que ríndanse.

**Sasuke**¡hmp! No me importa quien seas yo nunca voy a darme por vencido.

De nuevo se lanzo a atacarlo pero pequeños huesos en forma de dagas hicieron que tuviera que desviarse para no ser rebanado, el poder de aquel sujeto era increíble pero él tambien tenía un arma; volvió a activar el sharingan pero ni eso ni Kakashi lograron que la lucha fuera equilibrada.

Los shinobi comenzaban a desesperarse, mientras que Kimimaro estaba de lo más tranquilo incluso sus gestos demostraban burla y superioridad, cosa que hacia hervir la sangre del joven Uchiha. No sabían que hacer los kunai y shuriken no eran suficientes para enfrentarse a esos huesos, Sasuke de reojo observo a Shikamaru quien estaba al lado de Ino y recordó que el chico problemático traía una katana como parte de su disfraz, rápidamente pensó en un plan para apoderarse de esa arma.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y haciendo sellos con sus manos, realizo de nuevo la técnica de los clones de sombras, veinte chicos se abalanzaron sobre kimimaro. Sasuke aprovechando la situación se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos.

**Sasuke:** (jadeando) Shikamaru, necesito que me prestes tu katana

**Shikamaru:** (sacándola de su cintura) aquí esta, por favor enséñale a ese tipo quien manda

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! No tienes por que pedirlo.

Así el moreno regreso a la batalla justo a tiempo por que el enemigo ya había terminado con todos los clones y estaba a punto de lastimar de nuevo a Kakashi, había convertido su columna vertebral en un látigo que se dirigía a golpear a un agotado peligris que esperaba el golpe, el cual nunca llego ya que Sasuke justo a tiempo había frenado con ayuda de la katana el ataque de un furioso kimimaro.

**Sasuke**¡hmp! Ahora si podré pelear enserio.

**Kimimaro**: no te confíes.

Lo que una vez fue un látigo se convirtió en una resistente espada de hueso, eso el pelinegro lo tomo como un reto y se lanzo al ataque, debía admitir que tener una katana era muy útil pero aun así la batalla le estaba resultando muy difícil considerando que su sensei estaba luchando por ponerse en pie y que su oponente era un sanguinario sin corazón pero él no tenia pensado rendirse por ningún motivo, seguía adelante por un razón, mas bien por una persona esa chica a la que tanto quería y no estaba dispuesto a fallarle, esos pensamientos eran los que daban fuerza a Sasuke para continuar.

Kimimaro con un movimiento rápido arrebato la katana a Sasuke y estaba dispuesto a terminar todo pero Uchiha esquivo como pudo la gran espada de su enemigo pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con unos fragmentos de hueso afilados que se incrustaron en su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

**Sasuke:**_(pensando) ¡tsk! Eso ultimo si me dolió… ¡maldición¿Qué debemos hacer para derrotarlo?... y si usamos esa técnica, talvez lo logremos_.

El sharingan volvió a hacerse presente en la mirada de Sasuke, tanto él como Kakashi estaban heridos pero aun podían intentar un último truco.

El peligris se lanzo hacia kimimaro simulando un ataque, pero en realidad era solo un muñeco que el verdadero Kakashi controlaba desde otro lugar. Kimimaro cayo en la trampa y destruyó a aquel instrumento pero al hacerlo aparecieron dos más y así sucesivamente mientras sorprendido el shinobi no sabía que hacer con tantos ninja copia que terminaron por inmovilizarlo.

En ese momento el cantar de mil pájaros se escucho en la habitación, todos miraron y se trataba de Sasuke y Kakashi, ambos tenían una gran cantidad de chakcra acumulada en su mano, era la que producía el sonido.

**Kimimaro:** ¿pero que diablos?

**Kakashi:** conoce la única técnica original del ninja copia ¡chidori! (mil pájaros)

**Sasuke:** esta vez no podrás huir ¡chidori!

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad contra el shinobi que aun luchaba por soltarse de los chibi Kakashi, solo había conseguido lanzar algunos huesos afilados que no habían logrado detener el avance de los ninja, Kimimaro como ultimo recurso utilizo su escudo pero para sorpresa de este el ataque de ambos logro romperlo y atravesando el cuerpo del shinobi.

**Kimimaro:** (en susurro) mal-di…tos

El chico cayó sin vida al suelo, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, el peligro al fin había pasado, el moreno y su sensei cayeron agotados al suelo, Sakura y los demás se acercaron rápidamente.

Kakashi usando un control mando llamar a Tsunade para que viniera a atender a los heridos y a recoger a los fallecidos.

Sakura luego de asegurarse de que Kakashi estuviera bien se acerco a Uchiha que estaba sentado en el suelo; podía ver muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaba sudando y bastante agitado. No podía creer que él siempre hiciera locuras por ella, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

**Sakura:** ¡sasuke-kun me alegro de que estés bien!

**Sasuke:** (intentando corresponder el abrazo) Sa-ku-ra… ¡hmp! No podía dejar que esos tipos te lastimaran

**Sakura:** eres un tonto pudiste morir

**Sasuke**: se hacen locuras…por amor Sakura

La chica conmovida por esas palabras se abrazo más a él y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que dos camionetas negras llagaron.

De una de ellas salieron dos ANBU que se encargaron de recoger los cuerpos de los cinco del sonido y luego se retiraron. De la segunda salieron Tsunade y Jiraiya quienes se encargaron de Naruto que aun seguía inconsciente y lo subieron a la camioneta. Siguieron con Kakashi, la rubia curo con su chakcra algunas de sus heridas, lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse y lo mismo hizo con Sasuke.

**Tsunade: **creo que regresaste después de todo Uchiha, bienvenido

**Sasuke**¡hmp! Gracias supongo

**Jiraiya: **me sorprende lo fuerte que te has vuelto chico

**Tsunade**: es cierto

**Sasuke: **recuerden con quien hablan, y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo esta el dobe? Después de todo no estaríamos aquí sino fuera por su valentía

**Tsunade**: el rubio esta bien solo tiene heridas leves.

**Sakura: **eso me alegra

**Kakashi: **creo que al fin estas segura Sakura-chan

**¿?:** Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, esto aun no termina.

Escucharon una escalofriante voz, todos se giraron y encontraron a un hombre de mirada cruel, algunos como Sakura, Tsunade y Jiraiya parecían conocerlo y sus miradas reflejaban temor.

**Sakura:** ¡Kioshi Azuma!

El tipo solo sonrió, al parecer la pelea apenas estaba comenzando…

* * *

weno eso es todo por ahora... quiero agradecer a las personas que han apoyado este fic y espero dejen sus comentarios jaja y les prometo dejar el siguiente cap lo mas rapido que pueda.

bye!!!


	14. nuestro ultimo enemigo

ola!!!!

siento muxisimo no haber podido continuar antes jejeja los examenes kitan tiempo y por supuesto la inspiracion jeje weno pss espero les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"**nuestro último enemigo"**

La mirada de Sakura demostraba mucho terror luego de haber pronunciado el nombre de aquel extraño sujeto, durante todo ese tiempo no se había separado de Sasuke por lo que él pudo notar como ella temblaba un poco, la había visto asustada anteriormente pero nunca de esa manera, aun que era algo comprensible ese tipo era sumamente aterrador. Se podía ver que era aproximadamente de la edad de Jiraiya, tenía la piel tan blanca como el papel, que contrastaba con su largo cabello negro azabache, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro era la compañía perfecta para esos horribles ojos color ámbar que solo reflejaban maldad; tenia el aspecto de los sujetos con los que habían luchado unos momentos atrás la única diferencia era que él se veía mucho mas intimidante e imponente.

Tsunade y Jiraiya miraban sorprendidos a la persona que tenían enfrente pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue como la chica lo llamó. Mientras que el moreno y Kakashi no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo lo único que podían deducir era que la situación estaba empeorando.

**¿?**: Veo que me recuerdas…Sakura-chan

La chica se estremeció de terror al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ese hombre.

**Tsunade:** ¡Orochimaru¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Y ¿Cómo es que esta chica te conoce?

**Sakura:** (confundida) ¿Orochimaru? Ese hombre se llama Kioshi Azuma

**Orochimaru:** lamento informarte Sakura-chan que Tsunade tiene razón, mi verdadero nombre es Orochimaru, por cierto hace tanto que no te veía Tsunade y a ti tampoco Jiraiya. Y contestando a tu pregunta Tsunade yo conozco a esta jovencita por que hace algunos años trabaje para el famoso Makoto Haruno.

Todos allí estaban completamente sorprendidos, en especial la rubia y su compañero.

**Sakura:** eres un maldito creí que no te volvería a ver, mi padre te despidió porque estabas haciendo experimentos inhumanos con cosméticos en los laboratorios de nuestra empresa

**Jiraiya**: veo que sigues con tu obsesión de conseguir la vida eterna

**Orochimaru**: exactamente, lastima que el estupido Makoto nunca entendió mi propósito por eso destruyo mis investigaciones, ese día jure que me vengaría pero el desgraciado murió muy rápido así que solo me queda vengarme de su querida hijita pero tenían que aparecer ustedes para complicarme la vida.

Sasuke estaba harto de no entender absolutamente nada así que decidió intervenir.

**Sasuke:** ¡vieja¿Quién es ese tipo?

**Tsunade:** él era nuestro compañero hace años de echo nos ayudó a fundar la agencia, pero luego de un tiempo se fue ya que creía que el poder shinobi debía ser utilizado para controlar en lugar de proteger y no lo habíamos visto desde entonces

**Jiraiya**: además desde pequeños el ha estado obsesionado con la juventud por lo que practicaba retorcidos experimentos.

El sujeto simplemente se burlaba de lo que sucedía, le encantaba ver la desconfianza y el temor que se reflejaba en los ojos de los presentes, ver sufrir a las personas era una de las cosas que mas le divertían.

**Orochimaru:** eso es correcto pero ya no importa mataron a mis mejores estudiantes eso no lo puedo perdonar, además seguiré en pie con mi venganza no pienses que ya te salvaste Sakura-chan

Dijo esto mirándola diabólicamente mientras la chica de forma instintiva se abrazaba del chico que tenia a su lado, Uchiha no pensaba permitir que un sujeto raro intimidara y asustara a su Sakura por lo que esta situación lo estaba enfureciendo, mientras que la chica seguía abrazada al moreno y terribles recuerdos volvían a su mente, la razón por la cual le temía tanto a esa persona que se encontraba amenazándola.

**Flash back**.

Una niña pelirrosa de unos ocho años jugaba en la oficina de su querido padre sin preocuparse por nada. En ese momento entro su padre acompañado de el hombre más extraño y aterrador que había visto nunca.

**Makoto**: hija el es mi nuevo socio, su nombre es Kioshi Azuma, dale la bienvenida

**Sakura**: (muy asustada) ho-hola mi nombre es Sakura

**Kioshi:** (mirándola de forma maligna) gusto en conocerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese día aquel sujeto se metía en los asuntos de la empresa y a ella le asustaba mucho ya que más de una vez mientras paseaba por la empresa lo había visto hacer extrañas cosas en la instalaciones pero la que más recordaba era una en la que mientras ella buscaba con que entretenerse en los pasillos sin darse cuanta chocó contra Kioshi.

**Kioshi:** ¡niña tonta ten cuidado por donde caminas!

**Sakura:** (con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos) le diré a mi papá

**Kioshi**: (tomándole la mano bruscamente) si tu haces eso me veré obligado a hacer cosas que no debería y tu joven rostro se echara a perder y aun así ¿le dirás a Makoto?

La pequeña aterrorizada por la mirada que el hombre le dirigía lo único que pudo hacer fue negar bruscamente. El sujeto la soltó y con una malévola sonrisa la dejo asustada en medio del pasillo.

Tiempo después aquel aterrador hombre fue despedido por sus experimentos locos y ella no lo volvió a ver… hasta ahora.

**Fin flash back**

Esos recuerdos habían sido sepultados por su memoria durante años, nunca pensó volverse a encontrar con ese tipo.

Mientras tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya no tenían la menor idea de que hacer, su ex compañero de equipo era muy poderoso sabían que era muchas veces más fuerte que sus discípulos y que era un sujeto peligroso que no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería.

Para sorpresa de todos Uchiha se levanto con dificultad, sus heridas aun no estaban del todo bien la rubia solo había echo lo suficiente para que dejaran de causarle dolor a Sasuke pero no estaban completamente curadas. Esto no parecía impórtale al joven que tomo la katana de Shikamaru del suelo y como pudo se coloco en posición de combate.

**Orochimaru: **niño tonto de verdad piensas retarme en ese estado, que estupido nunca podrás conmigo para eso te faltan siglos de experiencia

**Sasuke**: sinceramente no me importa quien demonios eres, no me importa que tienes que ver con Sakura, lo único que importa es que no te dejare que la toques, no mientras yo este con vida.

**Orochimaru: **no puedo creer que de verdad seas un Uchiha pero bueno eso no importa si para terminar con ella tengo que matarte primero eso lo hace aun más divertido.

**Kakashi: **(poniéndose en pie) pero él no esta solo

**Orochimaru**: (burlándose) no sabía que entrenabas ninja suicida Tsunade.

**Tsunade**: cierra la boca, no me importa si eras nuestro compañero nos traicionaste y eso no tiene perdón

**Jiraiya**: además no puedo permitir que toques a la chica, porque ella y Sasuke protagonizaran el próximo tomo de "Icha-icha paradise"

Todos con gotas en la cabeza solo miraban con extrañeza al peliblanco que al parecer había echo un gran esfuerzo para hablar enserio.

**Sasu/Saku:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Kakashi:** no pongan esas caras eso es todo un honor

**Sakura:** ¡cállate pervertido!

**Orochimaru:** esto es muy aburrido comencemos con la verdadera diversión.

Sin previo aviso aquel horrible hombre lanzo unas shuriken contra Sakura, Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo y la tomó en sus brazos dando un salto llevándola lejos de allí.

La serpiente solo sonrió de forma retorcida. Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron con determinación ese hombre que estaba allí no era ya más su compañero así que ellos tambien se unirían al combate.

Orochimaru se defendía con maestría de los ataques que Kakashi y Sasuke le mandaban, pero al darse cuenta que sus antiguos compañeros habían decidido pelear al fin, pensó en algo ya que por muy fuerte que fuera sabía que no podría con todos a la vez.

Sasuke logro darle una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar lejos, pero el cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo. Uchiha comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su oponente; lo encontró escondido entre la multitud. Orochimaru realizó sellos a gran velocidad.

**Orochimaru** "Senei Jashu" (brazo de la serpiente oculta)

Luego de que él pronunciara estas palabras algunas serpientes comenzaron a salir de sus brazos, estos animales se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los shinobi. A duras penas Sasuke y Kakashi lograron evadirlas todas pero por desgracia Tsunade y Jiraiya no corrieron con la misma suerte, y fueron mordidos quedando temporalmente paralizados.

**Jiraiya: **¿Qué pasa? (decía tratando de moverse)

**Orochimaru**: jaja tus intentos serán en vano, veneno de mis serpientes paraliza a mis oponentes, estarás como estatua por un raro

**Tsunade: **¡maldita serpiente!

Él aludido solo sonrió de manera diabólica, solo le faltaba vencer a dos ninjas que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, le sería demasiado fácil… o eso creía.

Mientras que Sasuke y su sensei no pensaban rendirse todavía, hicieron sellos con las manos; de nuevo el gran salón se lleno del sonido de mil pájaros cantando. Habían decidido usar el último recurso, de nuevo el chidori. Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia él horrible sujeto. Este no se molesto en moverse, hasta que unos metros antes de que aquel poderoso ataque lo alcanzara utilizó una extraña técnica.

**Orochimaru**: (esquivando a ambos y colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno) "goguoufuuin" (sello de los cinco elementos)

Al instante el chidori desapareció y tanto Sasuke como Kakashi salieron disparados golpeándose contra una de las paredes.

**Orochimaru:** jaja todo ha terminado ríndanse, con ese jutsu neutralicé su chakcra no podrán usarlo, además mírense muy apenas pueden mantenerse concientes.

Kakashi no resistió más y quedó inconciente, no solo le habían sellado su chakcra sino que ya había utilizado mucha energía usando el Sharingan y el chidori.

Sasuke estaba muy adolorido, sus heridas sangraban y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, aquel último ataque lo había debilitado más de la cuenta. Intentó en vano ponerse de pie varias veces.

La serpiente veía de manera burlona todo lo que sucedía, veía como el ninja copia estaba fuera de combate, como sus antiguos compañeros luchaban por ayudar a sus estudiantes, como la chica pelirrosa temblaba viendo la batalla y como ese testarudo joven se rehusaba a darse por vencido.

**Orochimaru:** Uchiha no sigas esforzándote yo terminare ahora mismo con tu sufrimiento.

Dicho eso el sujeto lanzo un kunai directo al pecho de Sasuke, en condiciones normales habría esquivado eso con facilidad pero en esa situación, sin chakcra y gravemente herido; el pelinegro sabía que solo le quedaba esperar el golpe, el que por cierto nunca llegó. Un grito de parte de Ino hizo que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con la escena más desagradable que había visto desde el día del incendio. Frente a él se encontraba Sakura con un el kunai incrustado en su costado izquierdo, ella no pudo sostenerse por mucho tiempo y se desplomo. Sasuke estaba en shock pero logró atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

**Sasuke:** (sorprendido) ¡Sakura¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Estas bien?

**Sakura**: (con dificultad) me había cansado de ser la victima, no podía permitir que te mataran frente a mis ojos… era mi turno de protegerte.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera al chico, él mientras tanto seguir anonadado por las palabras de la chica. La sangre de la herida brotaba, a ella no le quedaban fuerzas, sus parpados pesaban estaban por cerrarse.

**Sasuke**: eres una molestia, no debiste hacerlo

**Sakura:** (antes de perder el conocimiento) no me arrepiento

Ella cerro los ojos, el pelinegro estaba furioso, el odio y la venganza comenzaban a acumularse en su ser. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica y la dejó recostada junto a Kakashi. Ino y Shikamaru llagaron rápidamente a cuidar de su amiga.

**Sasuke:** (con la mirada baja) cuídenla

Ambos asintieron.

Orochimaru veía divertido todo lo que estaba sucediendo, podía sentir como Sasuke lo odiaba más a cada segundo, eso le divertía y mucho, así que decidió provocarlo.

**Orochimaru**¡Tks! Lastima que la chiquilla se haya matado sola, yo quería disfrutar torturándola, pero bueno la gente estupida se sacrifica por los demás.

**Sasuke**: (aun con la mirada clavada en el piso) ¡cierra la boca bastardo!

**Orochimaru:** estas enojado por que no fuiste capas de proteger a lo que más amas, de nuevo fuiste un inútil…

Ese último comentario hizo que la furia de Uchiha se desatara de forma incontrolada, recuerdos de su pasado lo agobiaban en su mente solo podía ver el rostro de la personas que más amaba, su madre, su padre, su hermano y por último Sakura.

Apretó con fuerza los puños casi al grado de lastimarse a si mismo, no más, no de nuevo, nunca más dejaría que le arrebataran a sus seres queridos… ¡nunca!.

El odio y la sed de venganza hicieron que la energía que le quedaba a Sasuke comenzara a acumularse; el sello de los cinco elementos que se encontraba en su pecho impedía que la energía saliera. Pero esta comenzaba a hacerse muy fuerte poco a poco el sello cedió para sorpresa de Orochimaru, el chakcra de Uchiha de nuevo salió, era fuerte y lo peor de todo estaba furioso.

Por fin Sasuke levantó la mirada dejando ver una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro y un nuevo sharingan, si ya no era el básico de solo dos aspas ahora era un sharingan completo con tres pequeñas aspas negras girando sin control sobre superficie escarlata, su mirada era intimidante y estaba llena de odio hacia una sola persona.

Orochimaru esta sorprendido por lo que veía, pero decidió no demostrarlo, sonrió irónicamente al ver como de un salto Sasuke se situaba frente a él y comenzaba a lanzarle golpes, patadas y todo tipo de taijutsu que aun que había logrado esquivarlos debía admitir que le estaba costando trabajo… ¿de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza y velocidad el Uchiha? Eso era algo que no se explicaba pero no sería derrotado tan fácilmente.

Sasuke realizó algunos sellos con sus manos y lanzo un Gôkakyô no jutsu, Orochimaru salto para alejarse de la gran bola de fuego, pero cuando estaba en el aire fue atrapado por unos hilos que Sasuke sostenía firmemente, el chico sonrió gracias a su sharingan había logrado predecir el movimiento de su oponente y pensó en esa técnica ahora no podría escapar.

**Sasuke:** ¡katon Ryuuka no jutsu! (elemento fuego llamas de dragón)

Llamas salieron de los hilos quemando el cuerpo de Orochimaru el cual después de unos segundos cayó al suelo, pero para sorpresa de los presentes aquel cuerpo se derritió. Había sido un clon el verdadero salio de entre las sombras e intento atacar a Sasuke con un kunai. Uchiha esquivo el ataque, tomo del piso la katana que había usado momentos atrás y siguió con la batalla.

Pasaron varios minutos ambos estaban ya muy cansados, Sasuke había logrado herir varias ocasiones a Orochimaru pero su energía comenzaba a agotarse; la serpiente utilizó una técnica desconocida para el pelinegro y que logro romper la katana, y luego derribó a Sasuke con una patada.

Uchiha se levanto con dificultad, su renuencia a rendirse le causaba gracia a ese malvado shinobi.

**Sasuke: **¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!

**Orochimaru**: la manera en que no aceptas tu derrota, entiende que como hace años no eres capas de proteger a tus seres queridos.

**Sasuke: **¡cállate!

**Orochimaru**: ya me canse de ti terminemos con esto. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi" ("Espada Cortante")

Una espada apareció frente a Orochimaru, pero no contaba con que Sasuke usando su habilidad especial había copiado con facilidad su jutsu. Ambos shinobi comenzaron a luchar de nuevo; pequeños destellos se hacían presentes al chocar las espadas, los presentes veían atónitos lo que ocurría; como aquel chico frió y aparentemente sin sentimientos estaba dando todo por una sola persona aquella que había sido capaz de interponerse entre él y una muerte segura.

Sasuke luchaba con una sola imagen en la mente, Sakura, su Sakura herida por culpa de aquel ser despreciable que tenía enfrente, su odio era lo único que lo inspiraba a seguir, estaba cansado y herido su chakcra estaba llegando al limite pero no se rendiría. Ambas espadas chocaron de nuevo estaban cara a cara, dieron un salto hacia atrás separándose un poco.

Estaban cansados Orochimaru jadeaba y comenzaba a sentir los efectos de sus heridas, debido a que su chakcra ya era muy bajo el paralizante de Tsunade y Jiraiya había cedido al fin. Se disponían a ayudar a Sasuke pero él se negó rotundamente.

**Sasuke**¡no vengan, de este maldito me encargo yo!

**Tsunade: **pero Sasuke estas herido

**Jiraiya**: no seas testarudo

**Sasuke: **¡basta! Mejor revisa a Sakura y déjenme en paz

**Tsunade:** pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar Jiraiya la detuvo y con la mirada le indicó que era mejor hacerle caso, a la rubia no le quedo más remedio que aceptar se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba Sakura.

Para fortuna de Uchiha el kunai no había llegado a alguna zona vital pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, la rubia hizo lo que pudo y logró frenar un poco la hemorragia.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Orochimaru se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso.

**Orochimaru:** niño tonto ya ríndete eres un inútil, acepta que no eres nadie, acepta que estarás solo el resto de tu vida y todo por ser débil

**Sasuke:** (apretando los puños) ¡cierra la boca! Lo acepto hace años era un niño indefenso, hace años era un cobarde pero ahora ya no es así, no volveré a estar solo por que ahora luchare para proteger lo que quiero…este es tu fin.

El pelinegro concentro lo último que le quedaba de energía, esa técnica que estaba por intentar era la más poderosa que conocía y la había aprendido durante el tiempo que había estado lejos. Un canto similar al del chidori hizo que Orochimaru sonriera burlonamente.

**Orochimaru:** esta técnica de cuarta no funcionara conmigo¿es lo único que sabes hacer?

El chico no contesto y simplemente siguió concentrando su energía, el canto comenzó a escucharse con mayor fuerza, su cuerpo se rodeo por una gran cantidad de chakcra. Cuando hubo terminado una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro, en un instante toda esa energía se concentro en su espada.

Tsunade y Jiraiya veían sorprendidos la cantidad de energía acumulada por el Uchiha, la rubia ya había echo contacto con algunos refuerzos en la agencia ya que tanto Kakashi como Sakura necesitaban atención medica urgente.

Sasuke comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Orochimaru, este último cometió el error de confiarse y cuando por fin se disponía a esquivarlo, el pelinegro desapareció y reapareció detrás de la serpiente.

Orochimaru estaba sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la gran técnica de Sasuke le dio de lleno.

**Sasuke**¡chidori nagashi!

Orochimaru solo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor, se desplomó al suelo agonizante.

**Orochimaru:** mal-di-to…

Luego de eso él murió por fin. Sasuke no pudo más y también cayó al piso, le habría encantado ir a ver a Sakura pero su chakcra había llegado al límite y no podía moverse. Tsunade revisó a Sasuke quien se mantenía semiconsciente, luego de unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos de la agencia. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto fueron llevados inmediatamente a la agencia para tratar sus heridas. Durante el camino el pelinegro luchaba por mantenerse despierto pero sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonado, así antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dijo.

**Sasuke:** (casi en susurro) Tsunade…has que ella se recupere…onegai…

La rubia se sorprendió por la manera que el chico había hablado pero no pudo decirle nada ya que Uchiha ya había perdido el conocimiento. Tsunade se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en cuanto habían cambiado esos dos chicos que en un principio no se soportaban, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por fin todo había terminado…

* * *

weno eso es todo por ahora, como se podran dar cuante este es el penultimo capi el siguiente sera el epilogo, jeje weno pss d nuevo gracias por su apoyo y dejen sus comentarios.

bye!


	15. epilogo

**hola!!!!**

**siento mucho mucho la tardanza jeje es que he estado algo ocupada y ademas mi inspiracion me dejo sola y abandonada hasta ahora XD! bueno aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y gracias por su apoyo... **

* * *

**Epilogo.**

Sasuke´s pov.

Han pasado ya alrededor de tres meses desde que derrote a ese maldito de Orochimaru y mi vida no puede ir mejor que ahora. Me encuentro sentado en la primera fila de una de las iglesias más grandes y bellas de la ciudad presenciando la boda de el dobe y Hinata, que aun que me cueste admitirlo se han convertido en grandes amigos míos.

Como lo dije antes, mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente desde ese día en que desperté en la clínica de la agencia después de luchar contra ese sujeto.

**Flash back.**

Tres meses atrás luego de una de las peleas más duras que Tsunade había presenciado, se podía ver entrar a cuatro jóvenes inconcientes a la zona médica de la agencia de Konoha. Tres de ellos en estado de gravedad. El primero en ingresar a una de las salas de revisión fue Naruto quien después de su muestra de valor quedo inconsciente. Para suerte del rubio y su prometida solo había sido un golpe en la cabeza sin mayores efectos, él fue el que tuvo más suerte.

Por su parte Kakashi estaba no había recibido heridas mortales pero al haber agotado su chakcra en la batalla era algo que preocupaba a la rubia.

Sasuke había experimentado muchas emociones en un día, sus heridas eran preocupantes ya que había perdido mucha sangre; la última técnica que utilizó hizo que su reserva de chakcra quedara en cero además causo que debido al esfuerzo sus heridas se hicieran más profundas.

La pelirrosa tampoco estaba muy bien, tal vez su herida no era nada comparada con las de el Uchiha pero tomando en cuenta que Sakura nunca había recibido algún entrenamiento de combate la herida le estaba causando problemas en especial por que no dejaba de sangrar.

Luego de muchas horas en los respectivos quirófanos los tres lograron ser estabilizados y trasladados a sus habitaciones.

Naruto despertó al día siguiente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y como de costumbre con unas enormes ganas de comer ramen.

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun cálmate, aun no estas completamente recuperado.

**Naruto:** ¡Hinata-chan! Estoy bien, pero esta comida es horrible, oye vieja ¿no tienes ramen?

**Tsunade**: (venita en la cabeza) ¡no me llames vieja! Y no, no hay ramen

**Naruto:** ¡no!...oye ahora que lo pienso¿Dónde están Sakura-chan, Kakashi y Sasuke-teme?

**Tsunade:** (bajando la mirada) ellos aun están delicados. Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estabas inconsciente muchacho.

Estuvieron unos minutos poniendo al rubio al tanto de la situación de sus compañeros. Los siguientes días fueron muy cansados para todos, Kakashi fue el segundo en despertar; tendría que usar muletas por un tiempo pero se recuperaría. Sasuke fue el siguiente, como un digno miembro del clan Uchiha se recuperaba con rapidez, aun que las heridas seguían molestándole y causando un poco de dolor no parecía importarle y menos cuando a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro días la chica pelirrosa aun no había abierto los ojos.

Eso desesperaba mucho a Sasuke que a pesar de las advertencias de Tsunade de que debía quedarse en la cama, él simplemente no podía. Caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, parecía un león enjaulado; eso divertía un poco a quienes lo veían y ayudaba a que la tensión de todos disminuyera.

Al fin luego de cinco días sin despertar, Sakura comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

**Sakura:** (pensando) me duele todo, y esa maldita luz…

**Inner-Sakura:** Shanaroo! Siento que nos estallara la cabeza

**Sakura:** nunca creí que estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun¿Dónde esta Orochimaru?

Intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en el costado hizo que volviera a caer en la cama.

**Sasuke:** que molesta eres, deberías tener más cuidado.

**Sakura:** (intentando sentarse) ¡Sasuke-kun¿Estas bien?

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! Por lo menos estoy mejor que tú, eres una niña perezosa has dormido por cinco días…nos tenias preocupados…en especial a mi.

Esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y muy bajo pero audible para la chica que sonrió calidamente ante en comentario. Hasta ese momento Uchiha había permanecido recargado en el umbral de la puerta, se fue acercando un poco hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama de la oji-verde; tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la miro detenidamente.

**Sasuke:** (serio) no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así.

**Sakura:** (sorprendida por el tono que uso Uchiha) no puedo prometerte eso

**Sasuke:** (molesto) ¿Por qué?

**Sakura:** (sonriendo) porque no me arrepiento de haberlo echo y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

**Sasuke:**(abrazándola) no será necesario, ahora soy más fuerte que antes. No quiero que te arriesgues así de nuevo, no quiero perder a mis seres queridos de nuevo…por favor promételo.

Sakura sabía que era muy extraño que alguien con un ego y un orgullo tan grande como el del gran Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado difícil pedir algo por favor, así que procurando no lastimarse, correspondió el abrazo.

**Sakura**: esta bien lo prometo.

Eso dejo más tranquilo a Sasuke que unos segundos después de separo de ella. Se formo un calido silencio, las palabras sobraban para esos dos jóvenes que por fin después de muchas dificultades podían disfrutar de un momento juntos. Como si estuviera siento atraído por un imán, Sasuke se inclino poco a poco para besar a la chica pero apenas pudo rozar sus labios, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

**Naruto:** ¡Sasuke-hentai¿Qué haces tan cerca de Sakura-chan¡Eres un hentai! Y te aprovechas de ella porque esta herida¡dattebayo!

El escuchar ese grito ambos jóvenes se separaron sumamente sonrojados, mientras que detrás de Naruto; Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata e Ino reían en silencio por la simpática escena que sin querer había montado el rubio hiperactivo.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan no te preocupes no dejare que este hentai te lastime¡dattebayo!

**Tsunade:** (haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse) creo que es mejor que todos salgan, tengo que revisarla.

**Sasuke**¡hmp!

Todos hicieron caso a la rubia y salieron de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres solas, la pelirrosa aun tenía la mirada baja y estaba muy sonrojada; Tsunade veía divertida a su paciente, se acerco a ella y con señas le indico que levantara un poco su blusa para poder revisar la herida. En efecto estaba un poco mejor, aun tendría que pasar algunos días en observación pero ya todo estaba bajo control. Comenzó a concentrar chakcra en sus manos y empezó a pasarlas suavemente sobre la herida de la chica que en un principio sintió dolor y luego una relajante calidez sobre su herida.

**Sakura:** (cerrando lo ojos) se siente bien

**Tsunade:** esto te ayudara a recuperarte más rápido, eres muy valiente niña.

Sakura: jeje gracias.

**Tsunade:** solo que sino quieres volver loco a Uchiha te recomiendo que no lo hagas de nuevo. Estos días ha estado recorriendo desesperado toda la agencia, debiste verlo se veía muy gracioso con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal.

**Sakura**: (al imaginarse así a Sasuke no pudo evitar reír) jeje esta bien no lo haré de nuevo.

Después de esta pequeña charla, Tsunade salio de la habitación.

Sakura salió del hospital días después y regreso a sus actividades diarias, con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no necesitaba un guardaespaldas y que ahora tenía una razón para sonreír.

**Flash back end.**

Ahora me encuentro aquí sentado junto a esa chica mimada y molesta que se las arreglo para robarme el corazón. El solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle me pone furioso e inconscientemente tomo su mano. Ella al sentir el contacto se extraña un poco.

**Sakura:** (susurrando) ¿te ocurre algo Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** (tranquilizándose un poco) no…es solo que esto es aburrido.

Observo como ella niega con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por mi comentario, se ve muy linda cuando frunce el ceño pero se ve aun más hermosa cuando sonríe.

La ceremonia pasa lentamente y solo de milagro continuo despierto, al final todos salen felices de la iglesia para acompañar a los recién casados a la fiesta que se realizara para celebrar la unión.

El dobe se encuentra algo sonrojado pero al igual que la tímida Hinata se encuentra muy feliz; Sakura y yo nos acercamos a felicitarlos o más bien dicho ella me obliga a ir a felicitarlos. No es que no me sienta feliz por ellos es solo que aun me cuesta trabajo expresar mis sentimientos a pesar de que ahora tengo a Sakura y amigos a mi lado, creo que es mi forma de ser. Llegamos a donde se encuentra la feliz pareja y dejo que mi pelirrosa sea la primera en hablar.

**Sakura**¡felicidades a los dos¡Hinata tu vestido es hermoso! Les deseo que sean muy felices.

Ella le dio un abrazo a cada uno y me miro, no hicieron falta las palabras para entender que ella me indicaba que era mi turno.

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! Felicidades a ambos, Hinata de verdad te admiro por ser tan valiente al casarte con este dobe.

Dije sonriendo levemente, mientras la Hyuuga me devolvía el gesto, sobra decir que a Naruto no le agrado el comentario.

**Naruto:** ¡teme¡Cierra la boca!

**Sasuke**¡hmp! Dobe que bueno que al final pudiste darte cuenta de lo que tenías frente a tus narices.

Nos dimos la mano. Ese tonto rubio hiperactivo en un principio no lo soportaba y aun que aun seguimos peleando seguido puedo considerarlo mi mejor amigo.

Se que es un cambio muy radical incluso yo mismo me sorprendo lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida y todo empezó el día en que Sakura Haruno entró a mi vida. ¿Quién imaginaria que un trabajo como cualquier otro podría tener tal efecto en mi? Porque en un principio era solo una misión cualquiera para mí, la cual llegue a considerar molesta. Llegue a pensar que la chica que ahora es mi vida era solo una hijita de papi, consentida y egocéntrica.

Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que escondía a una bella persona tras una mascara para protegerse del pasado al igual que yo.

Y ahora mírenme, estoy aquí bailando con ella que por cierto se ve preciosa. Lleva puesto un vestido color vino hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un ligero escote, ceñido al cuerpo que marca a la perfección su bien formada figura.

Yo simplemente me decidí por un traje color negro, sin corbata y camisa negra.

Nos encontramos en el centro de la pista moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos en su estrecha cintura, estar así con ella es algo que me encanta y más cuando –como ahora- Sakura me dedica una de esas sonrisas que solo ella puede hacer.

La fiesta esta muy animada, hay muchas parejas bailando entre ellas Naruto y Hinata; Kakashi se encuentra coqueteando con todas la chicas solteras del lugar, mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade se encuentran "evaluando" del sake que están sirviendo.

Hace unas semanas que no veía a la vieja y al par de pervertidos, no desde que nos dieron de alta en la clínica, lo que sucede es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo con la asociación de la compañía Uchiha y la compañía Haruno.

Debieron ver la cara de Suigetsu cuando le dije que nuestra compañía y la de Sakura se unirían, con lo ambicioso que puede llegar a ser se puso a saltar de alegría por toda la oficina.

La noticia de nuestra asociación fue muy hablada por la prensa pero de lo que mas hablaban era de la relación que Sakura y yo mantenemos fuera del trabajo. ¡Hmp! No se que tiene de sorprendente pero bueno la prensa es demasiado molesta y no entiende un no por respuesta.

Mi vida…mas bien dicho nuestra vida desde entonces ha sido tranquila y hasta cierto punto normal; yo deje la agencia para dedicarme de lleno a la compañía y claro porque no quiero ponerla en riesgo, Tsunade lo acepto sin problemas lo mas probable es que ya se lo esperaba. Esto no significa que yo he olvidado mi entrenamiento de shinobi, todo lo contrario lo sigo practicando para que este arte no se olvide incluso planeo enseñárselo a mis hijos algún día.

"Hijos" no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar en eso porque desde hace ya un tiempo mi objetivo es resurgir el clan Uchiha al lado de la persona a la que mas amo, claro si Sakura esta de acuerdo quiero que ambos formemos algo a lo que podamos llamar familia; aquella que nunca tuvimos durante nuestra infancia.

No por nada le pedí matrimonio hace unos días…!hmp! nunca había visto a alguien cambiar de color tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

**Flash back.**

Se encontraban una chico pelinegro y una linda chica pelirrosa sentados cómodamente bajo un árbol del jardín de esa enorme mansión, si la residencia Uchiha al fin estaba terminada y después de un largo día de mudanza ambos jóvenes se encontraban descansando disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos delicadamente produciendo una sensación muy placentera.

Ese día Sakura había ayudado a Sasuke con los últimos detalles para que el joven se instalara en la nueva residencia Uchiha. Ella había notado que su novio se comportaba muy extraño ya que estaba mas serio de lo normal, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que atribuyo ese cambio al cansancio que ambos sentían luego de estar acomodando algunas cosas dentro de la casa durante todo el día.

Ella se sentía muy feliz, esos meses a su lado habían sido los mejores de toda su vida. Había descubierto el lado tierno de su pelinegro que aunque no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras; sabía hacerlo muy bien con pequeños hechos y detalles que a cualquiera le agradan. Mientras tanto Sakura ya había perdido aquella fama de vanidosa y egocéntrica niña rica y era más abierta, amable y solía tener una sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro todos los días. Claro ella seguía siendo un poco mimada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke pero no importaba porque así se había enamorado de la "molesta" chica Haruno.

Los dos estaban en silencio, Sakura se empezaba a preocupar por la actitud tan distraída que era poco común en él.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke-kun? Has estado muy distraído hoy.

**Sasuke:** ¿eh? A mi no me pasa nada…

**Sakura:** (frunciendo un poco el ceño) a mi no me engañas Uchiha

Sasuke reaccionó cuando en lugar de escuchar su nombre, se dio cuenta que ella lo había llamado por su apellido; él sabia que eso solo podía significar que su novia estaba molesta. Sonrió un poco al pensar en lo infantil que podía llegar a ser algunas veces mientras que otras podía llegar a ser una madura mujer. Así era ella tan volátil eso la hacia interesante por lo que nunca se aburría cuando la tenia a su lado. Pensaba en como evitar una pelea, tal vez era momento de decirle lo que había estado pensando.

**Sasuke:** no te pongas así, yo solo estaba pensado.

**Sakura:** ¿pensando?

**Sasuke:** si, pensando en lo que quiero hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante.

**Sakura:** ¿llegaste a una conclusión?

**Sasuke:** ¡hmp! Por supuesto, he decidido que dejare de trabajar en la agencia, que me dedicare de lleno a mi nueva compañía y en mi nuevo objetivo…

**Sakura:** ¿Cuál es ese nuevo objetivo?

Ella lo miraba con eso expresivos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban, su mirada cargada de curiosidad e inocencia hicieron que quisiera acortar la distancia. Se acerco lo suficiente como para que sus narices rozaran y sus alientos se mezclaran en uno solo. Sakura aun se sonrojaba en estas situaciones, todavía no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de comportamientos por parte de Sasuke, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo o apartarlo.

**Sasuke:** ¿no lo adivinas Sakura?

**Sakura:** ¿eh? Etto..Bueno jeje no…

**Sasuke:** bien, como eres una niña despistada tendré que decírtelo…mi nuevo objetivo es resurgir el clan Uchiha al lado de la mujer que amo, esa por supuesto eres tu Sakura…

La chica de cabello rosado se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba, él no le dio ni un segundo para responder porque se inclino y junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento y apasionado que como es lógico ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Luego de un rato se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Sasuke susurro al oído de Sakura.

**Sasuke:** en resumen…Haruno Sakura ¿te casarías conmigo?

Se separo un poco de ella para ver su reacción. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal proposición. Su cara antes ligeramente sonrojada se puso totalmente pálida, pero luego los colores comenzaron a subir poco a poco hasta que se puso roja hasta las orejas. Al Uchiha le resultaba muy divertida la cara de sorpresa que ella puso. Para demostrarle que estaba hablando enserio saco de su pantalón una linda cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió mostrando un lindo anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño y reluciente diamante adornándolo. Tomó la mano de la chica y lo colocó en su lugar y con su típica sonrisa arrogante continuo.

**Sasuke:** ¿y¿No piensas responder?

**Sakura:** (saliendo de su trance) si….si quiero… ¡si quiero casarme contigo!

Dicho esto se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro quien la recibió con gusto. Y juntos esa noche comenzaron a planear su futuro.

**Flash back end.**

Esa es la historia creo que no es necesario que les diga lo feliz que me sentí cuando ella aceptó.

La música se detiene pero yo solo me puedo dedicar a mirarla, definitivamente debo tener mucha suerte por tenerla conmigo. Regreso a la realidad al escuchar una dulce voz llamándome.

**Sakura:** ¡Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sakura:** la música ya se detuvo jaja ¿en que tanto pensabas?

Sasuke: (sonriendo de manera arrogante) ¡hmp! En lo hermosa que te ves hoy, y en todo lo que me ha sucedido desde que te conocí ese día en las oficinas de Konoha.

Ella me sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que son capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquiera esas sonrisas de las que me he vuelto adicto. De esas sonrisas que hacen que mi vida tenga sentido; una de esas sonrisas que hacen que recuerde una y otra vez porque ella es la mujer de mi vida.

**Sasuke:** pero sabes he estado pensando que te amo

**Sakura:** yo tambien te amo Sasuke-kun

Dicho esto ella se acerco a mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, de nuevo allí estaba yo besándola, disfrutando de su exquisito sabor. Todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta no miraban. Unos con molestia, otros con ternura y otros más con indiferencia. Pero eso no me importa porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que había perdido la esperanza, encontró su destino…

..."protegiendo a Sakura Haruno"

OWARI.

* * *

eso es todo...luego de ya varios meses al fin termine esta historia, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que la ha leido de principio a fin y que han dejado sus lindos comentarios...mas de cien reviews!!!!! eso es algo que me pone muy feliz nunca pense que habria tanto reviews en especial por que este ere mi primer fic largo. de nuevo gracias por su apoyo.

quiero decir que proximamente pondre otro fin por supuesto de esta linda pareja, lo llamare " Sakura-hime" es una idea que se me vino hace poco a la cabeza y que pienso aprovechar, aun no se cuando lo publicare pero espero que sea tan bien aceptado como este.

sin mas que decir me retiro por el momento...

bye!!!

SASUSAKU 4 EVER!!!


End file.
